Again
by Rebel lady
Summary: FINISHED! Jack has always had women, especially in Tortuga and never needed anything more but one-night-stands...but what if being around the Turners sparked in him a wanting? Unfortenately, the wanting comes with commitment...
1. Drunk as

                Disclaimer:  This is unfortunately not mine.  Everything that sounds familiar from the movie...well that's the movies...everything that doesn't...it's mine! 

                Jack waved a final good-bye to the new Will and Elizabeth Turner.  He staggered a little because of the rum he drank at the wedding...all five hours of the wedding.  _ I never really liked rich people...I just liked what they owned. _ Jack thought to himself.  The wedding was frilly and the reception was dull except for the rum.  He had insisted that Will had it at his wedding even though Elizabeth couldn't stand the stuff.   

            He walked along the beach of Port Royal and looked out into the mid-day sun that was reflecting off the ocean.  He smirked at the thought that he was going to be on his ship again.  During those five hours he really missed the _Pearl_.  Yes, it sounded strange, but Jack wasn't your usual pirate.  Not that pirates are really usual...but he was really unusual.  He had a bond with his ship that no one really could understand.  _The Black Pearl _was his.  Actually _HIS._He had nothing else to his name except for a sword that Will had recently made for him, a gun and his hat.  Everything else he wasn't really sure belonged to him.  

            _But all I really _need _is the _Pearl.  Jack thought.  He loved the seas, he loved being a pirate and he loved his ship.  No questions asked.  "Except the one I had asked for years." He mumbled to himself.  He stopped in the sand and said to himself in a slurred voice, "What is this?  Cap' an Jack Sparrow, talkin' to 'imself!?  I must be right lonely to be doin' such a thing!  To the nearest bar!"

            He turned around but found Will in his face.  "Will, my boy, what you doin' here?"

            "Making sure you get to your ship, Jack."

            "That's Cap' an Jack Sparrow to you," He said shaking his finger at Will.  Will nodded and turned his friend around by the shoulders and took him to the dock where his ship was.  

            Will led him up the steps to the _Pearl__, _Jack mumbling to himself the whole way about rum and a bar.  Will rolled his eyes and spotted Ana Maria.  

            "Here's your Captain."

            "Aye, it certainly is.  Afraid he was gunna get eaten by wild officers?" She asked Will as he let go of Jack.  He wavered a little and then collapsed.  Ana Maria shrugged and looked at Will.

            "You never can be too careful.  Especially with this one."

            She nodded and Will left.  So with their captain on board, the _Pearl_soon left Port Royal for fear of being raided and taken over by British Officers.  


	2. The Dress

          "Isabella!  Where is my white and blue silk dress! I'm going out on the ship with Douglas today!"  Dinah Milton said, rushing down the stairs of her home in west Bermuda.  She ran into the dining hall to find her mother and father drinking their morning cup of coffee.  

          "Dinah darling, will you please not raise your voice.  If you need to talk to Isabella then you walk down the stairs and calmly look through the house until you find her."

          "Yes mother."  Dinah turned around and rolled her eyes.  She walked into the kitchen and found Isabella making sugar cookies.  Dinah's favorite.  

          "Yes Dinah?"

          "Isabella, where is my white and blue silk dress?"

          "It's in your closest, dearee."  Isabella smiled.  She was an elder woman who had been around as long as Dinah could remember.  She had one wrinkle for every time she had smiled in her life time.  And being around the Milton's youngest daughter and then having three sons of her very own…well she had a lot of wrinkles.

          Dinah sighed, _The_ one place I didn't look.  _"Thanks Isabella," She promptly left the kitchen and tried to get through the dining hall without being noticed but her mother had a sharp eye._

          "Dinah, are you going to be ready at eleven for Douglas?"

          "Yes Mother,"

          "Because you certainly don't look ready," Her mother said in a matter-of-fact way.

          Dinah didn't know how to quite respond to that statement.

          "Well Darling, it's Douglas!  You need to be ready for a proposal any day now, and if you go into his company looking like something the sea brought to shore, well…"

          "Mom, I don't look ready because I'm not ready."

          "Fine, then go up and get ready, Lord knows it takes you forever…"

          Dinah held her tongue and left.  _Bloody Woman. _Dinah thought as she climbed the stairs to her room.  

She opened her closest and found the dress that she had been frantically looking for all over her room.  Not like she didn't have other dresses, but her mom insisted she where this one.  She also insisted that she go on this stupid ship with this pompous man, Douglas Hall, the richest son to the richest family on the island.  _No wonder mom picked him to make up for…  Dinah stopped herself.  She didn't want to remember that time in her life.  Although it was fun and exciting, she was always scared she would be left on an uncharted island with nothing but the clothes on her back._

"To make up for…Jack," She whispered to the mirror that she was standing in front of with her dress and corset finally on.  


	3. Watch Me

          Authors Note: A little ship language for you – YARE: quick to the helm, easy to handle and maneuver.  (pronounced 'yar')

The same day on the _Pearl_.

          "Is the captain up yet?" Ana Maria asked Gibbs around noon.

          "No, and if you catch him before I do, tell 'em that Roberts' prepared his usual in the galley."

          "Aye."

          _Oh blast…we must be in a storm…_Jack thought as he opened his eyes to see the room spinning.  He looked out his porthole.  Blue skies.  _Just the rum…not a huge surprise. Oh…the rum…that was a good bottle…well those were good bottles.  Then bloody __Elizabeth__ had to go and throw all the others on the ground.  Too bad I can't walk very fast when I'm drunk…maybe I would've been able to catch her…Jack laughed as he remembered last night.  __Elizabeth__ **did look rather attractive.  **__The wedding was alright except for all those people…and that pesky little snot-nose, pudgy kid who kept asking what was on my chin, and then came back and asked if I had any chocolate. Like he needed it.  _

          "Cap'an, you up yet?"  Gibbs yelled through the door while pounding on it.

          "I BLOODY AM NOW!"

          Gibbs slowly opened the door and stuck his head in, "Sorry Jack,"

          He waved his hand, and with his other one, rubbed his forehead, _Boy do I need a massage_, "Where are we headed Gibbs?"

          "Don't know, Cap'an, the last we saw of you, you were snoring on deck."

          "What are you talkin' about, I don't snore."

          "Yes Cap'an, but back to your condition, Roberts has your usual in the galley."

          "Fine, fine, I'll be down soon."  Gibbs left, slamming the door.  Jack flinched.  _You'd think he'd know how to treat a man with a bloody hang-over!_  Jack slowly got up and walked over to the door.  He opened it, fully aware of the sun that was about to reach his eyes, luckily his hat gave him a little bit of shade from it.

          He slowly made his way down to the galley and as soon as Roberts saw him, he reached underneath the bar and grabbed a mug of something that smelled like tar.  Jack picked up the mug, plugged his nose, closed his eyes, and drank the whole thing.  

          He slammed the mug down a new man.  "Amazin'," Roberts muttered, "The man comes in here, drunk as ever and drinks this crap and puts down the cup, hang-over completely gone."

          "Of course mate, I'm captain Jack - "  But before he could finish his line, he heard Ana Maria shouting his name from the deck.  He raced up the stairs and went to the helm.

          "A present for you," Ana Maria said, smirking.

          "A ship,"

          "Aye, and by the looks of it, it's loaded."

          Jack took the telescope out of Ana Maria's hand and looked at the ship.  He frowned, took the telescope down, looked at Ana Maria and then looked again.

          "What is it?"

          "_The __Douglas__?"_

          She snickered, "Aye, Captain,"

          "Go after it, I have a feeling this one will be easy."

Dinah yawned as she and Douglas sat in the galley eating something that resembled noodles.  Douglas was going on and on about how he and his ship went against a pirate ship and won.  

          "Pirates are terribly boring people, and have awful grammar.  You would think they were raised by wolves instead of mothers."

          "Pirates do have mothers, and surprisingly, their sweet…" Dinah said with her eyes glazed over.  Douglas gave her a questioning look.  _How I miss dear Katherine.  She was the nicest woman with the most striking eyes.  She could calm a group of rowdy boys with those eyes. _

          "CAPTAIN!" A shout from over head awakened Dinah from her reverie.  Douglas stood up, "What is it?"

          "We're being followed."

          "By whom?"

          "The _Black __Pearl__,"_

Douglas shot out of his chair and raced up the ladder to the starboard side.  Dinah followed him, equally fast and followed his lead, leaning over the side of the ship to see if it was really the _Pearl_.  Indeed it was, and as beautiful as ever.  _My, that ship is yare.  Dinah breathed in a deep, fresh breath of ocean air.  Yes, she had to admit, it was nice to be on sea again, _but not on this blasted ship, but now this idiot has got us being chased by _The Black Pearl__.  What next?  Sinking the boat?_

Dinah turned around and saw everyone frantically racing around the ship following Douglas' orders.  She sighed, "Captain, it's no use; _The Black Pearl _is the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

          "I don't know about you Miss Milton, but I will not just wait to be taken over," _The man has some spunk after all. _Dinah thought to herself.

          "Well what are you going to do?  Drop the anchor and load the canons like the _Interceptor?"_

          "No, whoever was on that ship wasn't brought up like me.  I know how to defend myself against pirates, you watch- we won't get caught."

          A/N:  Will _The Douglas get caught by the __Black Pearl?  Will Jack come on board and find Dinah?  And what is the connection that Dinah has with Captain Jack Sparrow?  Find out next time!  Well…all except the last one…that might take a while…but keep reading!_


	4. Not the VERY first meeting

          "Hide in here," Douglas said in a hushed voice as he practically threw Dinah into the Captains quarters.  She wiggled the handle, but he had locked it.  _Are you kidding me?_ She thought to herself.  A chance to see Ana Maria and here she is, locked in a room.  Of course she had butterflies as to who else might be out there.

          "Round up the crew and search every room for loot, mates!" She heard a voice from the outside yell.  It was definitely him alright.

          "Tie them up as hard as you want Gibbs,"

          There was a jiggle at the handle to the door.  "Jack, this door is locked!" Ana Maria yelled to her captain.  _Blast that woman!  What is she trying to do!? Get me tied up with the whole bunch? Dinah thought as she hid behind a book shelf._

          "Okay, which one of you is Douglas?  I know one of you must be…" Jack said to the crew.  Dinah craned her neck to hear, but as far as she could tell, no one spoke up.

          "You mates don't want me to get ugly now do you?  I have left ships in much worse shape then I was planning on leaving yours, now, please, who is Douglas?"

          "I am."  Dinah heard.

          "Where's the key?"

          "In my pocket."  Dinah smacked her head.  _Yes, mother, he may be a pretty, rich boy with an ego the size of the __Americas__…but he's not the brightest of the bunch!_

          Dinah heard Jack slowly step heavily towards the door.  She heard the door unlock and slowly squeak open.  Ana Maria walked in and started looking around.  She found gold candle-stick holders, in the bag.  A clock, in the bag.  Passed the book case and then finally her eyes fell upon Dinah.  

          Dinah saw her face lighten up, and then heard a scream.  Next she felt herself being strangled to death by a thing this woman called a hug.  _Good ole Ana…_

          "Ana?" Dinah heard Jack.

          Ana froze and slowly straightened, "Sorry Jack, I thought I saw a….uh… a uh…"

          Jack didn't wait for Ana to finish her sentence.  He marched to where she was and saw Dinah.  His eyes widened and he marched right out the room.  He stood in front of Douglas and asked, "What are you doing, caring a _woman on board?"_

          "HEY!" Both the women protested as they marched out of the room.

          "Dinah, No!" Douglas protested.

          "Dinah?  First name relationship, are we?"

          Jack turned to Dinah, who was standing by him, looking at her nails.  Jack rolled his eyes, "Why Dinah, do you have make up on?"

          Dinah only moved her eyes to meet his, "No, why?"

          "Well you need to."

          Dinah narrowed her eyes and then smiled, "Well let me borrow some from you, because you certainly have more than enough…"

          Jack half smiled in a rude way and then said, "Gentlemen, we now have the loot, and the entertainment! To the _Pearl!"_

          "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't entertain anyone except for my piano teacher, now what do you think you're doing?"

          Jack turned on his heel and walked up to Dinah and moved his face into her personal space, "Let me spell it out for you, luv, you are coming with me.  More like a kidnap.  I'm sure your mother would be quite proud of Douglas for letting such a thing happen." He smiled and turned to leave.

          But once again, Dinah protested.  "Jack!  Are you just going to let this crew be tied to the mast!  What if a storm comes!  What then?"

          He whirled around, "Well then I'll guess they'll be on secure ground.  And you best be calling me Captain, luv."

          "Don't call me luv."  Dinah said, putting emphasis on 'don't'.

          Jack sighed heavily and looked Dinah in the eyes; he had forgotten how much her eyes looked like the ocean. "Dinah, please, let's just go without a fuss."

          "Captain, I don't know who you think you are, or however much power you think you have over me, but if you're going to take me from this ship, it's not going to be by my choice."

          "Fine.  Stay here, I actually thought I was rescuing you."

          "Rescuing me!?  I don't need anyone to rescue me!  I've gone twenty-one years without any help from anyone!" She shouted at him.  By this time Jack's crew was already on the _Pearl__ and listening intently to this little squabble. "And I certainly don't need any from you!"_

          "But what about the time in–" Dinah slapped him before he could anything else. "Take your ship and leave."

          "Now, I thought you knew me better than that, Dinah!  I may stand to be slapped, but I will not take orders from a _woman_."  The word 'woman' rolled off Jack's tongue so harshly that Dinah was about to slap him again when he caught her arm.  He cocked his left eyebrow and shook his head.  Then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the _Pearl._

A/N:  TO all my readers- I will try to have a new chapter every day, and hopefully two chapters…but here's a promise- there will be at least one new chapter everyday!


	5. Not such a bright Idea

Dinah woke up from a disturbing dream sweating.  She sat up and the remembered where she was…_The _Black Pearl_.  She got off the bed and opened the door and marched to the helm where he was steering with that stupid compass of his.  She had never gotten why he kept the thing around, true, it led him to that one island, but other than that, it was no good to him._

          "Jack!"

          "Captain, luv, Captain."  He said without taking his eyes off the ocean.  Dinah gasped and kicked the back of his leg.

          "DON'T CALL ME LUV!"  She yelled as Jack grabbed his leg and turned around.  He straightened up and was at least five inches than him.  She straightened her five-foot-seven, 127lbs frame but it was no use.

          "Bad dream?" He said through his teeth.

          "How'd you know?"  She asked raising her eyebrow.       

          "I know how you sleep."

          She slapped him, and pointed her finger at him, "No, you don't."

          "Is there something you wanted?"

          "Yes, Where are we going, and please don't tell me Tortuga."

          "Hmm… good thought lass, but no."

          Dinah waited.

          "I have a little debt I need to pay off then it's a surprise."

          "But Ja-" He held up his finger, "Captain, I don't have any clothes!  I also need something to write on!"

          "Now why would you go and need somethin' like that, Dinah?"

          She sighed impatiently, "Could you please not call me that?  Miss Milton will do just fine."

          "My apologizes, Miss Milton, but why do you need something to write on?"

          "A personal request, Captain."

          Jack stopped and studied Dinah's face, she looked serious enough, but was she just looking for a way to escape?  "Okay Miss Milton, you convinced me.  Ana Maria will go and get you a book to write in while I'm paying off a debt."

          "Thank you, but what about my clothes!?"

          "They look fine, lass."  He said turning back around to steer.

          "No!  Not that!"

          Jack sighed and called Cotton over to man the helm, though the man had no tongue, he had quick hands.

          Jack led Dinah over to the side, "What is it?"

          "This is the only clothes I brought!  I was only supposed to be on that stupid ship for a couple hours but then you had to kidnap me for reasons that are beyond me."

          "Everything is beyond you, lass," Jack said while thinking of what he was going to do about clothes.  "Just borrow some from Ana Maria."

          "What!?  Those baggy man clothes?  Look- they look fine on her, but me?"

          "Unless you'd rather where that or go naked, that's your only choice."

          Dinah narrowed her eyes, "Why'd you bring me on this stupid boat anyhow!?"

          "Ship!  It's a SHIP!"

          "Fine!  Ship!  Why did you bring me here?  It was obviously spontaneous so why not leave me with Douglas?"

          "Oh, that's what you would want? Me to raid a ship you were on, not pay any attention to you and then leave?"

          "Yes!"

          "BAH!  You drive me insane!"  Jack yelled, throwing his arms up in defense.  He stormed off to his room.  He slammed the door and started pacing.  _Why **did** I bring her on board?  Surely it wasn't for entertainment.  Good Lord, I forgot how much that woman drove me insane!  How could I forget?  Those were probably the worst months of my life!  She hasn't been here twelve hours and she's doing it to me again!  What was I thinking?  Jack stopped and then started again, __I know why brought her on board…Jack stopped, _No…that's not the reason…it's because deep down, I know she wants to be back on _The Pearl__.  I saw it in her eyes.  Yea…that's it.  She wants to be here…_

*                  *                    *

          Jack slammed his door and Dinah flinched.  He did always seem to be in a bad mood while she was around.  But then there were times when she swore he was a different person.  Someone tapping on her shoulder broke her thoughts, she turned and there stood Ana, all smiles.

          "I heard you might need some clothes!"

          "Yea…dresses are fine…but I feel a little out of place while wearing one when I'm on the _Pearl__."_

          "Aye, I imagine you do."  Ana Maria smiled and led her old friend to her cabin.  "You can sleep in here tonight, it's not the biggest on the ship, but it'll fit two…"

          Dinah looked around.  There was one cot and nails all around the walls.  In one corner she saw a little pile of clothes, in another corner she saw a large pile of clothes, two pair of boots, a knife, gun and two hats.  She finally realized how much she missed home.

_Home_.  She sighed.

          "That pile over there is clean clothes and you only change out of clothes when you get dumped in the water or you take a bath, which I must remind you, isn't going to be everyday." Ana Maria said, she almost sounded sorry for Dinah.  "You can wear a pair of my boots, and a hat if you want.  And I'm sure you know how to use a knife and how to work a gun…right?" She asked, sounding doubtful.

          Dinah paused.  "Yea, I think I remember how to work a gun…and a knife is fine, I'm in archery back home…"

          "Okay, everything savvy about clothes?  I don't have fifty pairs you know."

          Dinah went over to the pile and searched through it, "And you don't have fifty different pairs either…"

          Ana rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'll let you get dressed."

          She closed the door and Dinah went for the top of her dress, at top speed she undid all the buttons until it was low enough for her to undo her corset.  She untied the strings and took a REAL deep breath.  She could feel the salty air fill into her lungs, her whole body seemed to be awakened by the scent.  

          She quickly changed into Ana Maria's clothes and the let her hair down.  Her chestnut colored hair unfolded from the bun on the top of her head and reached the middle of her back.  She quickly but loosely French braided it and put on boots and a hat.  Dinah felt like a completely different person.  Especially in the sea boots.  _What kind of a person would actually buy these…or in Ana's case at least wear these?  She remembered what she had stuck in her corset that morning before Douglas arrived; she dove for her pile of clothes and found her harmonica.  _

          She smiled and left the cabin.  She went to the back of the boat and sat on the edge and started playing a song that she had played a hundred times in the past year.  At first she played it just to calm her sorrows, then she played it to feed her sorrows (at that point she usually messed up because you can't blow very hard into a harmonica when crying), but now she was just hoping that Jack would hear it, _but then again, it would be kind of embarrassing… She stopped._

          "Please, keep playing," Dinah turned around and blushed.

          Jack sat next to her, "I would love to know if you just remembered that or if you've been practicing…"


	6. To Dinah, With Luv

          **LAST TIME:**

"Please, keep playing," Dinah turned around and blushed.

          Jack sat next to her, "I would love to know if you just remembered that or if you've been practicing…"

*                           *                           *

"I heard it last night." Dinah said after a long pause.  She looked out into the ocean and watched the wake that the boat was making.  

"How could that be, lass?"

          Dinah didn't want to admit it but the man wouldn't leave her alone, "In my dream, Captain."

          "Hmph."

          "What was that?" She asked looking at him, who was looking out at the sunset.

          He shrugged.  They were silent for a couple of minutes until she started playing again. 

          Jack started humming and she stopped.  "Keep going!"

          "No thanks.  All of a sudden, it didn't sound right."

          He turned and looked at her.  "You look nice with a hat on."

          Dinah narrowed her eyes, "What do you want, Sparrow?"

          "Nothing, I'm just paying you a compliment."

          "Ha!" She got up, "The last time someone paid me a compliment, I got myself in trouble."  Dinah turned and started walking to her cabin.

          "What, with Douglas?"  She stopped and slowly turned about and faced him.

          "First- call him Captain Hall.  You don't know him. And second, no, with _you."_

          "You make it sound like you didn't have fun, lass, and I know that's not true."

          "Is that why you brought me on this ship again?  To 'show me a good time'?  Because if that's it you might as well have left me on _The Douglas_.  I'm not doing that again, Captain."

          "You wanted to stay on that ship, is that what you're telling me?" Jack asked, standing up.

          "I'm telling you to let me go!  I don't like being on this ship, I don't really like ships anyhow!"

          Jack hit his chest with his hand, acting like he was mortally wounded.  Dinah rolled her eyes and started walking again.

          "Miss Milton!" Dinah stopped again and turned around.

          "Where are you sleeping?" Jack shouted across the ship.

          "In Ana's cabin, why?" she shouted back, thoroughly annoyed.

          "That just won't do, you can have my cabin!"

          She marched up to him and asked, "What's with you, Captain?  What do you want?"

          Jack smiled sweetly.  "Just trying to make you comfortable, luv."

          Dinah's face flushed to two shades of red before slapping him.

          "I don't need you to make me comfortable just like I didn't need your rescuing and just like I didn't need your…"

          Jack waited.

          "Just forget it!  You stay away from me or God help me I will kill you in your sleep."  And with that she left.

          Jack smirked.  He was just about to walk up to her cabin but Gibbs came up to him, "What're tryin' to do Cap'an?"

          "Just repaying her for all the months she made me miserable, Gibbs.  But she crossed the line, now I'm really mad."  Jack walked over to the cabin and swung the door open.  He found Dinah pacing the floor and when she saw him come in she tried to smack him again but he grabbed her hand and held it tight in his.

          "Listen 'ere luv, I'm going to warn you and ask you something and you willobey and answer.  I am the captain of this ship and I can come near you whenever I want and there will be no killing going on, Savvy?"

          Dinah clinched her teeth and nodded, but Jack felt her trying to get out of her hold.  _She's uncomfortable. _

"If you tell me why you hate 'luv' so much then I'll stop calling you that."

          Jack waited.

          Dinah stared at him, not willing to answer.  She knew why she hated the name and if he didn't know then he was dumber than she thought.  "I'm not you wife or one of your crewmen, so I'm not going to obey you, you know that."  She said, forcing her wrist out of his grip.  "And as for the luv- I don't like pet names, especially from pirates."  

          Jack scratched his cheek and looked at her as he thought about what she said.  _It's not a pet name.  Why would she call it that?  I call everyone luv…well except for Ana Maria, I learned quickly that I was NOT supposed to ever call her that…but what's the deal here?  She's never protested about it until this morning…ahh well, let her win this one._

          "Fine."  Jack said, leaving the cabin and shutting the door behind him.  The minute he left she grabbed her dress and cried in pain.  The sound was kinda muffled and she hoped that Jack didn't hear it.  With tears burning at the corners of her eyes, she looked at her wrist and saw that it was already starting to bruise.  _Wow, he was mad.  _She said rubbing it, hoping somehow that it would disappear.  _I guess he doesn't take threats very easily…especially in front of everyone._

          That night when Ana Maria came in from dinner, she had been playing a drinking game with some of the boys and they lost…unfortunately it took them awhile to loose.  True, she could hold in her liquor, and true, it took an awful lot of rum to get her truly drunk, but she was a little unsteady.  

          She walked in to find Dinah on her cot.  She smiled; luckily she had stolen two mattresses for herself before the crew had even gotten Jack from Port Royal, more than a year ago. She could give one to Dinah tonight.  She was about to tell her friend to get up but then she saw her wrist.

          "Good God!  What is that thing on your wrist, mate!?" She asked picking it up and looking at it closer.

          "It's one heck of a bruise, that's what it is."

          "Aye, but how'd you get it?  You've only been 'ere for one day!"

          "I said something that didn't quite sit well with the captain…"

          Ana frowned, looked and the bruise and then put her fingers to match the set imprinted on Dinah's skin.  She winced.

          "Oh sorry, mate.  But that's a weird way of…doing whatever to someone who upset you."

          "Yea, well Jack isn't very usual."

          Ana nodded in agreement then burped, "Come to think of it, he was saying something about it down below…something about…you always getting' on his nerves and he don't know how to handle you…and that he never did…"

          Dinah sighed and sat up.

          "Get up mate and I'll make your bed."

          Dinah got up, bit the inside of her lip and then said, "Well, I'm gunna go take a walk…"

          "Okay, just don't take a walk on the plank,"

          "I'll be sure not to do that." Dinah said smiling, Ana was funny when she had been drinking. She opened the door and found Jack with his hand up, ready to knock.  He had three pillows in his hands.  Dinah quickly crossed her arms, making sure he wouldn't be able to see her wound.

          "I…uh…I remembered that you like a lot of pillows to sleep with and that uh…"

          "Three Captain?"

          "Well I also knew that Ana wouldn't pass up the opportunity to take one for herself.  In the back they heard Ana agreeing with him.

          "Well then by all means Captain, give them to the woman."  Dinah said, then slid past him.  She walked over to the port side of the boat and rested her elbows on the edge.   She could clearly see the moon rest itself on the ocean, slowly it would raise itself up into the night sky and she was going to stay here until it did.  

          She ran her fingers over her freckle-covered cheeks and then took off her hat.  She threw it on the deck and sighed.  _Why did Jack bring me here?  It must have been something else than just getting me away from _Douglas___.  For starters it was a spur-of-the-moment thing, which Jack is famous for…and it had to be for himself.  That man does absolutely nothing for others, so it couldn't have been for Ana….I'm so confused!  _

_          Jack leaves me on the shore of a beach close to my house, while I was sleeping no less!  And two years later he comes back into my life and expects what?  Sex?  Love?  Friendship?  Money?  Sex, maybe.  Money, maybe.  But nothing comes to mind that would absolutely force him to choose to bring me on board ship! _

_          That man is the biggest puzzle that God put on this Earth! _ Dinah sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair.  "I don't want to go through this again…" She said quietly.  She heard footsteps and she turned, Jack was trying to be quiet while going to his cabin, _No one can be quiet in bloody sea boots.  She turned her head quickly back around, making sure that he wouldn't know that he was there.  In a way she was glad he heard that.  Then maybe he would lend her a boat and let her go.  __Doubtful.  _

          She thought about her mom and what she must be doing right now.  _Freaking out probably.  _Douglas probably told her about how Jack Sparrow and his crew of miscreants came aboard his ship and stole everything, including the fair Miss Milton.  

          "Poor mother.  She must not have anyone to bug but poor father…ohhh…poor father."


	7. The Dream

          **Authors Note**:  This will be a rather short chapter…kinda like my others (smirk) because this is Dinah's dream.  But it's a repeating dream.  So the dream she woke up sweating from in chapter 5, this is the same one.  Just wanted to tell you that.  Now enjoy dear readers!

          Dinah opened her eyes to see fog all around her.  She was on a ship but it wasn't the _Pearl__.  At least she didn't think it was the __Pearl__.  She was getting sea sick, which rarely happens, _the water must be a bit choppy_. She thought to herself.  She stood up and started walking around the ship. _

          She saw her mother drinking tea, standing up, wearing a beautiful dress but wearing sea boots.  "Mother?"  She called out.  Her mom turned and smiled.

          "Dinah Darling!  You're just in time!"

          "In time for what mom?" She asked, coming closer.

          "The wedding of course!"

          Dinah gave her mom a confused look, "Who's getting married?"

          "Now Dinah, don't treat me like an idiot!  The wedding of the two most perfect people in the world!"

          "Okay mom…whatever you say…" Dinah said walking off more confused than she was when she started talking.  She went up the steps to the helm and found Gibbs, drinking liquor of some sort, but wearing slacks and a jacket.

          "Gibbs!  Dressed for the wedding perhaps?"

          "That daft man made me his bloody best man!" He said while starting to walk away.

          "Who did!?"

          No answer.  _This is absurd.  Who the heck is getting married?  If Gibbs knows them then I surely do!  I'll go find Ana Maria – she'll know._

Dinah walked to the cabin and saw Ana Maria dressed in her blue and white silk dress, with her hair half way up and curly.  "What the heck are you wearing!?"

          "Your dress, mate, you told me I could!"

          "You know what you remind me of?"

          Ana looked at her.

          "You look like a little kid!  Don't you remember when you used to dress like that!?"

          "Aye, no wonder I got out of the despicable habit.  You can't do anything in this dress!  And where am I supposed to put my knife?"

          Dinah rubbed her forehead, and then pointed to her cleavage that was now more exposed.  Dinah had to admit, the dress showed off her figure wonderfully.  Ana looked at her chest and laughed, "How am I supposed to get my knife down there!?"

          Dinah shrugged, "That's your problem.  I haven't carried a knife in years."

          Ana looked at Dinah and felt her forehead, "You feelin' a'right?"

          "Yes, I'm fine!" She said, pushing away the hand.

          "Then why did you say you haven't carried a knife in years?"

          "Oh I dunno…maybe because I haven't…?"

          Ana lifted up Dinah's pant leg to reveal the knife.  Dinah took it out of its holding place around her leg and looked at it.

          "Humph.  Now how did that get there?"

          Ana rolled her eyes and turned it over to reveal an ascription on the handle.  Dinah read it, "To my love."  She looked into Ana's eyes which were dark brown and hard to read. 

          "Get outta my way, I need to get some air because I think I'm going crazy and you need to get dressed." And with that Ana left.  Dinah was left with a ton of questions and no one to answer them.  _I guess I could go to Jack…but he would be all smug about it…no…this is driving me insane. She thought as she exited the cabin, but on her way to Jack's cabin she heard a tune.  _

          She looked around and everyone was sitting down.  Her mother, her dad, Katherine, her brother – James and old friends from home.  _Must be time for the wedding.  But why all my friends? She gasped at what this could mean.  She hid quickly as Ana started walking down the aisle.  Next came Gibbs then finally…the image made her want to throw up.  It was her and Jack.  Jack looking clean and pristine and her looking beautiful but in a RED wedding dress.  Yes, red was his favorite color, but come on!_

          She stayed put 'til the end of the ceremony and when Jack kissed the fake her, something inside wanted to lash out…but she waited.  Afterwards everyone jumped in the water.  Clothes and all.  When everyone was in the water Dinah slowly walked to the edge of the boat.  Jack saw her and called her in. 

          "Don't be afraid, just jump in!  I'll catch you!"  Dinah thought for a minute and then agreed.  It looked awfully tempting.  She got up on the edge and was about to jump when she heard something behind her.  She looked but saw nothing.  She turned back around and was about to jump once more but that voice bothered her again.

          She looked down.  "Ignore that voice, Dinah, I love you and I want you here with me, Jump!"

          She wavered at first but then she decided what she was going to do to.  She…

**Authors Note:**  Sorry guys, to leave yuh hanging, but you all are probably thinking to yourself, "I know she's gunna jump!"  But is she?  Why would she jump?  And who is this voice that warns her not to jump?  Is it her self-conscience?  Is it someone else?  Find out in the next Chapter!

_Author Thanks:_

**AgentStarbucks: **Thanks, I like Dinah's name too…hopefully you'll like her middle name…and Jack's middle name…

**StoryTellerJS:** WOW!  I love your enthusiasm! I would much like $500!  Btw- do you like the story so far?  Haven't heard from you in a while!


	8. That Woman!

A/N: Hopefully you all talked like a pirate today!  Because it was National Talk Like A Pirate Day!  Savvy?

**_Last Time:_**

"Don't be afraid, just jump in!  I'll catch you!"  Dinah thought for a minute and then agreed.  It looked awfully tempting.  She got up on the edge and was about to jump when she heard something behind her.  She looked but saw nothing.  She turned back around and was about to jump once more but that voice bothered her again.

          She looked down.  "Ignore that voice, Dinah, I love you and I want you here with me, Jump!"

          She wavered at first but then she decided what she was going to do to.  She…

          Dinah took one foot off the edge was just about to fall when she was pulled back.  She started kicking and screaming and then both her feet landed on the deck and she woke up.  

          "Jack?"

          He cupped her dainty face in his hands and asked with honest concern, "Are you okay?"

          She quickly looked around, it was foggy and the ship was rocking terribly.  The sun wasn't up yet.  "Where am I?" she asked frantically, grabbing onto his elbows.

          "On the _Pearl__, lass."_

          "But I…You were…It was a dream, wasn't it Jack?"  She concluded.

          "Yes Dinah, it was nothing more than a dream.  But what were you dreaming about?  You were 'bout to jump."

          "James…James was in the water, and mom and papa, and Ana and…you,"

          "Me?"

          Dinah nodded.

          Jack realized that she looked a bit uncomfortable and he dropped his hands.  "Well go sleep in Ana's room.  You don't usually open doors when sleep walking." She nodded without picking a fight and went inside, only to find that Ana was snoring.  She came back out and was going to sleep on the deck but there was Jack, sitting next to the door.  He quickly got up and asked, "What's wrong?"

          "She's snoring…so I'll just sleep out here…"

          "Oh no…you go sleep in my bed."

          Dinah stared at Jack.

          "I'm serious.  I can sleep in there.  Just go."  She paused before actually going.  When she reached the door she turned and looked.  He made a hand gesture, signaling that it was alright.  She went inside.  

          The next morning Gibbs came into the galley and saw Ana and Jack talking quietly, drinking something that Gibbs figured was rum.  He walked over to the table with a cup and sat down and listened to them talk.

          "…well don't forget what you did to her two years ago," Ana Maria said to Jack.  She didn't look that happy.

          "You seem more upset than she is."

          "I've known that girl since I was little, I've looked after her and then I become part of your crew and I'm torn between my best friend and my captain."

          Jack looked away.  He noticed Gibbs sitting next to him and asked, "What you have to say?"

          "Bad luck bringin' a woman on board…"

          Jack sighed, _I knew he was going to say that.  "Are we close?" he asked, hoping to avoid anymore talking about this subject._

          "Aye Cap'an, we'll be there in 'bout an hour."  Gibbs answered.

          "Fine. I have some business to take care off before we dock."  He said getting up.

          Ana cocked one of her eyebrows.  "Is this business in your bed right now?"

          Jack smiled at her and pointed a finger, and without saying a word, left.  He walked across the ship and breathed deep. This was going to be the first time seeing her sleep in a long time…not that it was a problem, but it would be a temptation not to climb into bed with her and hold her.  

          The sun was just now coming up.  He remembered how much Dinah liked sunrises, _I'll have to surprise her and… Jack stopped himself.  __Don't start…just walk in the cabin and wait for her to wake up.  He told himself.  He opened the door and found four of his chests stacked on top of each other blocking anyone from entering._

          _Confounded woman!  _Jack sighed and sat down next to the door.  Half an hour later he heard some moment.  Most of the crew was already up.  Jack stood up and said loudly into the chests, "Dinah, are you in there!?"

          "That's Miss Milton to you!  And of course I am.  Where else would I be?"

          "Now how am I supposed to get in there and help you get these chests down?" Jack asked, leaning against the frame, hoping to get somewhat of a reaction out of her but heard nothing.  He heard her rustling around in the room and then saw two chests move, and Dinah's face appear.  

          "Never figured that they were empty, did you?"  She asked smiling.  The smile left Jacks face as he moved the other two chests and went inside.  He shut the door behind him.  

          "Why must you insist on shutting the door?" She asked, opening it and letting the sun shine its light on her face.

          "Because maybe I need to talk to you in private!" He said shutting the door.

          Dinah turned and faced him, crossing her arms.

          "We're about to dock."

          "Where?"

          "The place where I have to re-"

          "Yes, yes, I know, I know, but WHERE, captain?  What is this landmark called?"

          Jack mumbled something and left the cabin.  Dinah's mouth dropped and she followed him.  "Excuse me, Captain, did you say what I think you just said?"

          He turned around, "What would that be, Lass?"

          "Did you say New York?  As in the Americas?  As in…auh!"  She said, in disgust.

          "No need to show your prissy self…You're not getting off this boat."  He said and started walking again.

          "What!?  But I need something to write on!"  She said following.

          "I know you do lassie," He said stopping short and coming close to her. "And I have already taken care of that.  Ana Maria shall go and get you something, and get it to your specifications, since I'm sure you will tell her why you need it."  He said smiling, leaving her in the middle of the ship with her arms still crossed.

          "Okay crew!  Busy yourselves with whatever business here, may it be drinking or pleasurable company, enjoy it while you can.  I will be back in a couple of hours."  Jack said to everyone after they docked.  Dinah took the words to heart and walked to the plank leading to the dock.  Jack put his hand on her waist and pushed her back, "Where do you think you're goin'?"

          "I'm going to busy myself with whatever business I have here…Like you said!"

          "Like you pointed out to me yesterday, you're not part of my crew.  Now promise me you'll not set one foot on that plank!"

          Dinah pouted and nodded.  Jack stuck out her hand to shake and she spit on hers and started shaking his.  _She knows I hate that…this woman…Jack broke the shake and looked her in the eye while wiping his hand off, "Now you promised…"_

          She nodded.  "Just go!  Jeez!"  He nodded and left.  As soon as he was out of sight she ran into her cabin and shut the door.  Ana Maria was getting some money from one of the many chests she had stored under some wood planks in her cabin.

          "What's the plan?" She asked.

          Dinah smiled and leaned against the door.  "It's perfect.  He made me promise to something that we can easily pull off!  Let's go!"  Ana laughed and gave some money to her friend.  She took the money, folded it and stuck it in her bra.  She wrapped her loose braid up on top of her head and stuck her hat on top.  She looked like a hair-less woman.  _Perfect, if he sees some me, then he'll look for hair and won't find any.  _She smiled and the two women quickly left the ship.

AUTHOR THANKS:

**StoryTellerJS****: Once again, I find myself writing to you. Thank you so much for the long review.  It was fun to read.  And I totally know what you mean about the $500!  I would spend it all on candy too!  And I think we can all agree on the Homework thing!  But luckily it's the weekend and hopefully I can get in a lot of chapters!  YAY!**


	9. The Past Not Yet Releaved

A/N:  Okay, have to admit, I kinda messed up and confused some people on the last chapter!  Now lets' start with New York- yes, it was there back then.  But it was only a colony, because this story takes place in the late 1700's.  Now the bra thing, you so right!  No bra's back then!  Sorry!  I'll try to do better.  I guess poor Dinah will have to wear corsets….because who likes being without "support"?  And putting her hair in her hat- that was kinda like a disguise.  Because if Jack saw something who looked like her but then didn't see her chestnut colored hair, then he would know that it wasn't her…get it?  

Now on with the story!

          Jack whistled as he walked up the plank leading to his ship.  He had just spent two hours with a wonderful woman and two hours before that, talking with old friends.  _It's been a good day._  Then he remembered who was on board and suddenly felt…different.  But he decided not to show that so he kept whistling again.

          "Gibbs!  Shove off!"

          "Aye, Captain!" Jack smiled.  _That's what I like.  No argument from him or anyone else on this ship…except for Dinah.  Speaking of Dinah…_  Jack turned around and marched to her cabin and knocked.

          He heard something bump and running around, then heard her saying 'stay'.

          She opened the door slightly and smiled, "Yes Captain?"

          "You've been here all day?"

          Dinah nodded.

          "No…leaving the ship?"

          Dinah shook her head.

          "Did Ana get what you wanted?" Jack asked, but before she could answer he strode in, leaving the door open.  He looked around, looking for something that she would talk to.  It didn't look that much different, in fact.  "So where is it?"  He asked turning around and facing her.

          "What Captain?"

          "Your writing thing…"

          "Oh!"  Dinah moved her left hand to the chest that Ana had out and handed it to the captain.  She kept her right hand behind her back, for the bruise had grown much worse and deeper in color.  Jack looked at the book.  It was a thin, leather-covered book.  She opened it and flipped through the pages.  _Nothing._

          "What do you plan to do with it?"

          "Well, that's my business, Captain, if you don't mind…" She said, taking the book back.  Jack noticed that she had only showed her left hand during this whole conversation, in fact that's all he had seen all day and last night.  

          "What's with you?"

          "What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

          "Your right hand."  He said, holding out his own hand.

          "What about it?"

          "Let me see it."

          "Why?"

          "Because I'm the captain and I said so."

          Dinah sighed and knew there wasn't a way of getting around it.  She held out her arm, luckily her sleeve covered her wrist, hopefully he wouldn't touch it.  It was awfully frail today.  But he grabbed the wrist and she yelped in pain.  He paused, looking at her, her clinched fist at her side and her mouth desperately trying to stay closed. He lifted up the sleeve and moved his hand.  His eyes bulged at the sight of her wrist.  Black and blue and purple were the colors that circled her wrist and orange and dark yellow framed the dark colors.  

          Before he could ask what had happened, he felt his leg being blown on.  He looked down.

          "What is _that_?"  He asked pointing to the thing at his feet.  Dinah bent down and picked up a piglet.  

          "This is Wilbur."

          Jack's mouth opened a little and his hand flung out to the side of him.  He took two deep breaths and closed his eyes before opening them and seeing the pig again.  His face flushed and he marched out of the cabin.

          "GIBBS!  ANA!"  Jack yelled and the two quickly came to him, and Dinah followed their lead.

          Jack cleared his throat, not knowing where to start.  "Where did that come from?"  He said pointing to the pig.

          "Well see," Gibbs and Ana started at the same time but Dinah stepped in-between them and Jack.

          "No, I need to tell you something first."

          Jack eyed her as she put the pig down, pointed to Jack's cabin and the little pig went.  Dinah followed him and Jack after her.  After they all got there and she was sitting on a desk chair with Wilbur in her lap and Jack was sitting on the bed, she asked, "What do you want to know first?"

          "Where in the bloody he-"

          "HEY!  Virgin ears here…" She said pointing to Wilbur.  Jack rolled his eyes.

          "Where did you get the stupid thing?"

          "Well first off, I don't like how you're calling him stupid and you haven't even met him!" Dinah said getting up and setting Wilbur on the chair

          "He's a bloody pig!"

          "I don't care.  He's got a personality and he's trainable, and potty-trained!"

          "Well that's a load off my mind!" Jack said sarcastically.

          "Nathan told me that he was the runt of the litter…no decent farmer or anyone else for that matter would ever buy him.  And he didn't have the heart of taking advantage of a runt…"  She explained, giving Jack puppy-dog eyes.

          "Who the blast is Nathan!?"

          "The man who sold me Wilbur!"

          _The **man?  Dinah doesn't even call ****me a man…I think.**_

"Well I don't care!  What I want to know is why the thing is on my ship!"

          "Because I bought him," She said quietly.

          A light came on in Jack's head.  He slowly got up.  _Nathan told her?  She bought him?_

"YOU BLOODY PROMISED!"

          "Calm down!  I promised you that I wouldn't set a foot on the plank…and I didn't.  Ana gave me a piggy-back ride down to the dock and up to the ship."

          Jack started to laugh.  He sat down on his bed and laughed harder, and then just stopped.  "So let me get this straight, you promised me that you wouldn't set a foot on the plank and you didn't, but you went through the trouble of getting Ana to carry you, just so you could what?  Buy a pig?  Send out an SOS?  Pierce your body?"

          "Don't be ridiculous, I would never pierce anything else than my ears…"  Jack rubbed his forehead.

          "What else did you buy?"

          "Pardon?"

          "What else did you buy, Dinah?!"

          "I uh…bought some clothes…"

          "Okay fine.  You can keep the pig.  But where did you get that huge thing on your wrist?" Jack asked looking into her eyes.

          Dinah seemed hurt.  "Jackson Wyatt Sparrow!  How dare you ask me such a thing!"  She yelled.  "If you don't know or don't have any idea then I'm not going to tell you!  How could you be so disconnected to not notice!?  How can you be so…AHHH!  Forget it!"  And with that she picked up Wilbur and left.

          That night Jack went out and lay in the middle of the boat.  They were docked somewhere close to Bermuda, hopefully Dinah wouldn't realize and demand to be taken back home.  Jack only remembered two times when he was called by his full name.  The first time he was three and his mother said it in a loving/sad tone.  She had just gotten word that her husband had died.  His boat, taken over by the British Army and he and his crew were promptly taken to the gallows.  

          The second time was when he was rowing away (on Ana's "borrowed" boat) from a west Bermuda beach.  It was by Dinah of course.  She was crying and calling his name, over and over again she called, but he kept rowing until she was out of sight and out of audible range.  

          He was taken there by rum traders and found Dinah, right where he had left her two months before.  When her mother heard that Jack was back she told Dinah to never see him again, but Dinah of course disobeyed her mother.

          But she snuck out of the house every night and they would go lay on a beach.  But one night Ana Maria docked at "their" beach and they were introduced.  Dinah spent the next days with Ana and Jack kept thinking about her little boat.  He needed it if he ever needed to get to Barbossa and reclaim his ship.  But the only thing stopping him from taking it was Dinah.

          Finally one night they were on the beach and she fell asleep.  So he quietly crept on to the boat, but while he was rowing, she woke up.  And he hadn't heard or seen her again since this week.

          _That woman would've followed me if she could've.  But I didn't particularly want her to follow me.  Who knows why.  I don't even know why I left other than for the _Pearl_, but why then?  I bet she came up with about a million over those two years while I was fighting for my ship and then just wondering around on it.  Many times I thought of coming to get her, but who was I kidding?  Why would she come back to me?  I left her crying and screaming my name on a beach.  I guess the best I can do are women like Scarlet…_

October 15th, 1795

        I'm on this blasted ship again.  Jack kidnapped me when I was on _The __Douglas__.  Why doesn't this man just leave me alone?  Was it not enough that he left me alone on a beach with no explanation?  But now he has to come back two years later and ruin the rest of my life. _

        When mother told me for months if I was sorry that I had gotten involved with a pirate I wanted to smack her because she was getting into my business and then rubbing my nose in the whole deal.  When James came to visit and asked if I had caught any guys in the past year I wanted to get my gun.  But now I wish they would've warned be before I got involved with this man.  

        I was only a girl when I first met Jack!  And he wasn't even that much of a pirate when I met him.  But he had a ship, and that's what I wanted.  I needed to get away from life and Jack was the one to take me…so I guess in a way I used him…but it's not like he used me too…

        He gave me a bruise yesterday…I remember when he told me about never hitting a girl and that was one thing about him that wasn't going to change.  He was going to be half-way polite to woman, and "exceptionally nice to you, Dinah Dear" were his words.  If leaving a person on a beach for no reason is treating them exceptional, then I hate to think what he does to people he hates…

Author P/S's….If you haven't noticed, this last entry was Dinah writing in her journal.  And whenever you see this writing, it will always be hers.  Okay? 


	10. Man Overboard

          Jack awoke the next morning to a wet nose on his neck.  Jack's eyes popped open and found Wilbur, he moved away from the pig quickly and sat up, setting one of his arms behind him and putting his weight on it, he pointed with the other arm to Dinah's cabin.  

          The pig followed directions and went inside the open door.  Jack heard a squeal of delight and then Dinah's head popped out, "Thanks…Captain."  She said and then shut the door.

          Jack got up and walked over to the door intending to put a stop to this whole "Captain, Miss Milton" deal.  He knocked on the door twice and Dinah answered it.

          "Yes Captain?"

          "May I come in?" He asked politely.

          Dinah eyed him and then nodded, opening the door wider.  She closed it and then joined Wilbur on the bed.  Jack leaned against Ana's chest and started, "Dinah, we've known each other for a long time right?"

          She slowly nodded.

          "And we've been close right?"

          Dinah snorted, "Depends on what your definition for 'close' is, Captain."

          "Dinah, the point I'm trying to make is that can we just cut the formal stuff?"

          "Why would we do that?"

          "Because we're going to be on this ship for a long time and if I accidentally call you Dinah, I don't want to get smacked."

          "Oh, the only reason you want to do this is so you won't get hurt?  Are you implying that I hurt you?"

          Jack rolled his eyes, this was becoming more complicated.  "Why can't we do that?"

          "Why do we have to?"

          "Because it's driving both of us crazy, lass, and you know it."

          Dinah paused a long time before saying, "Fine.  But this still doesn't mean you get to call me 'luv'."

          "Deal, but it'll get to you sooner or later…"

          Dinah rolled her eyes and stood up, "Is that all, Jack?"

          Jack frowned, the way she just said his name sounded bad, like an insult.  _Well that's gunna have to change._

"Actually yes, lass, there is!  About this bruise thing…"

          Dinah groaned. "Didn't we go over this yesterday?"

          "I just want to know who did it, and before you start screaming and yelling, can I at least look at it?"

          "Returning to the scene of the crime are we?" Dinah mumbled.

          "What was that?"

          "Nothing."  Dinah held out her hand and Jack carefully took it in his.  He turned it, which Dinah winced a little and then he put his fingers over it.  They fit perfectly.  A light went on in Jack's head and he knew who made the bruise on her wrist.  He looked down at her and she looked at him.  Locked in eye contact, he started to move closer to her, when he was just about to bend down and kiss her; there was a knock on the door.  

          Without for an answer Ana burst in and said, "Captain, you gotta come see this."  She waited as Jack practically forced himself out of the cabin and followed her.  But he didn't have to walk a long ways to see what Ana was about to tell him.  There in the water was a sinking ship, and people sinking along with it.  The only person he could see struggling for life was a young man.  "MAN OVERBOARD!"  He yelled.  The crew threw a rope out and the man grabbed on to it.  With Cotton, Ana, Gibbs and Jack all pulling- the man was rescued.  

          "Pirates."  Was the first thing he said when Ana gave him a blanket.  Jack, Ana and Dinah were standing around him.  He had blue eyes and dark brown hair.  His skin was gold-ish brown from the sun and he was tall.  

          "Pirates attacked us and left about twenty minutes before you arrived.  The ship was a cargo ship carrying everyday things, they asked if I knew of the _Black Pearl and I told them of course, everyone has heard of the __Pearl__. But what they really wanted was where the ship was and I told them I didn't know, and then they fired at us."_

          Ana looked at Jack, who was thinking everything over in his head, "This is the _Pearl__, mate," Jack said.  "But do you have any idea what the ships name was?"_

          The man thought and then said, "A name…starting with…a 'D'?"

          Dinah laughed, "It wasn't _The Douglas, was it?"_

          "Yes!"  Dinah stopped and the smile went off her face.  She looked at Ana and Jack.

          "What's your name?" Ana Maria asked.

          "Kevin, Kevin Johnson."

          Dinah smiled, she had always liked that name.  "I'm Dinah," She said, sticking her hand out.  Jack looked at her, and then looked at Kevin.

          He smiled, took her hand and kissed the top of it.  She blushed.

          "And I, matey, I am Captain Jack Sparrow."  Jack said, taking off his hat.

          "I thought so…it's the eyes, but somehow I thought there would be less kohl.

          Jack paused, thinking if he should the man over the ship and let him drown.  But before he could act on it, Dinah said, "Well I'm sure you and Ana have a lot of business to tend to, so I'll take Mr. Johnson down to the galley and feed him."  She smiled and left quickly with Kevin. 

          Jack watched them leave and faintly heard Kevin ask if it was alright for him to call her Dinah and for her to call him Kevin.  Ana Maria cleared her throat.

          "Right, _The_ Douglas._" Jack, said, turning his back on the steps down to the galley.  He started walking towards the helm and Ana followed him.  "Why the blast would that man sink a cargo ship?"_

          "And why didn't we see them?  No ship is that fast.  We can usually see one from twenty minutes away."

          "And why did Mr. Johnson call them pirates!?  That man is the stiffest man I've ever met!"

          "You don't suppose he's that mad?"

          "Huh?" Jack said, when finally reaching the helm.

          "You don't think he's looking for us because of Dinah and he's mad enough to sink ships that don't know where we are, do you?"

          "Is that fear I hear in your voice?" Jack questioned.

          Ana stepped on his foot hard, "Ouch!"

          "Jack, I'm just saying that it's possible."

          "Well if it is, then when they find us, we'll have more canons then them anyhow.  We can easily catch up with them after we drop off Mr. Johnson."

          "Aye, Captain."

          "So Kevin, where exactly are you from?" Jack asked that night while Kevin, him, Dinah and Ana sat around a table drinking rum.

          "I live off the coast of Haiti.  Heard of it?"

          "Heard of it!?  I've been there a couple times!  Do you know a woman named Lynn?"

          "Black hair, blue eyes, fair skin?" Kevin described.  Jack nodded, "She's my sister."

          Jack's mouth dropped.

          "How do you know her?"

          "You'll have to ask her that, mate." Jack answered, taking a drink.   Putting the cup down, he left.  

          "I better go too, the Captain is going to want us up early tomorrow to get our places sorted…" Ana said standing up.  "Oh, and Jack said you can sleep in Gibbs room …Dinah, do you know where his cabin is?"

          She nodded.

          "Okay well, see you tomorrow."  

          After she left the two sat around and talked for hours.  

          Finally Kevin asked the question that Dinah hoped he wouldn't.  "So why are you here?"

          "Jack kidnapped me…from _The Douglas_."  She said. 

          "Have you met him before that?"

          Dinah paused and looked into her empty cup, "Yea, kinda…"    

          Kevin eyed her and then looked into Jack's cup.  He poured the left over contents into his won cup. Dinah saw this and thought, _Left over Rum?  From Jack?  What's wrong with him?  He never leaves rum in a cup._

          "Did you hear me?" Kevin asked loudly, breaking Dinah from her thoughts.

          "Huh?"

          "Were you two lovers?"

          "No…of course not.  I won't make love to any man unless there's a ring on my finger…and Jack isn't exactly the kind of person who would put a ring on anyone's finger…" Dinah said.  Then she heard footsteps, thinking someone was coming down, she looked, but no one appeared.

          "Sounds like someone was spying…"  Kevin concluded, Dinah looked at him and paused.

          "I guess we should get going.  I like my sleep."  Kevin agreed and they left.  The walked across the deck to Gibbs cabin and before Kevin went in, he kissed Dinah's cheek and smiled.

          She slowly turned around, and jumped from seeing Jack standing by her door.

          "Waiting for something Captain?"

          "Your pig won't leave me alone…"

          Dinah looked at his feet and smiled.  There was Wilbur, sleeping, with his head on one of Jack's boots.  She walked over and picked him up.  "Why couldn't you just have put him in the cabin?"

          "I tried, he pushed his way out and oinked at me."

          Dinah smiled, "And what you don't want a Milton in your bed?"

          Jack raised his eyebrow.

          "I named him Wilbur Milton."

          "You shock me, you know that?"

          "How so?"

          "A man just kissed you goodnight and then you come over 'ere and flirt with me?"

          "You call that flirting?"

          "What would call it?"

          "Pressing myself against you…"  Dinah said, petting her pet.  The thought of that ever happening intrigued Jack.  "And it's not like you haven't done the same.  I'm sure in Tortuga you're with more than one woman a night, so don't go and try to accuse me of being…"

          "Unfaithful?" Jack finished. 

          Dinah paused.  "I'm not involved with either of you right now, so I'm not being unfaithful to anyone…"

          "You sure, lass?" Jack asked, coming closer.

          "I barely know the man!"

          "And your Captain?"

          "I don't have a Captain…I never have."

          Jack stopped in front of her, her arms holding Wilbur were touching his lower chest and her scent was flowing from her hair, and entering his nose at high speeds.  With one small move he bent his head down and lightly kissed her lips, tempting her to kiss him back.  But she didn't.  He looked at her in confusion and she started shaking her head.  Then quickly and without a word she went into her cabin and shut the door.


	11. Jealousy

A/N: BEST MOVIE IN THE WORLD!  Benny and Joon…it has Johnny Depp in it and a GREAT song!  GO OUT AND RENT IT NOW!  And uh…sorry it took me so long to write this…I uh…had to go live my life and do my homework…yea…it sucks.

Dinah sighed for the third time that night.  She wasn't getting any sleep thinking about what just happened.  Ana was snoring slightly and Wilbur was oinking in his sleep.  She heard the water lap up against the boat, but none of these sounds could lull her to sleep.  She got up and grabbed her journal and slowly left the cabin.  He headed towards the bow of the ship, and smiled at the man who was steering.  Usually Jack didn't do that, but I guess he wanted to get to Haiti quickly.

Dinah sat and leaned against the corner of the end of the ship.  She didn't know if she was going to write in her journal, but if she did, then she would be ready.  She crossed her legs in front of her and hugged her journal to her chest.

_Why did he kiss me?  Why did he have to open that door again?  Granted, he's not he best kisser, but he puts such emotion into his kisses, as he does with everything.  Why am so blasted attracted to that man?  He's a pirate, not very clean, has weird hair styles, talks a lot, gets drunk on rum, has a desire for "pleasurable company" and…has kohl under his eyes!  He argues with almost everything I say or do, he's rough, and rude, and…and…UNDEPENDABLE!_

The more Dinah thought about it, the more she became mad at herself for ever being with the man.  When she thought about all the time and energy she wasted on him, it made her irritated.  And the fact that he seemed almost jealous over the fact that she was spending time with Kevin upset her more.  _Well fine.  If he wants to be stupid about this whole thing, I'll get back at him for kidnapping me and leaving me and…Well I'll just be with Kevin… _She thought to herself.  Yes, this did seem a little childish, but when you have feelings that store up inside of you for two years, you tend to lash out in odd times.

The last thought in Dinah's head before she drifted off into dream-land was smacking Jack across the face.

Dinah woke up late the next day to someone shaking her gently. She smiled and pulled the blanket up to her chin.  Dinah's thoughts cleared up, _blanket?_ She opened her eyes to find Ana trying to wake her.  

"Dinah!  Finally, I've been here for almost five minutes!  I thought you'd be dead."

"She's a heavy sleeper…" Jack commented from the helm.  She grunted.

          "And she's also not a morning person."

          "Aye, but it's not morning!"

          Dinah slowly got up, covering her mouth she asked, "Where'd this blanket come from?"

          "What are you doing?" Ana asked.

          "Morning breath…I don't want to be killing you…"  Jack smiled yet Dinah was being serious.

          Ana laughed, "You won't, Gibbs has worse breath than ANYONES morning breath."

          "Okay, okay, but where did this come from?"

          Ana shrugged.

          "Fine, where's Kevin?"

          "Down in the galley, I imagine…why?  You and him have some business?" Ana Maria asked with a wink.

          "Maybe…" Dinah smiled and promptly left.

          Now Dinah was never really planning to like Kevin, but when you spend all hours of the day with a man…you begin to like him, or like things about him.

          One thing that Dinah noticed was that Jack came down to the galley every half an hour, had a cup of rum and left.  All the while, watching her and Kevin.  She had always thought that women who used jealousy were being totally unfair.  Of the things to use against a man, jealousy was the worst.  

          But here she was, flirting with Kevin, but getting to know him.  And that's what kept her there.  She kept telling herself that she was being nice and hospitable by eating with him and talking with him.  But every time Jack opened that hatch and came down those steps and looked at her with those brown eyes she told herself to leave.

          Jack closed the hatch for the fourth time today and mumbled to himself while he walked to the helm, where Ana Maria had taken over for the fourth time today.  Ana was getting fed up with this.

          "Captain, why don't you just go down there and sit with them and talk?!  You're the Captain!  You can do that!"

          "Now, why would I want to do that?"

          "Because…" Ana stopped, making sure she said this right, "Because maybe you're attracted to Dinah…"

"Attracted?  To that skinny little brat, are you serious!?"

Ana crossed her arms in front of her.  Jack sobered up and said, "Dinah and I had something a long time ago.  I left her on a beach two years ago and now I kidnapped her, if something was between us, it would've happened, savvy?"

"Dinah and you had _something_?  Hmhp…that's a strange way of putting it…do you think Dinah would describe it like that, mate?"

Jack turned around and faced the ocean.  "I don't care what she would say."

Ana threw her hands up in defense and saw the hatch door open.  Jack turned around and saw Dinah and Kevin come out.  Kevin waved a little and went to his cabin that he was sharing.  Dinah walked over, looking at Jack until he broke the eye contact.  She stopped.  Ana looked at her, then at Jack, then back at Dinah, Jack kept his eyes forward and Dinah was looking at her feet.  Ana rolled her eyes and left, mumbling about something.   _What is it with pirates and mumbling? _Dinah thought as she watched Ana walk to their cabin and slam the door.  A minute later she opened it and set Wilbur on the deck and shut the door again.

Wilbur looked around and then wandered off.  Dinah was worried about it.  She had Jack tell the crew about him…hopefully he did.  She didn't want Roberts finding him and cookin' him up for dinner.

"Jack, did you tell the crew about Wilbur?" Dinah asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes lass, I did."

She stood there a little longer before asking, "How much longer 'til we get to Haiti?"

"We'll be in about three days, why?  Getting tired of your guest?"

"He's not my guest, he's yours.  He's on your ship not mine."

"Well the way you've been treatin' him…"

"Are you jealous?" Dinah asked, but the minute she did, she regretted it.

Jack turned around and looked her in the eye, "You would like that too much, wouldn't you lass?"

Dinah swallowed.  

"What if I was, then what would you do?  Console me?" He asked, moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"I would tell you to get over it, because I've had plenty of chances to be jealous while I've been here."

Jack smiled slightly, "Like when lass?"

"I don't really want to discuss that with you…and I wasn't finished!"

"Then by all means, miss,"

Dinah sighed.  "And you the one who…who…"

"Spit it out, lass."

"Who kissed me last night."

Jack raised one of his eyebrows and then lowered it and turned back around.  "It seemed like the best thing to do…at the time luv,"

Dinah's mouth dropped and she stormed off to the galley to get something other than rum, if they had it.

Jack smiled, he knew her game. "_Are you jealous?" _ _Yea right, Captain Jack Sparrow is never jealous of anything other than money and the Pearl__.  I don't even need that woman.  I don't need anything but this ship…well and some rum maybe.  But no blasted woman like her.  No one like Dinah…Dinah…_

Jack's thoughts started to fade but all of the sudden he heard a scream.  It came from the galley.  Jack left his post and yelled for Cotton.  _That scream sounded like Dinah. He thought as he threw open the hatch and ran down stairs.  _


	12. More Problems

**LAST TIME: Dinah's mouth dropped and she stormed off to the galley to get something other than rum, if they had it.**

Jack smiled, he knew her game. "_Are you jealous?" _ _Yea right, Captain Jack Sparrow is never jealous of anything other than money and the Pearl__.  I don't even need that woman.  I don't need anything but this ship…well and some rum maybe.  But no blasted woman like her.  No one like Dinah…Dinah…_

 Jack's thoughts started to fade but all of the sudden he heard a scream.  It came from the galley.  Jack left his post and yelled for Cotton.  _That scream sounded like Dinah. He thought as he threw open the hatch and ran down stairs.  _

When got down to the galley he saw Dinah crying, with her hands covering her mouth and Roberts with an "uh-oh" look and Kevin with a "oops" look on his face.

Jack went straight to Dinah and put his arm around her, but before he could ask what was wrong, she started yelling at Kevin.  "How could you?  You had no right to do that!  I mean if it's just wondering around then wouldn't you think it belonged to someone?  And even if he didn't then why would you…why would you…just," Dinah made a breaking gesture with her hands and burst out into harder tears.  Jack was thoroughly confused.  _Wondering around? It?  What "it" is on the ship that belongs to someone that you could break…ohhh…  Jack's mouth dropped slightly and realized the reason for the screaming and the crying.  _

"Roberts?"

"Aye,"

"Is he…still…" Jack didn't know how to put it without upsetting Dinah more.  Though now she was crying into his shoulder and he could feel the tears touching his skin.

Roberts shook his head, "I didn't know what he was talking about until he showed me…showed me the pig…" Dinah shuddered.  

"Put him in the brig for now…" 

"What?" Kevin protested.

"Don't worry, it doesn't leak anymore…and it has a cot…"

"But I'm you're guest…"

"Right…you're a guest of a **pirate**…on a **pirate ship…Savvy?"**

"Yea, I savvy!" Kevin said as he was pushed up the stairs by Roberts.  Jack smiled at the improper use of the term.  Then he remembered the woman in his arms.  Jack lightly combed through the ends of Dinah's hair, which was down and un-made at the moment.  He always liked her hair.  That was actually the first thing that actually attracted him to her, was her chestnut colored hair.  

"Dinah, luv, my feet…I've been standing all day."  He said, trying to tell her that he needed to sit.

She sniffed and lifted her head from his shoulder.  He looked at her already swollen and bloodshot eyes and felt for her.  She rubbed the huge wet spot on his shirt, as if that would make it go away.

"I'm sorry," She got out between tears. 

"It's fine.  Now c'mon."  Jack took her hand and led her up the steps, across the deck and into his cabin.  She looked at him as he led her to the bed.  He turned his head and gave her the kindest look she had ever received from him and knew that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her; he just wanted to comfort her. 

"You know, I used to have a pet…" He started as she crawled onto the bed and he grabbed a blanket from a trunk.  "It was a parrot…" He went and sat next to her and she rested her head on his dry shoulder and put her arm around his stomach.  "And I know, I know, you're thinking, of course it would be a parrot…" He opened up the blanket and covered her and put his arm around her shoulders, with both of them quite comfortable Jack finished his story.  "But at first I never really liked the thing.  It was annoying and loud.  The blasted thing kept me up all night.  But after about a week of ignoring it…the thing learned my name.  I was touched.  So I named it Sparrow and I taught it a lot of sayings and with that pet I picked a lot of pockets…" Jack chuckled at the memory.  

"But morning I woke up and Sparrow was gone…I went to my mum and she said he passed away during the night…poor thing…" Jack faded.  They lay in bed just listening to each other breath for the longest time until both of them fell asleep.

Morning came soon enough and Dinah woke up to the sounds the crew was making.  She lay in bed for a while and finally opened her eyes.  She looked around, _this isn't my room… she thought to herself.  But then she remembered last night and how she acted.  __Weak, she thought, __that's how I acted.  She slowly sat up and untangled herself from Jack.  She looked at him sleep and thought, __Why__ did it have to be Jack who took me away last night?  If it was Ana then this would've been different.  He wouldn't have seen me cry over a little pig…I wouldn't have come to his room and slept with him…I wouldn't be here right now arguing with myself about staying here of leaving…Dinah finally sighed and got up, slowly walked across the room and left.  _

She walked across the deck and quietly entered her room to find Ana Maria sitting on her bed and looking at maps.  She looked up and her eyes immediately softened.  She got up and hugged Dinah.

"Don't worry, it was just a pig…" Dinah said as Ana let go.

"Just a pig?  You've been wanted a pig since you were a kid!  And then you finally get one and this sailor goes and kills it!"

"You're making too much of it…really…" Dinah said, changing.  She took off the outfit of Ana's that she had been wearing for a couple days and put on one that she bought in New York.  It looked like Ana's but the pants were black instead of dark green and the shirt was white instead of beige.

She put on boots that actually fit her and put the knife in her leg holder and the gun in between her belt and pants.  She grabbed her journal and left.  Ana followed her saying, "What with you?  Something happen last night?"

Dinah whirled around, "Didn't you notice how I didn't come in the cabin to sleep?"

"I figured you'd be with Jack."

"And I was!"

"Okay…"

Dinah sighed and pointed to his closed door, "I was with him all night."

Ana started to laugh, "What about your 'standard'?"

Dinah rolled her eyes, "I didn't have sex with him, I was just with him…"

"So?  What's wrong with that?"

Dinah paused; she had to think before she said anything, "Because I don't want to get into this thing again."

"This thing?"

"I mean that thing…I don't want to be involved with him, I don't want to be left alone and I don't want to feel alone when I'm supposed to feel loved…" Dinah looked into the eyes of her best friend and hoped that she wouldn't bring this up with the Captain. 

"Dinah…" Ana started, walking to her friend, talking quietly, "You may not want to start this again and he may deny about being attracted to you, but think 'bout this, he kidnapped you, for no apparent reason.  But if another ship came along, would you sneak off on to it?"  Ana gave her a questioning look and then left.  

Dinah stood in the middle of the ship for a while and then noticed a door opening.  It was Jack.  He stepped out and set his eyes on Dinah.  She locked eyes with him and he gave her a confused look, almost saying, _Why'd_ you leave?_  Dinah blinked and went to her cabin_

Jack sighed and went down to the galley, got a cup of rum and sat down in the corner.  _So I brought her into my cabin last night?  So I fell asleep listening to her breath and smelling her hair?  So I forgot how she felt in my arms?  It doesn't mean anything!  The woman drives me insane.  She's stubborn, emotional, eccentric, naïve, and still so young!  Why the blast did I even get involved with her? I would've been perfectly happy with women like Scarlet…the woman won't even let me bed her until…auh.  She is so…impossible!  Yes, she's attractive, but that's all about her that I find…well…NO!  That's it.  Nothing more.  Jack paused, _Then___ why did you take me to your cabin and care for me? He heard, except it was Dinah's voice in his head.  _

_The bloody woman is in my head!  No.  I'm a captain of a pirate ship.  I don't need a meaningful relationship…I don't **want **a meaningful relationship.  I don't want to fall in love and I don't want to…  _His thoughts were interrupted by Ana yelling his name from up on the deck.

"What the blast is it?" He said coming up, but then he saw a ship almost right next to theirs.  "Who's this?" He asked Ana and Gibbs.

"_The Rising Sun, Cap'an." Gibbs answered._

"What do they want?"

Ana looked at him and said, "Two things, Captain.  The two things that we happen to have…"

Jack turned his head and looked at Ana.  He knew what they wanted.  But he wasn't quite sure he was ready to give one of them up.  Yes, everything he was thinking about in the galley was true, but now, when this Captain threatened to take her away, he pushed his pirate thoughts aside.

          Jack stood and thought about this for a long time before actually saying something.  He locked eyes with the Captain of this ship next to him and realized that Dinah would be leaving.  The Captain gave him a deadly glare and kept eye contact with him.  Jack would never have imagined that he would see this man again.  But here he was, standing yards away, giving him the glare that Jack probably deserved.  Jack finally said, "Gibbs, go get Mr. Johnson.  Ana, invite the Captain of _The Rising Sun over.  And I'll…I'll go get Dinah."_

Author Thanks:

**Puka-da-puppi****- dude- you are the man.  Thanks for lookin' at my story and I would love to read yours, tell me the name and the rating (it's easier to find that way) and I'll be all over it.**

**Bali0- **Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but it had to be done! I like makin' you wait!  Evil, I know.  But hopefully this chapter was a little more satisfying.  

**Amy85- **Thanks for looking at my story too!  I'm glad you like it! 


	13. My Captain

**_LAST TIME: _** well…parts…of last time…

*"_The Rising Sun, Cap'an." Gibbs answered._

"What do they want?"

Ana looked at him and said, "Two things, Captain.  The two things that we happen to have…"

*Yes, everything he was thinking about in the galley was true, but now, when this Captain threatened to take her away, he pushed his pirate thoughts aside.

*He locked eyes with the Captain of this ship next to him and realized that Dinah would be leaving.  The Captain gave him a deadly glare and kept eye contact with him.  Jack would never have imagined that he would see this man again.  But here he was, standing yards away, giving him the glare that Jack probably deserved.  Jack finally said, "Gibbs, go get Mr. Johnson.  Ana, invite the Captain of _The Rising Sun over.  And I'll…I'll go get Dinah."_

Jack knocked lightly on Dinah's door.  "Come in!" She answered.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, looking at him with expectant eyes as he tried desperately not to show the hurt in his eyes.

"Jack?" She asked after he went a couple of minutes without saying anything.

"There's someone to see you…"  He said, looking at her, determined to let this roll off his shoulder.  She got up, a little confused about everything.  Jack was acting awfully strange.

She walked out of the cabin and heard the name that she had not wanted to hear on this ship.  "Dinah Eileen!" She turned her head and saw her brother, James.  He walked over to her and gave her a big brother hug and said, "What the heck are you doing here?"

He let go and looked her in the face.  She looked at Jack, who had his eyes glued to her, and then at Ana, who had her arms crossed.  "More importantly- what are you doing here!?  I thought you were stationed…else where…"

"Port Royal…but when I heard that my good friend Kevin was aboard a pirate ship, I had to come get him."

"Actually, Jack saved him.  His ship was sunk by _The Douglas and we saw him struggling for life…and…"_

"Then why was he in the brig?"

"Because he killed your sister's pet." Ana Maria said.  James glanced at the child-hood friend of his baby sisters.  He remembered her, but barely recognized her now.

"Ana?  Is that you?"

She nodded, with no expression on her face.

"Mates, I suggest we go down to the galley and have a round of rum!" Jack proposed, but before anyone could protest, Jack was already opening the hatch.

Once in the galley and seated, James started talking to Ana about old childhood memories.  Jack and Dinah sat across from each other, not saying a word, but looking at each other.

_I wonder if Dinah's going to leave. _Jack thought. While Dinah herself had that question in the back of her mind, she was thinking of something that Ana had said earlier.  _"You may not want to start this again and he may deny about being attracted to you, but think 'bout this, he kidnapped you, for no apparent reason.  But if another ship came along, would you sneak off on to it?"  __Now I don't have to sneak…my brother has practically forced it upon me to go with him…forced…wait…I want to go with him…right?_

"But Jack!  I almost forgot!" James said, disrupting Dinah's thoughts, "I was in Port Royal right?  And Will Turner is a friend of mine, and I mentioned coming to rescue my sister from Captain Jack Sparrow, and he gave me this," He said, pulling out a folded up letter with his name on it.  

Jack took it and as soon as he did Dinah said to her brother, "Rescue?"

He turned and looked at her.

"Come to rescue me?  Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?  James, I'm twenty-one years old.  I know how to throw a knife and use a gun.  I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!  And you, who haven't seen me in two years, decide to come and rescue me from a ship that I have been on before?  What did you think I was going to do?  Leave my life at home and live on the Ocean?"

"Dinah, don't be ridiculous, mother told me that you were kidnapped by pirates.  I just figured Jack would be behind it."

Jack looked at James and was about to get his gun out, but Ana shot him a look, telling him not to get involved.  

"James!  You don't get what I'm saying!  I'm telling you that I don't need your help!  I've done fine without you in my life!  You left to no one knows where when I was six!  And then I don't see you again until my eighteenth birthday?  Then you show up a year later to scold me on my behavior with…" Dinah looked at Jack and then at James, "…with useless company, and now…what do you expect me to do?"

"Dinah," James said sternly, rising from his chair, "I expect you to get out of those outlandish clothes and come to _The Rising Sun _and sail home with me."

Dinah paused.  She looked at Jack, then at Ana, and then back to James.  "When are you planning on leaving?"

"Maybe an hour…the crew needs to rest, we just got out of a storm.  I'm not sure, I mean, both these ships are anchored in the middle of the Caribbean."

Dinah breathed a deep breath and let it out.  "Okay…" She said, getting up.  She looked at Ana and moved her head towards up on deck and then left, with Ana close behind her.

For half an hour Dinah and Ana just sat in the cabin.  Both lying on their own beds, waiting for the other to speak.  But when someone did speak it was Dinah.

"He didn't need to come get me…It's not like Jack would've harmed me…" but then she rubbed her wrist, which was starting to fade, "…purposely…"

Ana nodded and sighed.

"Ana, have you ever fallen in love?"

She gave her a strange look.  "Aye," was all she said.

"Tortuga?"  Dinah asked.

Ana nodded and smiled, "He's a Captain and everything…"

"How?  You and I have always thought of love as a weakness…a flaw…"

She shrugged.  "I dunno, lass, it just happened.  The bloody man got to me…And lord knows that love is too blasted impractical on the open seas…but it's happened to me, and I don't even know if the man feels the same…but I know that I would swim the Caribbean if it was the only way."

Dinah soaked up Ana's words and then said, "Not like I'm in love…anymore…"

Ana looked at Dinah and said, "Do you want to leave?"

"I dunno…Jack kidnapped me…and at the time I was about ready to throw him of the ship…but now…I dunno…things are changing…their going back to the way they were when we were together…but I don't know if I want them to go back to that…you know?"

Ana nodded.

"You think I should talk to him…don't you?"

She nodded again.  Dinah groaned but got up and slowly walked over to Jack's cabin, paused and then knocked.

**      **      **      **      **      **      **      **      **      **      **      **      **      **      **          **      **      **      **

Jack went to his cabin and tried to get Dinah out of his mind.  He didn't want to think about this current problem anymore.  _It was always one thing after another with Dinah.  Jack thought, remembering the time when he ended up shooting a man for Dinah…not that he necessarily regretted it, because if he didn't, Dinah would've been hurt._

So Jack sat on his bed and opened the letter from Will.  

**Jack-**

**          Hope you stayed on your ship after I left.  You seemed like you were going to stay there, but I never can tell with you.  ****Elizabeth**** sends her love and says to stop drinking rum.  She says that after the honeymoon, she got complaints of you hitting on people because you were so drunk…and the people were NOT people of the female sex…**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the wedding and we would love to have you come visit again.  I wouldn't mind clashing swords with a first class swords fighter.  Jack looked up from the letter and smiled.  _First Class…_ He kept reading, ****Elizabeth**** keeps telling me that when you come down again you can meet some ladies that she thinks would be "perfect for you".  But I keep telling her that ****Tortuga**** and the Sea keeps you satisfied.  I mean, what kind of pirate would you be if you had a wife who was sea-sick and almost fainted at the idea of wearing pants?  **

**Of course she insists that you need something more than one-night stands…you know Elizabeth, romantic all the way…_ Jack laughed, _She a romantic?  You're the one dressed up in a hat with a HUGE feather on the back of it…he can't tell me that wasn't for her…_Jack smiled again and kept reading.  _****But I assured her that all Pirates need are One-night stands…especially you.  You've never been the settling down type, have you?  Well try to write soon, but I know you're busy…being a pirate and all.  –Will Turner.**

Jack folded up the letter and heard a knock on the door.  He got up and opened the door to Dinah.

"Dinah!"

"Hi…Can we talk?"  She asked, acting a little nervous.

"Take a seat, luv."  Dinah heard the luv but let it slide; she had bigger things to argue about.

"Why did you leave?" Dinah asked, standing, looking up at Jack.

"Leave where?"

"Leave _me._"

Jack hesitated.  "The _Pearl, luv, I took Ana's boat to go get a ship from Port Royal…things got complicated…but I finally got her back."_

"Then why didn't you come back for me…?"

"Why are you asking me this, luv?  Are you thinking that if I tell you something certain, you'll stay?  Sorry, this is your choice."

"But you kidnapped me!?  Why aren't you fighting for me?"  She asked, on the verge of breaking down.

"You don't want to be fought for…"

"How do you know what I want?"

Jack took a step closer and looked down at her.  "Dinah, I can't do this for you.  I told you that I would bring you home…but if you want to leave, I'm not going to be the one stoppin' you."

Dinah waited a few minutes before leaving.  She had made her decision.  She walked out to the side of the _Pearl__ and looked for James.  He saw her and came to his side of his ship.  "I can't, James…I'm staying here…"  She said to him.  Jack came out of his cabin and watched her turn around and look at him and then walk to her cabin.  _

Jack looked at James and James glared at him and yelled, "I won't hesitate to tell _The Douglas where you are!" and with that he turned around and told the crew to leave.  Within ten minutes the ship left, leaving in the opposite direction.  Jack looked around the ship and caught Ana smiling at _The Rising Sun_.  She was glad that Dinah had stayed._

Jack turned and went to Dinah's cabin and knocked.  She opened and he asked simply, "Why'd you do it?"

She smirked and said, "Why are you asking me this?  Are you thinking that if I tell you something certain that you'll…" She stopped.  "You're my Captain…" She said and waited for his response.  He smiled wide and showed all the colors in his mouth, "Gibbs!" He said, turning, still smiling, "Pull the anchor and get back on course!"   

AUTHOR NOTE:

          **AgentStarBuck**: Yes, I did mean her chest…as in chest of money…lol  


	14. Authors Note READ! IMPORTANT!

  Hey, what time it is?

AUTHORS NOTE TIME!

(Clapping)

Well see the thing is, I don't really like Authors notes…I don't read them on other ppl's stories, for example my sisters: INCONVENIENT.  (HINT HINT!)  But this is an accuse for why it took me so long to finish my chapter 14……..uh………oh yea, I was busy.  And this weekend I'm going to be busy too, you might not get another chapter 'til  Monday…maybe Friday.  I like writing and I'm kinda addicted…soooooo hopefully FRIDAY!  Okay, that's it.  Go read my chapter 14.

_-Rebel Lady-_


	15. All I Need

**What's happened so far…**

Dinah got kidnapped by Jack, who she's met before and had relations with…He's not quite sure why he kidnapped her, but he's still attracted to her.  She got a pig, the _Pearl picked up a sailor that's ship got sunk by the guy that was about to propose to Dinah…But then Jack took her…Umm the sailor killed Dinah's pig because he thought it was dinner and then Dinah's brother came to get both persons, but Dinah refused.  She said that Jack was her captain…after refusing that he was in earlier chapters….I DON'T KNOW!  I'm the one writing this story and I get confused…so if you need something more than my poor memory…go read the chapters!_

          Jack lay in bed that night thinking about everything that happened that day.  _Dinah refused a way out; Will wrote me.  Nothing to exciting or important to someone who didn't know Jack and his circumstances, but to him, it was all he was thinking about.  He started thinking about the thoughts he was having before Ana Maria showed him __The Rising Sun.  _I'm a captain of a pirate ship.  I don't need a meaningful relationship…I don't **want **a meaningful relationship.  I don't want to fall in love and I don't want to… _But then Jack's thoughts drifted to Will's letter.** '…But I assured her that all Pirates need are One-night stands…especially you.  You've never been the settling down type, have you?'  **_

Jack rubbed his forehead.  This woman stuff was too confusing.  Especially with Dinah.  With other girls he met, it was just bam, bam, bam, gone.  No questions asked, no returning for more…except for on Tortuga.  And no missing them…why did things have to be so complicated with her when it could've been easy?  _I never have been the settling down type and the thought never entered my head until I met Dinah.  Jack got up and started pacing.  __I always hated the word settling down anyways.  Pirates don't settle down until retirement, and by then it's too late to get a wife, unless you're in really good shape… Jack shook his head.  Why did he even have to bring that thought up?  _I hate to say this, but bringing Dinah on this ship was a mistake.  It's going to be a temptation not to think about marrying her…__

          Dinah tossed and turned that night dreaming of the first day that Jack and she met.  She was working at a local bar in Bermuda.  Her mother wasn't too happy about it, but it paid well.  Usually she would go out after work with a half-way decent guy, but that didn't happen very often.  A lot of sea captains and their crew came in almost every night and drank until they fell over, of course which made her boss literally carry them out and leave them on the side of the road.

          But one night while working she heard a rumor about _The Black Pearl and how it was in town.  She had heard a lot of stories about Jack Sparrow and his ship, but never met him.  So while working that night she had her eyes peeled for anyone who fit the descriptions of Captain Jack Sparrow, which another barmaid said he had a tattoo of a sparrow on his right wrist.  But while looking for the captain she felt a gaze on her and each time she turned around she saw a man with black hair down to his shoulders, a braided beard, dark eyes and tan skin.  _

          When she finally got the order for rum all around the man couldn't take his eyes off her.  She went and got the rum and then brought it back but while setting the cups down in front of each man, she noticed a tattoo on the man's wrist.  Her eyes widened and she looked up to meet his gaze, he smiled and asked, "What'cha be lookin' at, lass?"

          She smiled slightly and pointed to his wrist.  "You're Jack Sparrow…"

          "Captain.  Captain Jack Sparrow.  And you are…"

          Dinah found her voice and said meekly, "Dinah.  Dinah Milton."

          Jack raised an eyebrow, "Nice to meet you…"  She smiled and then left to tend to other customers.  On her break Jack called her over and they talked about family and the sea.  Dinah was absolutely in love with it but never had been on a ship, and then Jack invited her on his.  

          When she left, two hours before closing time she wanted to stay and talk to Jack.  He was funny and he told her great stories about his past adventures, but nevertheless she started walking home.  But on the way she ran into some trouble.  "Dinah!  Now what are you doing out so late?"  A drunk from the bar who came regularly said to her after he walked up close to her.

          "I'm going home, Henry, and you should do the same…" 

          "Go home with you?  I'm much obliged luv." He said in a slurred voice while rapping his arm around her waist.  She laughed nervously and pushed him away.

          "No Henry…you go to your home and I go to mine…"

          "Now how much fun would that be, luv?"

          "It would be trust me…" She said still struggling to get him off her.  The smell was intoxicating and then she feared what she knew was coming next.

          "I want to be with you love, and if you know better you wouldn't argue."

          Dinah paused and then thinking quickly, she stepped on his foot and started running, but even in his drunk state Henry caught up with her and grabbed her by her long hair.  He pulled her back to him, but she fell in the process.  Still holding on to her hair he picked her up by the back of her neck and then pressed himself against her and kissed her violently.  When he started putting his hands down her shirt, tears were streaming down her face and she wanted to bite this man's tongue that was in her mouth, but she knew if she did he would hit her.  

          Suddenly, he stopped.  He slowly took his hand out of her shirt and backed off a little.  Dinah collapsed and started crying.  But over her sobs she heard a familiar voice telling Henry to never lay a hand on her again.  Henry agreed and heard him walk off.  Then nothing happened.  She didn't know where her rescuer went or who it was.  Then she felt hands grab her waist, thinking it was Henry again she screamed for help.  But when she was finally on her feet and about to scream again she looked into the eyes of Jack Sparrow.

          "Captain?" She asked, tears still coming.  He smirked slightly and nodded.

          "Call me Jack, luv."  She burst out into tears and Jack picked her up by the legs and back and carried her home.  

------------------------------------------------------------

          Dinah woke up with silent tears on her face.  She quickly wiped them away and looked at Ana, making sure she wasn't seen.  Ana was still sound asleep and Dinah glad.  Not like Ana would know what she was dreaming about, but it'd still be embarrassing.  She got up and walked out on deck; the moon was shinning bright and reflecting off the water, she sighed heavily and heard footsteps.  She turned, but no one was coming.  But she still heard them.  She walked towards Jack's cabin and they got louder as she got closer.  She knocked on the door and the footsteps stopped.  Jack opened the door with a furrowed brow and asked, "What are you still doin' up?"

          She shrugged.  "Couldn't sleep."

          He nodded.  The both paused and she looked at him and tucked some runaway hairs behind her ear, "Jack, do you ever think about the night we met?

          His brow slowly straightened and he looked at her with a soft expression, "Yea luv, I do."

          Dinah rolled her eyes and turned around and walked off.  Jack went after her, "What was that about!?"

          She turned around sharply, "I asked you a simple question and you have to go and get me mad!"

          "You're still mad about this 'luv' deal, aren't you?"

          For a minute Dinah thought he was accusing her of loving him and was about to object but then remembered the 'pet name'.  "I just don't like it, okay?"

          "Why not?"

          "Because!  I just don't!  Do I have to explain it to you?!"

          Jack moved closer to her and touched her arm, "Yes, I want you to…"

          Dinah took a deep breath to calm down and wondered if she was really going to do this.  "Look, it didn't bother me before you left, but when men call me 'luv' or any affectionate name, I get this thought in my head that maybe they really do care about me…but when you left you totally ruined that thought.  I don't want you calling me that if -"

          "I don't care?" Jack interrupted.  Dinah looked up and realized that he had gotten pretty close.  "But I do care….luv," and with that Jack bent his head down and kissed Dinah, first slowly and softly, but then when she kissed back it became move involved.  After a minute or two they both came up for air.  Dinah looked at him weird and he waited for her to say something but when she didn't he went to kiss her again but instead ended up kissing her palm.

          He moved his head back and asked, "What is it?"

          She bit the inside of her lip and said quietly, "Jack I can't do this…we can't pick up where we left off and leave all these questions unanswered and all these feelings unresolved…"

          "Feelings!?  Luv, it's you, it's me, what else do you have to know!?"

          "I need to know if you meant what you said!"

          Jack paused.  He lifted his eyebrow, he had thought about this the night of Will and Elizabeth's wedding.  But he had concluded that he didn't need anything else other than his ship.  And even Will had stated that all pirates need were one-night stands…as far as women go.  And he was a pirate right?  

          Dinah sighed and said, "Well obviously you didn't.  Good night, Captain."  She walked off with tear-filled eyes while Jack was left standing alone in the middle of his ship, thinking about the woman he wanted, but somehow couldn't get.


	16. Gone

            **Undependable. Was the word that Dinah wrote in her journal the next afternoon.  She wrote it in large, dark letters and then drew a little comic of Jack getting killed by a rabid pig.  She woke up late this morning because of it being Saturday, but she almost died of freight because she didn't remember where she was.**

          Ana had noticed a change in her when she woke up.  She way she was acting and shooting looks to Jack said it all, but when Ana had asked about it, Dinah refused to tell her and just said that she was homesick.  Ana snuck up behind Dinah and watched as she drew Jack getting killed.  Ana raised an eyebrow and said, "Nice picture there, mate."

          Dinah jumped and turned around.  She snapped her journal shut and said with no expression, "I'm just messing around."

          Ana nodded and sat next to her old friend.  She sat there quietly and watched the water as they quickly moved their way to a destination unknown to Dinah.  Which reminded her, "Where are we going?"

          Ana looked a Dinah, who was still staring at the water.  "You'll have to ask Jack about that one,"

          "I don't want to ask Jack.  I don't want to talk to him."

          Ana Maria sighed, "Cut the garbage and tell me the truth Milton- What happened?"

          Dinah looked at her and bit the inside of her lip.  "He kissed me.  And I kissed him back.  But last night I dreamed about the night we met, and I asked him if he remembered and he got me mad and then I asked if he meant what he said…"

          "When?  What did he say?"

          Dinah looked away, "You'll have to ask Jack…"

          "Good God!  Just bloody tell me!" Ana said.  Dinah closed her eyes and heard the anger in her voice.  She recognized the anger and knew that she was just as mad.  

          "You're right, I'm sorry, Ana, but he is driving me insane!  I feel so trapped and…so…" Dinah trailed off as Ana watched her.  She smiled slightly and told Ana in hushed tones what Jack had told her two years ago.  

          Jack sighed again.  Last night didn't go exactly the way he had planned.  This whole thing was getting blown way out of proportion.  He needed a drink.  He got up from his bed and walked over to his rum cabinet. Nothing.  He didn't want to walk across ship to go down to the galley because Dinah was probably out of her cabin.

          _The blasted woman makes me nervous to walk across my own bloody ship! _ He thought as he paced in his cabin.  The question she asked last night echoed in his ears while trying to fall asleep and while thinking of things this morning.  He needed to get his mind off her.  He needed to go somewhere that he could get drunk and have a good laugh without worrying about Dinah.  _I know just the place._ He said as he swung open his door, walked to the helm, saw Dinah and Ana watch him walk and then say something.  He stopped mid-way to the helm so Dinah could hear, "Gibbs!  Change course!  We're going to Tortuga!"  He looked at Ana and Dinah and then turned around and marched right back into his cabin.

          Ana smiled.  She was going to see her captain.  She looked at Dinah, but Dinah was gone.  She turned and saw Dinah knocking on Jack's door.  He swung it open and almost hit her with it.  She back off and gave him the deadliest glare she had ever seen.

          "I demand to be taken home!"

          "Afraid we can't do that, luv, We're going to Tortuga."

          "I don't care where the heck we're going.  I'm telling you I want to go home.  NOW!"

          "You don't get a say in that, lass.  I kidnapped you, and you could've left, but you didn't.  So now you're stuck." Jack said with a serious look on his face.

          "Well then give me a boat and I'll row back to Bermuda.  I want to get off this ship!"

          "Well that's too bad, lass, because you don't happen to be going anywhere but Tortuga."

          Dinah narrowed her eyes, "We'll see about that, Captain."  She turned and walked off, _we'll see about that._

          The next day the _Pearl came across a sunken ship.  Or at least what was left of it.  Jack and Ana figured that it was __The Douglas, still looking for Dinah, but obviously not having any luck finding her.  Jack's thoughts suddenly changed about __The Douglas so he told his crew to have canons loaded and ready for any shop that may come along._

          Meanwhile, Dinah stayed in her cabin.  She didn't come out to eat or drink.  Jack didn't care ask Ana what was wrong with her, because he knew that when two good friends get together, the captain's relationship is totally useless compared to two Girlfriends. 

          Tortuga was coming up in a couple hours and half of Jack wanted to get there as fast as possible but the other half wanted to be with Dinah.  He had missed her presence on board, true, but he was too stubborn to change course again and go in and apologize to Dinah.  He kept telling himself that it'd be fine.  That when he got to Tortuga that he would find an attractive young lady that would satisfy all his "missing" of Dinah.

          But once on the island and in the bar, Jack only found himself thinking of the woman.  He sat in the bar and drank rum and let it burn his throat in hope that he would get over this sluggish state.  He had ordered Dinah to stay in her cabin and if took one step off the ship or on Tortuga that he wouldn't hesitate putting her in the brig.

          "Cap'an, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked far into the night, "Four women had come up to you askin' to bed you and you refused 'em!  Imagine!  Cap'an Jack Sparrow, refusin' a woman!"

          "I dunno Gibbs, I-" Jack was stopped by a cold, sharp, metal touching the skin on his neck. He moved his eyes up the sword and found himself looking into the eyes of James.

          "Where is she?" He asked quietly and firmly.

          Jack sighed and answered with ease, "On the ship, mate.  Where else do you think she'd be?"

          "With you.  Since you made her stay on board."

          "Now look 'ere, James…she stayed on her own choice, savvy?…But if it makes you feel any better, I wish she had gone."  He said, turning his head and picking up his shot glass and drinking all the contents in it.  James put away his sword, seeing now real battle with this pirate.

          "Then let me take her off your hands."  James crossed his arms and Jack looked up at him. 

          Jack agreed and they left.  They walked swiftly to the _Pearl__ and when reaching it Jack walked to Dinah's door and knocked three times.  _

          No answer.

          Jack knocked again, "Dinah…your brother is 'ere to see you!  Open up!"

          Still no answer. 

          James tried next.  He knocked, "Dinah Eileen, Open up!" 

          Nothing.

          Jack frowned.  Something was wrong.  He opened the door and found the cabin empty.  There was a note on Dinah's pillow and Jack walked over and picked it up, he read it out loud: "Dear Captain, I have decided to go against your wishes and I left the ship.  And you're not going to catch me, so don't worry about filling up space in your brig.  Cordially, Dinah E. Milton."

          Jack finished and looked at James.  He was frowning and breathing deep, he looked at Jack.  They both stood there, each thinking of ways to punish this hard-headed woman.

**Authors Note**:  I would love to hear about how you think the story is going to end or how you think I'm gunna end it…not like it's ANYWHERE close to being done (sighs) but I would like to know! (smiles)  OH!  And any nicknames for Dinah, ANY that you can think of- please pass on to me.  Thanks.

**SAVVYSPARROW**: dude, I love Benny and Joon, and I can totally understand how someone can break a chair by watching that movie.  I almost died…seriously.  But yea, I'm glad you like my story and I hope to get more and more chapter done…but it's kinda hard…thinking of new problems…but oh well.  

**ABBIE NORMAL182**: Right on!  I'm glad you've come to like the name Dinah- to tell you the truth, I didn't really like it…I'm not sure if I've already told you that, but oh well.  But I like it too now…except there's no nickname for her….hmmm.


	17. Headaches

**LAST TIME**

Jack frowned.  Something was wrong.  He opened the door and found the cabin empty.  There was a note on Dinah's pillow and Jack walked over and picked it up, he read it out loud: "Dear Captain, I have decided to go against your wishes and I left the ship.  And you're not going to catch me, so don't worry about filling up space in your brig.  Cordially, Dinah E. Milton."

          Jack finished and looked at James.  He was frowning and breathing deep, he looked at Jack.  They both stood there, each thinking of ways to punish this hard-headed woman.

          Dinah giggled again.  The liquor she had purchased earlier had gone by really fast.  She couldn't remember giggling since she was a teenager.  And the thing was, she was alone on the beach, no one to laugh at but her own memories.  _A teenager, this is how Jack and I are acting.  It's foolish how Jack and I always get like that around each other.  But why did the bloody man have to kidnap me. _Dinah smiled, how many times had she asked that question in the past week?  She didn't know and she didn't care, but she wanted to find out.  _I have the right to know after all…but didn't I already ask and him answer me by saying it's a surprise?  I'm not sure… Dinah paused, she heard familiar voices in the distance.  _My head's getting fuzzy…_ She thought to herself as she took another drink, but then saw two shadows fall across her.  She opened her eyes and saw Jack and James._

          She smiled but they both had cross looks on their faces.  She waved and giggled again.  Then Jack spoke, "I thought you said I wasn't going to catch you…"

          "Well…that was the plan…but then I found this WONDERful drink and I just _had _to buy it…and well…things went down hill from there…by the way, I need to ask you something, Cap'an," (hiccup) "Jackson Wyatt Sparrow."  She giggled again.  She didn't particularly like the hiccups, but she thought they sounded funny at this moment in time.

          "You're not asking him anything, Dinah." James answered sternly, pulling her up.  She hiccupped and he continued, "You're coming home with me."

          "So soon?  What about the _Pearl_?"

          "You're coming with me."

          In a second Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at James' head. "I've never really liked you mate, and you showed your character last time we saw each other, but I have to tell you the truth.  I need her back."

          "Why?" James asked, eyeing the gun.

          "Yea!" Dinah spoke up, leaning against James, "I thought you would be glad to get rid of me!" She hiccupped again.

          "I kidnapped her, so I get to keep her…" Jack said simply, holding his hand out for Dinah to grab it.  

          She looked at it is if it was going to grow a head and bite her and then looked at Jack, "You better make up your mind…I may be drunk, but I want an answer from you, Cap'an Jackson Wyatt Sparrow…do you want me?"

          Jack paused and then said, "Take my hand Dinah," totally ignoring the question. 

          Dinah shook her head.  "Nope, na-uh.  You tell me the answer and then I'll take it."

          Jack sighed in exasperation, "Yes, luv, I want you…"  Dinah's face immediately brightened and she took his hand.  Jack held on to her waist and held her tightly, for she was a little wobbly.  Then pointing to James with his gun he said, "She'll be home when I take her home.  Savvy?  And you can send the whole blasted British army on my tail, I don't care, but stay away from Dinah."

          "I don't think you have a right to make that demand."  James answered calmly.

          "I think I do, mate.  Dinah's told me 'bout you and everything you've done to her.  I don't want her to be alone with you, ever."  Jack said with seriousness and anger on his every word.  "And if you take one step before me and Dinah are out of sight, I will shoot this gun, and I'm not one to miss, mate."  Jack smiled mischievously and then walked off.

          The sun was almost completely set by the time Jack and Dinah got safely on board ship.  Jack realized that everyone was still gone, and although it was no real shock, it made him feel awkward around Dinah.  He looked at her, sitting in the middle of the ship, her drunkenness starting to wear off, she looked at him thoughtfully.  

          He took slow steps toward her and sat down. "Why'd you leave?"

          "You're going to put me in the brig, aren't you?"

          "I dunno yet..." He said, looking her up and down, and then returning to his original question, "Why'd you leave?"

          She shrugged, "I felt like it."

          "Dinah, I'm serious.  Just tell me."

          "Well honestly, I didn't want to be around you.  You have been driving me insane.  You and kissing…and flirting and then Tortuga…and it just got me mad."

          Jack raised his eyebrow.  _That's probably the most honest answer I've gotten out of her in the time she's been here, _Jack thought.  _ I could work with this…_

          "So why'd you take me back?" She asked before Jack could get another question in.

          "I wanted you back…" Jack answered truthfully.  _I'm amazed.  It's the most meaningful conversation all week and she's drunk…_ He said smirking.

          She blushed slightly.  "That's nice to know…It's nice to feel wanted."

          Jack nodded.  She yawned.  "Oh, I'm tired.  I'll see you in the morning…"  She started to get up but Jack stopped her by grabbing her hand.  He quickly stood up and asked, "Do you want to try it again?"

          Dinah froze.  "Try what?" _Please don't say 'us'._

"My bed…" Jack trailed off but his eyes held all the meaning that Dinah needed.

          She paused.  The sober part of her mind told her no, she needed to quit doing this to herself.  The drunk part of her mind told her to go for it. And her heart told her that she desired to be in his arms again, to smell is familiar scent.  She nodded looking at Jack.  He smiled and led her to his cabin.  She got in under the covers, fully clothed and Jack, who was wearing enough things to keep him warm in zero degree weather, stayed out of the covers.  But he laid next to her and put his arm around her waist and kissed her ear before she slipped into dreamland.  

          The next morning Jack awoke early.  He couldn't quite remember his reason for bring Dinah to bed, he looked at her sleeping soundly and remembered how she reacted to hangovers, especially when something was bothering her.  There were a lot of things that Jack knew about Dinah, but couldn't remember how he figured them out and why it was all coming back to him now.

          But he knew that this is what he wanted, Dinah, in his arms.  _Should I tell her? Jack thought to himself.  _She would get all technical and ask what that meant, if it was a commitment or not._  Yes, he knew he wanted Dinah, he knew that the first time he kissed her two years ago, but needing and wanting are two different things.  He may have wanted Dinah but what he needed was freedom, and right now he wasn't sure Dinah would let him have that if he had her._

          Dinah slowly started to stir and finally woke up.  She looked at Jack and smiled.  Then she frowned, feeling the effects of the liquor from last night.  "Ohhh," Dinah groaned.  _I haven't drunk that much since I was…with Jack in fact…  She thought as her head was spinning and pounding at the same time._

          "Headache, luv?" Jack asked quietly.  She nodded slightly and Jack gave her a knowing look.  He got up and went to her side of the bed and picked her up.  She groaned again, she rested her head on his shoulder and he walked out the cabin.  The sunlight made him paused and let his eyes get adjusted.  Dinah winced somewhat and held on to Jack tighter.  He passed a couple crew members on his way to Dinah's cabin, and thought, _back from __Tortuga__. Good, now we can go to __Barbados__. _

He opened the cabin door by pushing it slowly open. He found Ana Maria, all smiles, laying on her bed humming something.  She sat when she saw the captain and her friend.  Jack slowly lowered Dinah on to her cot and looked at Ana.

          "Hang over?" Ana asked.

          "She snuck out last night and had a little fun…" Jack shrugged and left the cabin.

          "Girl!" Ana said hitting Dinah on the arm, "What are you thinking! That's the second time with week that you've slept in that man's bed!" raising her voice slightly.  Ana was in a good mood before, but to see her friend acting like this just made her annoyed.

          "Stop yellin' would you?  We did do anything!"

          "I don't care.  Just yesterday you said you would never talk to the man again because he made you so mad.  Now, I find you go and get yourself drunk and then sleep in his bed!  You're lucky that he didn't take advantage of you, lass."

          Dinah didn't have anything to say to that so she rolled over on her bed.

          "You keep telling yourself, me, and Jack that you don't want to get involved again with him, but slowly, you are.  He's got you.  And you need to figure out your feelings and you need to set that man straight."

          "Yea right," Dinah snapped.  "You can't set a pirate straight.  It doesn't matter how much you love him or he loves you.  He's wild, and he always will be."

          "Love?" Ana questioned.

          Dinah paused and turned around.  "I don't love him," she said sternly, "I may care for him…but I don't love him.  He broke my heart, and I'm protecting it from him."

          "With Douglas…"  Ana concluded.

          Dinah sighed.  "It was an easy way out!  He would treat me well and love me…even if I didn't love him." Dinah paused and looked Ana in the eyes, "If Douglas and I got married, I would never have to worry about being left."

          Ana didn't respond.  She hadn't realized that jack leaving Dinah had stuck with her all these years.  _I didn't realize it…but it makes since._

          Dinah sighed heavily again and said quietly, "Jack told me he wanted me…"

          Ana's head snapped to meet Dinah's gaze.  "He what?"

          "I asked him last night if he wanted me, because James was there…and he said yes."

          Ana thought before saying this, seeing the sadness in Dinah's eyes, "Dinah, you need to ask this man what he feels.  You can't go wasting your feelings on him over and over if he's just going to pull your chain…"

          The sadness turned to rage in a minute.  "I don't really think you have a place to tell me what, Ana!" Dinah yelled, standing up kind of pathetically, "You love this guy on Tortuga but have no idea how he feels for you, yet you keep going back to him and being with him, every time, falling more in love with him!"

          Ana tried to say something but Dinah stopped her, "No!  I don't want to hear it!  You have no idea how I feel and how I've felt and what I've experienced!  So just stop trying to control me!"  She opened the door and slammed it shut, but once she got out into the sun, she staggered a little, her hangover still completely present.  Jack saw this and ran to her, he helped her stand slightly and she pushed him away.

          All the feelings that she had bottled up suddenly turned against her and started lashing out in anger instead of what she was REALLY feeling.  "Stay away from me!  I don't want your help!  I don't need your support and I want your support.  I'm getting off this blasted boat one way or another!" Dinah said yelling and tears streaming down her face, she ran to the side of the ship. 

          Jack's eyes widened and he ran to her, afraid that she would jump.  She would hit the water and drown surely, since she had never learned how to swim.  But when he grabbed her around her middle, she started kicking and screaming.  Jack yelled for Gibbs and he grabbed on to her legs and they carefully carried her (still kicking and screaming) down to the brig.  They set her in a cell and quickly exited before she could get out.  Jack locked the key and stayed and looked at her.  She was crying and had her back to him.

          "Just leave me alone.  Just leave me alone…" She said to Jack.  He obeyed her wishes and left Dinah in the dark, damp, gruesome brig.


	18. Deeper

          After two hours of sitting alone really calms a person down, and helps them reflect on what they had done to be alone for two hours.  _Too bad I don't have my journal.  Dinah thought as she shivered.  The brig may not be leaking or have a foot of water on the floor, but it was cold.  But during those two hours she thought about how she acted like such a jerk to Ana and a brat to Jack.  _

          _For someone who doesn't want to show her emotions for fear of thought of as weak…I have a hard time doing such a thing._ She thought to herself.  During the two hours she had hoped that Ana or Jack would come down those stairs so she could apologize.  Or even Roberts, she was starving.  She hadn't eaten anything the day before, or the day before that.  She figured that's part of the reason why she blew up.  No food, and the hangover.  But for the most part it was her feelings.  

          _Ana was right, _Dinah thought, immediately feeling bad about how she acted toward her only friend,_ I need to tell him what I'm feeling but I'm scared.  I don't want him to listen respectfully and then tell me that he wants me but won't commit to anything.  I'm not even sure I want a commitment from him…I'm not really sure I know how I feel about him.  And until I'm sure there's not point of talking to him and forcing him to talk about feelings, which is something that every man hates…especially pirates._

Dinah's thoughts were interrupted by the hatch opening and someone coming down.  The person was Ana.  She walked to Dinah's cell with no expression on her face. She stopped in front of the bars and looked at Dinah and started off by taking a deep breath.  "Look, I know you're mad at me, and I have a good reason to be mad at you too, but I'm more hurt than anything."  Dinah got up and tried to say something but Ana put up her hand to stop her.  "When you said that I didn't understand how you felt two years ago and what you've experience…you're completely right.  But when you said I didn't understand how you feel right now…well that hurt."

          "But-"

          "And if you repeat that to anyone, I'll slit your throat.  But I know that pirates have the reputation for being rude and crude and having no feelings towards anyone who ain't a pirate, but that's not true…well the having no feelings part at least…Because I love Trevor.  The Captain on Tortuga and I want to tell him how I feel but I just bring myself to do it.  Because then what would we do?  He won't abandon his ship and Jack would…well I'm not sure what he would do if I left, but I can't imagine leaving!"

          "Ana-"

          "What I'm trying to say, Dinah, is that I can understand if you don't want to tell Jack how you feel.  Because I'm going through it too, but I'm just thinking that you should.  And I should too."

          "Are you finished?"

           Ana nodded.

          "You're completely right."

          "Huh?"

          "I've been thinking that I do need to tell him but I can't do that until I get my heart straight with my head.  I'm not really sure how I feel about Jack and until I do…I can't talk to him about it."

          Ana smiled, "Okay, well I'll go get Jack and see if he'll let you out."  Dinah nodded and she was gone in a flash.  Jack came done a few minutes later, walked to her cell and leaned against the one across from her.  He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Dinah.  She looked so small and inferior and scared.  Jack kinda felt sorry for her.

          "So lass, I hear you're ready to come out."

          Dinah nodded, trying hard not to burst out in tears and apologize to him, trying hard not to tell him her feelings then and there, trying hard to at least mask her feelings from this man.

          "Why'd you do it?"

          "Try to jump?"

          "And burst?" Jack filled in for her.

          Dinah paused, "I need to apologize."

          Jack looked confused, "Why luv?"

          "Because I shouldn't have acted the ay I did.  I'm sorry.  I was being a brat and I would say that it was the hangover, but that's something that I don't want to be my scapegoat."  She looked him the eye and they stood there for a few minutes locked in eye contact.

          "Apology accepted, but why did you act like that, lass?"

          She shrugged.

          Jack waited.

          "You seriously want me to tell you?"

          He nodded.

          "It was you…I was just…frustrated…as my behavior proved to everyone on ship…"

          "Don't be too hard on yourself, lass."

          "Too hard on myself!?  Please!"  She sighed, "What can I do to make up it up to you?"

          Jack looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  "You could stop calling my ship a boat for starters."

          "I'm serious Jack…"

          "Look lass, I'm a pirate.  You're in a brig alone with me, and no matter what our history together was, you just asked if you could do anything to make it up…"

          "What are you implying?"

          "Kiss my bruise…"

          Dinah raised an eyebrow, "Where is it?"

          "My lips lass, what kind of pirate do you think I am?"

          Dinah smirked and pointed to the locks.  He quickly unlocked her and she got out and kissed him lightly on the lip.  He opened his eyes, obviously wanting more.  "You didn't specify what kind of kiss, mate," She smiled and quickly exited the brig and went straight to the safety of her cabin.

          **When Jack left two years ago I was in love.  When he left me two months before that he told me he needed me.  He didn't make any commitment, but for some reason I thought that was the commitment.  Now when I finally moved on and starting to forget him he comes back into my life.  I don't know if I want a relationship and I don't know if he wants one or even feels anything for me…why is this so…I dunno.  But I know I need to do it. ** Dinah shut her journal and looked at the closed door.  It was raining outside and Gibbs was having a hard time steering, but to where, she still didn't know.

          She opened the door and ran across the ship and knocked on Jack's door he opened it and she ran in.  He closed and looked at Dinah.  "Yes, luv?"

          "Please don't call me that."

          "Fine, fine." He said, putting his hands up in defense.

          She sighed, "I need to tell you something."

          "Okay…"  He laid on his bed and put his hands behind his head.  

          She sat on the edge with her side facing him.  With a shaky voice she started, "Okay…before you left me two years ago I thought I that you were the man for me.  That I was going to grow up for about a year and we were going to get married, live on the _Pearl and I would die on the sea.  But that changed when you left…and when you told me that you needed me; I thought that you loved me.  But you never said that.  And I don't know why I expected such a thing from a pirate and I'm not even sure why I believed that you needed me…all I pirate ever needs is a ship and money.  You might want things but all you really NEED is your ship.  But want and need are two very different things to a pirate…and when you told me you needed me, I thought for sure that you were going to marry me…but you didn't.  Nothing.  And then you leave.  For no reason.  And two years later you kidnap me, tell me why you left, confuse me with kisses and nights in your bed…I just don't know what to think Jack!"_

          She turned and looked at him and he had a relaxed look on his face.  That's probably why she left the cabin when he didn't say anything.  But when Jack followed her out into the rain she yelled and cried, "Oh, so now you talk!  You know whenever I get serious like about that night we seriously kissed or when I asked you about when we first met and back there, you're just so blasted stubborn but then once I walk away you want to talk!  So what!?"

          "Don't you want to talk about this?"

          "I've already talked about it!  It's your turn if anyones!"

          Jack sighed, he rolled his eyes and paused.  When she started to walk again, he yelled, "Yes Dinah, yes I needed you back then but back then I was…"

          "Young and stupid?"  She filled in.

          "Confused…"

          "CONFUSED?!  What's confusing about it?!  What did you feel for me, Jack?!"

          "Why is it all 'bout bloody feelin's with you Dinah?  Can't you just depend on me?!"

          "What would give me a reason to do that?  Are you expecting me to just be with you and take one day at a time!?"

          "Yes!  When you're a pirate, that's all you do!"

          "I'm not a bloody pirate!"

          "Well if you were with me then you'd be considered as one!"

          "Are you trying to tell me you want me with you?" Dinah asked, taking her voice down a notch.

          Jack paused.  "I don't know…But I do know that we're goin' to Barbados…"

          "Jackson Wyatt!  Don't you dare try to change the- We're going where?"

          "Barbados…"

          "Katherine?"

          Jack nodded.  Dinah's enraged disposition soon changed.  The corners of her mouth turned upward and Jack watched with admiration.  No one had cared for his mom like Dinah had; of course not many girls had met his mom.  "When are we going to be there?"

          "Tomorrow evenin'.  She was expecting me a few days ago, but with you being here, it'll change."

          "Is that why you kidnapped me?"  Dinah asked over the pounding rain, hitting the ship with great force, and making Dinah shiver.  

          Jack walked to her and took off his coat and put it around his shoulders, "Yes."

          She smiled, "Thank you Jack, really."  She stood there a minute and then walked into her cabin and left Captain Jack Sparrow on his ship, alone again.  

**Authors Note:**  Ohhh!  Dinah's feelings finally come to Jack!  But will he respond and tell her his feelings as well?  Maybe, maybe not.  He's a pirate after all…but of course he's Captain Jack Sparrow!  And finally we get to meet Jack's mom!  And along with Jack's mom, Barbados brings back tons of memories to Dinah and the Captain.  So see what happens next time!


	19. Deeper Still

            Author's Note: So Jack gets in touch with his inner feelings…but I'm not really sure how he would act since in the movie Jack wasn't that "deep" so bear with me and try to think of some guy that you know who has a HUGE ego and is supposed to be a "tough guy"…that's Jack.  (Smile)

Jack stood outside Dinah's door the next morning.  The crew was kept busy, making sure that they reached Barbados on time.  They had already figured out not to test Jack's patience lately.  

          After Jack told Dinah of destination she went into her cabin and stayed there.  He hadn't seen her since then.  And everything she told him was whirling around in his head, driving him mad.  The only way that he was going to get any sleep that night, (which was going to be hard in the first place, what with being at his mothers' house) was if he talked to Dinah now.

          He had been pacing off and on for two hours in front of her door when finally Ana came up to next to him and knocked on the door.  Jack looked in shock but once the door opened, he returned to his normal self.  "Can we talk?"

          Dinah looked and him and nodded, "But can we stay outside?"  Jack nodded and led her to the stern.  They both tried to stay unruffled about was going to be said.  But it wasn't doing any good.  

          Jack stopped and leaned against the side of the ship, Dinah did the same but across from him.  

          "Look lass, I'm not much of a feelin's kind of a person, but I realize that you aren't someone who likes to bear their soul, and I appreciate you tellin' me that."

          Dinah snorted and turned her head.

          Jack sighed and kept going, "Two years ago was different.  I was just captain and I was young…and you were the first girl that I actually, really cared for." Dinah turned and looked at him, thinking this might not be so bad after all.  "But when Barbossa left me on that island, I had to go after him.  You understand don't you?"

          "Of course I do, you and your ship have a special bond."  Dinah said frostily, turning her head again.

          Jack noted the bite in the last comment and decided to explain.  "My ship is all I have, lass!  Did you expect me to throw that away?"

          She turned to him and said angrily, "If you told me in the first place you could've taken me with you!"

          "That was not the particular best time to have you along, lass."

          "What, did you not think I could handle myself!?  You taught me how to shoot, I know how to use a sword, what was it?"

          "You were nineteen!  And besides that I didn't want to risk your life for _my ship!"_

          "But you were willing to risk the life of…ohh…Will?  Was that it?  And Elizabeth…and the rest of your crew?  What since does that make?"

          "Will was a different story entirely and Elizabeth got herself kidnapped and my crew know what their gettin' into!  We're bloody pirates for god sake!"

          "But I would've gone with you!  Don't you realize that!?"

          "Yes, I did.  That's why I left the way I did.  If you knew what I was up to, then you would've on my tail, and I didn't want that."

          A lump formed in Dinah's throat and tears were at the brims of her eyes, threatening to rush down, but she kept going, wanting to get these feelings out of this man who had captured her heart long ago.  "But didn't you say yesterday that if I was with you then I would be considered a pirate…what's going on?"

          "I meant now, not bloody two years ago!  Did you understand me when I said that you were the first person I really cared for and so I didn't want to risk your life!?"

          Dinah paused.  _Now?  He really cared for?  Cared…past tense.  But the now…?_

"What's so different now from two years ago?  So Barbossa's gone, but there could be others!  And why would you want me now?  You have Tortuga."

          "Didn't you notice how I spent my last night on Tortuga?"  Jack asked quietly, walking toward her.

          "You were with me…wait, last night on Tortuga…as in…"

          Jack got to her and put his hands on her waist.  "My _last _night."

          Dinah drew her head back, "Is that a commitment I hear captain, because the last time you made one…"

          Jack dropped his head and picked it back up.  He sighed in exasperation, "I told you I needed you because I didn't you want to get the idea that I wasn't comin' back.  I wanted you to stay true to me…I'm a very jealous pirate yuh know."

          "You didn't answer my first question Jack."  Dinah asked seriously.

          Jack took a step back and offered his hands up in defense.  "Tell me what you want me to say then I'll say it.  Because everything I do say you have to analyze it and ask me about it."

          "All I want to know is if you're going to go through with this?"

          "Go through with what, lass?!"

          "You tell me you want me on your ship, you invite me to sleep with you, and you kiss me, I want to know if you like me or you're treating me like Scarlet or Giselle."

          "Well…wait, how do you know them?"

          "Where do you think I got the liquor?"

          Jack smirked, somewhat impressed.  "I dunno."

          "You don't know what?"

          "How I feel about you…"

          Dinah felt like she had been slapped in the face and she had the tears to match it.  "Then why blast did you drag me out here?!  To explain why you left?  That you didn't want to get me killed?  And that you maybe want me on your ship now because I'm older and…more useful!?"

          "Dinah, I still think you're beautiful, but when all I need is the _Pearl__, it's hard to figure out what else I want."_

          "So you do want me but you don't know how you feel about me?!"

          "For gods' sake, Dinah, why do you make everything so difficult?  I want you here!  With me!  Isn't that enough!?" He yelled.

          "You just said you didn't know how you felt about me!  I can't do that!  I need to rely on something!  I can't rely on you saying that you want me here one day and then the next I make you mad and you leave me on an island!  I need more than that!  I need a commitment from you!"

          When Jack didn't offer her one, she wiped a tear away and said, "Then can I please have a bath, I want to look nice for your mother."

          "Mum won't care."

          "Can I please just have one?" She begged.  Jack looked into her tear-filled eyes and saw the hurt he had caused her once again.

          He nodded, "I'll have Ana Maria bring in one for you."  She nodded once and left and slammed her door.  Jack dropped his head in his hands and cursed.  

          Usually being in a bathtub cheered Dinah right up, but two things were different this time.  First, she had no bubbles.  Bubbles helped her relax and get her mind off things, and second, the water was lukewarm.  Usually Isabelle put hot water in her tub and she was in it before it could cool off one degree, but I guess being on a pirate ship limited you.

          The lukewarm, no bubble bath brought nothing but clean skin to Dinah.  They were due to Barbados in half an hour, Dinah was looking foreword to seeing Katherine, but the memories she was afraid were going to get to her heart.  _Or my head as Jack likes to think…I don't analyze everything, do I?  I just don't want to make the same mistake again.  Giving him my heart when all he gave me were a handful of kisses, a few walks on the beach and somewhat commitment…_

          Dinah got out and dried herself and put on her undergarments, but when it was time to tie her corset, she couldn't.  She peeked her head out the door and saw Cotton's parrot, which she affectingly called CP, and said, "CP!  Go get Ana Maria!"  In a flash he went down stairs and got her.  She came up the hatch from the galley and looked around, since CP didn't really say who needed her.  

She saw Dinah and went into the cabin.

          "What's wrong, mate?  I heard you and Jack arguing, but I didn't really want to get involved so-"

          "Ana, I don't want to talk about it...But can you tie me up?"

          Ana gave her a strange look. "My corset,"  Ana immediately understood and turned her around to tie her up.  

          "Is this too tight?"

          "No, that's perfect.  If only Isabelle knew where perfect was…"  Dinah muttered. 

          "What was that?"

          "It's fine."

          "'kay," as Ana tied her up she wondered where the rest of the crew was going to be.  

          "Ana, where are you going to be?"

          "We're leaving."

          Dinah turned completely around and faced her friend, "Leaving?  As in on the _Pearl?"_

          Ana nodded.  "Didn't Jack tell you?"

          "No…he didn't."

          "We're goin' to go find some ships and raid 'em and then maybe find _The Douglas but Jack wants to be there when we do, so I dunno, but we're going to be gone for at least a week, mate."_

          Dinah mouth dropped open.  _A week?  Alone with Jack?  _"And at the most?" she asked.

          Ana shrugged, "About two weeks.  But that's the most.  It doesn't take that long to find a ship, Dinah.  You know that."

          Dinah felt dizzy.  She sat down on her cot and breathed in and out slowly, making sure to get enough oxygen to her head.  Ana left, seeing nothing wrong with Dinah and having no reason to stay.  Dinah got up and put on a light blue dress, matching her eyes almost perfectly, that she had bought in New York when she and Ana snuck off the ship.  She put on her heels and put in her dress, all her clothes, her harmonica and a journal in a little trunk that Ana had brought in earlier.

          As Dinah lugged her trunk out the cabin she felt a hand on top of hers, lifting the trunk up, she looked up and saw Jack.  "Let me take that for you, lass."

          "I can do it.  I'm not as fragile as you think I may be."  She said, still holding on to the trunk.

          "Yes, but I wouldn't want you to trip and hurt your ankle or rip your dress."  

          As much as Dinah didn't want to admit it, he was right.  She let go and muttered, "Like you'd care."

          He took it and carried it to where his trunk was.  He set it down and looked out onto the island coming closer.  He could already see his mother's house and regretted agreeing to this, especially since Dinah was going to be with him.  Being the only man in the house is hard enough, but with Dinah it was going to be insufferable.

          He sighed and turned his attention to Dinah, who was now standing in the middle of the ship saying her good-byes to Ana.  _She obviously told Dinah about the 'leaving' thing.  How could it possibly slip my mind?  Oh that's right, Dinah was distracting me…_  She looked very attractive in the dress that she bought, simple yet very flattering.  

          "Cap'an we're here." Gibbs said disrupting Jack's thoughts.  She grimaced and nodded.  Gibbs and Cotton got the two trunks and went down the plank to the two servants waiting to take their things.  Jack walked over to Dinah while she was hugging Ana and cleared his throat.  

          They pulled apart and Dinah starting pinching her cheeks, "You look fine, luv."  Jack said.

          Dinah glared at him.  He rolled his eyes, finding that there was no way to make this woman listen to him and he held out his arm.  Dinah looked at him and then at his arm, she took it cautiously and together they walked down the plank.  They followed the two servants to the house until they saw her.       

          Katherine Williams was in her late fifties, wealthy due to her son's father and her son, she had bright blue eyes (which Jack DID NOT get) and jet black hair.  Katherine was a no-nonsense kind of woman.  She had made a child with a pirate but not been married. Right now she was wearing an apron over her clothes and her hair was half-way up in a bun, the rest flowed down to her chest.  

          When she saw Dinah she stopped and smiled, at the fact that Dinah was here, Jack brought her, and they were together.  But knowing her son, that look on his face told her that it'd been a bumpy ride there.  She walked faster and Dinah broke away from Jack's arm and walked to Katherine at the same speed.  When Katherine reached Dinah she held her tightly, stroked her hair and said with tears running down her face, "Peanut!  Oh I missed you so much!"

_Author Thanks:_

**Dalas**** Ray: I'm so glad you like my story and I'm trying my best to write everyday!  So just be patient!!!**

**Melody-raine: **Well ummmm I'm not really sure that I'm going to write more…but maybe!  I got to think of Ideas!  This story is kinda of based on me and friends feelings towards men and relationships…so I duno…!  But thanks for reading!

**HyperCaz****: I'm glad you like Jack…and I hope I write him right…lol.**


	20. Peanut

Author's Note:  Just to make sure everyone is clear on this- Jack and Dinah are going to spend a week on Barbados with Jack's mother, Katherine.  While Jack and Dinah are there, the rest of the crew are leaving…going to pillage and piratey stuff, they'll come back to pick up Jack and Dinah, and from there…who knows?  Only the writer…

PS/ Thanks **Amy85 I like her nickname too.  It took me a while tho…**

          Jack turned around and watched, regretfully, as the _Pearl left the port of Bridgetown.  He sighed; __there goes my last chance of escaping from this he- Jacks thoughts were interrupted by his mother, enveloping him with a hug.  He turned the hug, even though he wasn't liking the idea with a whole week with her, he still loved her._

          "You finally remembered your son," Jack said as they pulled apart.  She looked him in the eye and smiled.

          "Why Jackson, are you being smart with me?"

          He smirked, "No mum,"

          "Good!  Now!  Come walk with me and tell me everything!"  The three walked slowly to her large house, with Katherine in the middle.

          Jack started telling his mother about how they were raiding a ship and then Ana stumbled upon Dinah.  Jack took her and thought that Katherine would enjoy a little company with an old friend.  Katherine nodded politely and Dinah noticed that Jack enjoyed telling his mom about ships he had raided, that it was somewhat of a bragging thing for him.  She smiled to herself about learning something new about Jack.

          Once they had gotten to the house Dinah's nose smelled the familiar scent of pears.  Dinah's head suddenly flooded with memories of Fresh pear pie and a young Jack Sparrow, telling her to stop eating and go to town with him.  She had stopped in the doorway, smelling the sweet scent when Katherine called her name; she opened her eyes and realized where she was. 

          She smiled an apology and caught up with the two of them.  Katherine led the two upstairs, she opened a door to reveal Jack's old room, exactly the same since Dinah was there last.

          Next she went down the hall to the room Dinah used two years ago.  Katherine opened it and Dinah smiled.  She found her window open, with flowing curtains, lightly flying from the wind.  The room looked out onto the ocean and it smelled salty and fresh.

          "Thank you so much, Katherine."

          "No trouble, peanut.  But I have something to tell the both of you."

          They waited.

          "I have to make dinner, so I'll have to ask you to stay out of the kitchen.  Either stay in your rooms or leave the house."

          "Mum, you have the study, and many other rooms!" Jack protested, but Katherine wouldn't hear of it.  She left, shaking her head.  Jack and Dinah looked at each other.  

          "Don't look at me; I'm not staying with you." Dinah said and went in and slammed her door.

          Jack rolled his eyes and walked out of the house and slammed the door.

          Dinah spent the rest of the afternoon sitting at her window and writing in her journal, and watching Jack on the beach.  In three hours she had written a jumble of words and letters and old memories, somehow all relating to her current problem.

          **Jack Cared for me…the first woman he ever cared for…but doesn't want me on his ship…thinks I analyze everything he says…thinks I'm difficult…well he's one to talk!  He's a pirate…Mmmm pears are so good…that makes me hungry…I'm really hungry in fact…did I give him my heart two years ago?  If I did, what did he give me?  A useless commitment that he wanted me to follow!  HA!...he's a jealous pirate.  Duh.  All pirates are jealous…of their treasure…but all treasure is really is things that cost a lot…worth a lot to people…Peanut…wow…what a name…**

          Dinah felt another person in the room soon after that.  She turned and saw Katherine.  Relived that it was her she asked what was wrong.

          "Now correct me if I'm wrong, peanut, but shouldn't I be asking you that?"

          Dinah sighed and shut her journal.  "Me and Jack talked before we got here…"

          "And?"

          "Well to sum it up…he told me that he wants me on his ship."  Katherine dug into Dinah's soul tenderly, and she kept going, "But the thing is I can't depend on what he wants now.  I mean, he may want me now, but one false move and I'm gone."

          "And you don't want to be gone…"

          Dinah nodded.  "Unfortunately yes.  But I'm not really sure why.  I'm attracted to him yes, and in some ways he still has such a hold on my heart!  And he has no idea how he feels for me…and I can't keep responding to his affections if I don't know where it's leading."

          Katherine smiled slightly and padded the spot on the bed next to her.  Dinah got up from her spot and sat next to Katherine.  "Peanut, I've told you about my John, haven't I?"  Dinah nodded, Katherine was talking about Jack's dad.  "John was a curious, handsome, mischievous, fun man.  When I first met him I knew that I loved him.  When we started spending time together my head got the better of me…I started thinking about where it was leading and 'what if this' and 'what if that'.  I got lost in all my 'what ifs' that I forgot that I loved him.  I finally told myself that if he didn't feel the same way then he wouldn't be with me and he wouldn't have been telling me the things he was."

          "Yes, but what if he's doing that just to bed you?"

          "You'll know.  But anyhow, we produced Jack.  And John stayed by my side the whole time.  Yes, he had to go out on his ship, and I understood that…after a while.  One gets jealous of the sea, peanut.  You see, the sea isn't just transportation.  Men get lost out there, and not because they don't have a compass, but because they fall in love with it.  But one fateful day, my John died."  Katherine paused, as if remembering the day she learned that the love of her life was gone.  

          "What I'm trying to tell you, peanut," Katherine continued, "Is that you need to let your heart guide you.  I know that you're not going to go get yourself pregnant, but that's because we're two different women, but every woman wants, even needs, a commitment from the man that she so desires.  For John, staying with me during pregnancy was the commitment I needed.  For you it's going to be different, but don't figure it out too late luv, savvy?"

          Dinah took the words to heart during dinner that night and barely finished her chicken because she was thinking about what Katherine had told her.  After a slice of pie Dinah went out and sat on the porch swing.  She was picking hairs off her dress when she heard the door open and close behind her.  She uncrossed her legs and put them under the swing and crossed them at the ankle.  Jack sat down.

          "Pretty sunset, ain't it?"

          Dinah nodded.  They both sat there for a few minutes looking at the night sky and how well it blended with the ocean.  Then they both started off at the same time.

          "Dinah,"

          "Jack,"

          Dinah giggled and Jack told her to go first.  Dinah paused, wanting to hear what Jack was going to say, but said what was on her mind anyway. "You really want me on your ship?"

          Jack turned his head and looked at her in the eyes, "Can we just dance?"

          Dinah looked confused, Jack quickly explained himself.  "Do you remember when we danced barefoot in the sand during the sunset?  You said that it was all the music we needed…"

          "I remember that you stepped on my feet!" Dinah replied, giggling, but when she met Jack's gaze she knew it was serious, "You remember what I said?"

          Jack nodded feeling a tad bit ridiculous, but if Dinah would forget about the words he had spoken earlier that had hurt her, it was worth it.  She smiled and shed her heels; Jack followed the example and took off his sea boots.  He stood up and offered his hand.  She took it and they walked hand-in-hand to the beach.  She suddenly remembered how his hand fit perfectly in hers, how rough his hands were, and how lightly he held hers.  

          Katherine looked out her window just in time to see two figures dancing in front of the setting sun, their moving bodies making shadows on the sand.  She was glad to know that her son didn't have that big of an ego to go back and renew memories from the past.  She smiled and went upstairs.

          The next morning Dinah had gotten up early to go sit and watch the ocean on the front porch.  But when she was all huddled up and ready to go outside she saw someone that she had forgotten lived here.  

          Jack nearly fell out of his bed when he heard Dinah scream.  But when he raced down stairs he processed it and realized that it wasn't necessarily a _bad scream.  When he saw her huddled over something by the front door he knew she was okay.  She turned her head and smiled widely at Jack, because the thing she was petting was Betty, Katherine's sow, and around Betty was a bunch of piglets that only looked a few weeks old.  Betty's bed was right next to the door, somehow Dinah had missed that yesterday.  _

          She picked up each and every piglet and pet it and played with it.  Everyone looked different, some had spots, some were colored, but everyone was adorable to Dinah.  Jack leaned against the wall and watched lovingly as Dinah went through all seven piglets.  Katherine came up beside Jack and he kissed her on the cheek.  She smiled and went to Dinah.

          "Didn't forget about Betty, did you dear?"

          "Yes!  And I can't believe she's had babies!  They're adorable!"

          "Yes…first litters usually are."

          Dinah gasped and looked Katherine, "You mean there's going to be more?!"

          Katherine laughed and nodded, "But not in the near future Betty just lost her 'gilt' title last week!  If you were here sooner, then you could've seen it."

          "If she was here sooner…then I would've to pick her up in Bermuda." Jack answered, "Now mum, where's breakfast?  I'm starved."

          "You must be…from staying out so late…" Katherine said and looked at Jack with a sly look.  He lifted an eyebrow and decided to leave it at that.

          "Oh, I miss Wilbur…" Dinah moaned.

          "Who's that, peanut?"

          "He's a pig I bought in New York…he got killed…" Dinah said getting up from the pigs.  It was feeding time.

          "Well luv, if you wanted one, you could've just asked."

          Dinah's eyes widened and she smiled, "Are you serious!  Oh my gosh, Katherine, thank you so much! And I'll be perfectly content with the runt of the litter!"  She ran over and hugged Katherine.  

          "Goodness child!  Calm down!  Now sit down and wait for breakfast."

          After breakfast Katherine realized while getting the runt that Dinah had slept in her dress from yesterday.  When she asked why that was Dinah told her that she had no sleep wear.  "Then we're going shopping!  Go get dressed in something and we'll leave right away.  

          So carrying her new pet, Dinah tried to think of a name.  Peanut came to mind, but that was her name. She smiled at the memory of how she got the nickname.  When Jack had first brought Dinah to Bridgetown, Katherine commented on how thin she was.  Even though Dinah was tall for a woman, Katherine gave her the name, simply because of her weight.  

          Dinah knocked on Jack's door and he opened it and Dinah noticed he had a new, clean shirt on, probably because Katherine insisted he come with the two women.  "Whos that?"  He asked, talking of the piglet.

          "I dunno.  I need help finding a name for him…"

          "What do you expect me to do?"

          "Help me!"

          Jack thought for a moment and said, "Runt."

          Dinah gasped, "No!  What a horrible name!  He'll be embarrassed every time I say it!"

          "Embarrassed?" 

          "Yes!  Then everyone will know he's the runt of the litter."

          Jack rolled his eyes, "Dinah, just by lookin' at him you can tell."

          "Well pick a different name then."

          "Why me?"

          "Because I can't think of any."

          Jack sighed and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.  "How about Milton?"

          "Milton Milton?" Dinah asked, giving him her last name.  She paused, looked under the pig, "Well…I like it!  Milton Milton!" Dinah laughed, "Thanks Jack."  She smiled and went into her room to get ready for the day. 

**Authors Note II: **Some vocab for you!  A _sow is a female pig that has had one litter or more.  A __gilt__ is a female pig who hasn't had any litters. There.  I taught you all something new!_


	21. The Truth Comes Out

            _That was possibly the worst experience of my life. Jack thought to himself when he flopped down on the couch in the living room.  The three had just come home from a six hour shopping trip, going in and out of every single shop buying clothes for Dinah or buying things that she might need in the in future, like hair supplies.  Jack rolled his eyes at the idea.  While he didn't go into every shop he had bought some things of his own for Dinah and himself.  _

          "Jack I cannot believe the only thing you bought was kohl…" Katherine scolded.  The servants had just brought in six bags full of things for Dinah.  "And I am assuming you bought that…though I'm not completely sure."

          "Mum please, there were people eyein' me from every corner of every bloody store!"

          "That's never stopped you before!"

          Jack rolled his eyes as Dinah walked in.  She was looking a little exhausted, but before she sat down on the couch next to Jack, she turned to Katherine and said politely, "Thank you so much.  I haven't had anyone spend that much money on me in years!"

          "No problem, peanut.  But if you both excuse me, it's past my nap time.  This old body can't keep up with my young spirit!" She smiled at both of them and walked slowly up the stairs.

          As soon as Dinah heard her door shut she flopped down on the couch next to Jack and rested her head on his shoulder, he moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

          "Tough day, luv?"

          Dinah nodded, "My feet ache so much!  That was probably the worst and best experience of my life."

          "You mean your mum doesn't take you out?"

          Dinah shook her head and yawned, "Nope.  All mother cares about is if I have enough dresses in my closest.  She absolutely detests the idea of me wearing pants.  She would be appalled to know what I've been wearing."

          "She would be more appalled to know that you got kidnapped by me."

          "Oh I'm sure she knows by now…"

          Jack nodded.  That was probably true.

          "That's why I want to stay with you, Jack."

          Jack swallowed, "What was that?"

          Dinah sat up and looked at him, "I want to go back with you on the _Pearl_.  I don't want to go home.  Not ever."

          Jack's life suddenly flashed before his eyes and then he saw himself as a poor pirate with eight kids running around on an old, rotting _Pearl__._

"Dinah, I promised I would bring you home, and I can't break that promise."

          "You promised me though!"

          Jack nodded slowly, "Yes, and I promised James…"

          "So?"

          "Dinah, I have to do it."

          "You're a pirate!  Pirates lie!"

          "No Dinah,"

          "But why?" She said giving Jack puppy dog eyes.

          "Because I'm not sure _you_ really want to stay…" _Quick thinking…But like she said, pirates lie…_

          "You don't want me to stay, do you?" She asked, getting defensive.  Jack sighed.  This is what he had expected but not what he wanted.  "You told me you wanted me on the _Pearl_.  Why do you always do this?"

          "Do what?"

          "You say something but then turn it around once it changes.  If you didn't want me then didn't you just tell me?  Why give me stupid excuses like 'you promised'?"  Dinah got up in disgust before he had a chance to answer.  She went up to her room and started going through all her bags. She furiously pulled out each dress and all her night gowns, pants, stockings, shoes, two more blasted corsets and more than fifty hair pieces, which at the moment forgot why she needed all of them.

          But as she fell on the floor around the mess of clothes, she started to cry, remembering everything Jack had done the night before.  He had done this too many times to remember…making her think she was wanted but then changing his mind and confusing her on what he really wanted, which caused her to change her feelings.  Two minutes ago she wanted to stay with him, now she wanted to go home.  

          _Why do I base my feelings on him?_ Dinah thought to herself.  The answer was somewhat obvious, but she didn't want to think that was it.  She needed something else.  But as she wiped tears off her face she realized that there wasn't another reason.  She loved him.  Unfortunately, that did not spark happy feelings in her.  She got up and locked her door, and then went around the room looking for things she could take her anger out on.  A lamp worked nicely but made a horrible nose.  _Oops. She thought sarcastically, thankful that Katherine was a VERY heavy sleeper._

          Jack heard the lamp drop, along with many other things and rushed up the stairs.  He pounded on Dinah's door but she yelled for him to leave.  He sighed, frustrated.  _That blasted woman is going to wreck everything in sight!  Jack suddenly thought of something and pulled out his sword from his belt.  He lined it up with the frame of the door and sliced the lock open.  _

          Dinah stopped when she heard the sound and dove for something in her trunk and when Jack stepped into the room he found himself face to face with a loaded gun.  

          "You would pull a gun on me?" He asked, a little surprised and mad at the same time.

          "You ruined my lock." She reasoned.

          "That's no reason to bloody kill me!"

          "Who said I was going to kill you?  This is just an incentive to get you out of my room."

          Jack suddenly looked around the room.  "You sure?  You might need help cleaning up, lass."

          "GET OUT!" She yelled, pushing him.  Jack cocked his eyebrows and his eyes widened.  For a minute Dinah thought that was the wrong choice but then remembered who the gun was pointed at.  

          "You'd think you knew enough about me to know that you never push me or any other pirate, lass." Jack said quietly yet cautiously.  In a minute the gun was out of Dinah's hand and both her arms were pinned behind her back and she was facing the wall instead of him.  "Now the last time you lashed out you got yourself a quick ticket to the brig.  What's it going to be this time?"

          "You don't have a brig in this house."

          "I wouldn't be so sure about that, luv."

          Dinah's temper went up another degree when he said that word.  She stepped on his foot which caused him to loosen his grip, at which she turned around and bit his neck.  He screamed in pain and she dove her gun again.  But Jack got her arm and pinned her again, this time against a wall.  

          "Now…listen 'ere lass," Jack said breathlessly.  Both of them were breathing hard, "What has got you into such a fit to make you want to pull a gun on me?"

          "Jack your hurting me," Dinah said struggling to get out of his grip.  

          "This is what tight is, lass, otherwise you'd go for you gun and I'd be cornered."

          "So you'd rather have me in a corner that you!?  Anything to save your own neck, aye?"

          But before he could argue she went on, "You would rather hurt me than have me hurt you…reminds me of Henry."

          Jack's surprise showed in his eyes.  He let go quickly and left the room.  Dinah was some-what surprised he took it like that. _It was pretty harsh…_ she thought to herself.  But she didn't care at this point.  Her mind was so clouded with such bitterness and hurt that wanted Jack to feel hurt too.  She sighed and fell on her bed and slipped into dreamland.

          The next two days Dinah and Jack without words.  They had breakfast, lunch and dinner together with Katherine and were civil and polite, but nothing more than that.  One night at dinner Dinah realized that she might've caused some hurt to Jack but her thoughts told her: _Good.  He deserves it, what with everything he's done to you. _

          That night Katherine came in to talk to Jack.  

          "What'd wrong?" She asked.

          Jack sighed and started, "Well remember two years ago when Barbossa took my ship and left me on a deserted island?  Well I got found by some rum traders and they left me on Bermuda, soon enough I found Dinah and we were reunited…"

          **Two hours later**:  "…I told her that I didn't want her with me because I saw my life flash before my eyes and I was…well, I saw myself giving up everything that I love because of her."

"Are you telling me that you think she's going to make you miserable if you end up…"

          "Marring her?"

          Katherine was surprised.  "You want to marry her!?"

          "No!  That's the thing!  I care for her so much but marriage to me has always been so…bounding."

          "That's the idea, honey.  You don't get married and then go and cheat on her."

          Jack paused and thought of the right words, "I just think that it's either going to be her or my ship,"

          "So let's get this straight, you care for her, you still do…but you haven't told her.  She feels the exact same way for you but has told you.  You told her that you wanted her on the _Pearl__ with you but then you took it back because you don't want to give up the __Pearl__.  And she wants a commitment from you but you're not ready to give her one…Is that right?"_

          Jack nodded.

          "Well Jack, you have two choices from here. You can either drop her off in Bermuda, never telling her how you feel and having her be love-sick for you OR you can tell her how you truly feel and let her decide for herself.  Either way it's going to be harder on her than on you.  Which from what you tell me, is what you want."

          "Mum!  I don't want to hurt her!"

          "Then why did you take back what you said about wanting her with you?"

          "I just can't decide, mum."

          Katherine nodded her understanding but still said, "Well you need to figure that out soon, or you're going to loose her completely."

----------------------

**October 25th, 1975******

**                   So now I'm at Katherine's house, but still with Jack.  The **_**Pearl**** should be here in three days. Gosh, I wish I wasn't here. I wish I never met this man.  He drives me insane and he hurts me and drives me to do things I don't want to do.  I love him though.  That's the worst part.  I don't want to love him.  I don't want this man to have part of my heart; I don't want him to have control over me.  And most of all I don't want to love him if he doesn't love me.  I want to be with a man if he's going to love me, even if that means I don't love him.  A knock on Dinah's door caused her to snap her journal shut.  When she looked at the door and saw Jack she wanted to run into his arms and feel protected and wanted for the moment, but she stayed put.  **_

          "Yes?"

          "I'm sorry for hurting you." He said simply.  She looked at him and felt a lump start to form in her throat, but she wasn't really sure if he meant physically or emotionally.

          "I didn't mean to make you feel enclosed but I wanted an answer from you and I was willing do to anything to get it."

          "But why?  I was mad.  That doesn't mean it's a matter of life and death that you have to figure out."

          Jack drew in a deep breath and let it out before saying, "Yes, but I wanted to know.  Because I care about you that much." Jack slowly walked over to where she was sitting and said, "I want you to be with me.  But I'm not sure that you want to be with me.  You want a commitment and all I can give you is what I feel right now…"  He stood in front of her and she looked up at Jack and didn't believe her ears.  This is the most honest thing he had ever said to her.

          "Are you drunk?" She asked getting up and walking past him.  He grabbed her waist casually and she turned to face him.  He shook his head.

          "I needed to be honest with you, luv,"

          She was about to protest, but she was being kissed instead.  He kissed her lightly and softly but with passion.  His tongue lingered in her mouth and she kissed him back.  She drew closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into him more than she had planned.  

          When they broke apart, Dinah asked, "So you're still taking me home?"

          Jack nodded.  He didn't have the courage to tell her that he loved her.  It would make her want to stay.  He wanted the best for her, setting aside his selfish feelings; he did want her, but wasn't sure he could give her the best that she deserved.  If he told her how he completely felt, she would surely make up her mind now.  He didn't want that.  He wanted her to have choices.  

          She buried her head in his chest and said in a whisper, "Just hold me."  Jack gladly obeyed and wrapped his arms around her dainty figure.  They stood there for the longest time, just standing there and holding each other.  Jack wished he didn't have to let her go, but he did.  And as weird as it sounded, he was doing it all for her. 


	22. If You Love Me

**LAST TIME:**

Jack nodded.  He didn't have the courage to tell her that he loved her.  It would make her want to stay.  He wanted the best for her, setting aside his selfish feelings; he did want her, but wasn't sure he could give her the best that she deserved.  If he told her how he completely felt, she would surely make up her mind now.  He didn't want that.  He wanted her to have choices.  

          She buried her head in his chest and said in a whisper, "Just hold me."  Jack gladly obeyed and wrapped his arms around her dainty figure.  They stood there for the longest time, just standing there and holding each other.  Jack wished he didn't have to let her go, but he did.  And as weird as it sounded, he was doing it all for her. 

          The next two days flew by.  Dinah and Jack spent a lot of time together because of their new found relationship.  Dinah was relaxed and finally starting to heal from the hurt that Jack had caused her, and Jack tried to either stay off the subject of their relationship because of what could happen or he tried to work up enough courage to tell her his true feelings.  The latter never worked.  

          Dinah tried with all her might to live one day at a time with Jack, knowing that she would have to go back home.  But the fact that she didn't know how long she was going to be home gave her hope.  She had dreams of Jack coming to get her and then marrying her and them living the rest of their lives together on the _Pearl__. _

          The day finally came when the _Pearl__ was supposed to arrive.  Jack and Dinah both got up early and packed.  Katherine cried through breakfast and then stopped during good-byes.  Dinah handed Jack Milton and went over to give Katherine a hug while Gibbs was loading the trunks onto the ship.  "Thank you so much for Milton and all the advice you gave me."  They pulled apart and Katherine nodded._

          "Remember, peanut, don't take too long to figure out the commitment, savvy?"

          Dinah nodded and hugged her one last time and Jack kissed her goodbye and they were on the Bermuda.  When Dinah went and knocked on Ana Maria's door, Ana opened it, paused and jumped on Dinah for a hug.  But unfortunately Dinah wasn't standing with enough balance when Ana jumped on her so they both fell to the ground.  Both the women started giggling, and when Jack turned around with confusion on his face they burst out laughing happily.

          "So?  Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" Ana asked once they got up and over their hellos.  They were sitting on bow of the ship, and Dinah was holding Milton, petting him. 

          Dinah shook her head, "No…we actually got some things resolved.  I actually know how I feel about him and how he feels about me."

          Ana smiled cautiously, "How do you feel about him then, mate?"

          "Well I figured out that I…" she paused and looked around and said the next part in a whisper, "I love him."

          Ana's smiled went off her face.  "Why are you whispering?"

          "Because I haven't told anyone," Dinah said simply.

          "I thought you said that two know how you feel about each other…?"

          "Well I didn't really mention that part…"

          "Why not?"

          "Because why bring it up?  It's only going to hurt me.  I'm happy now."

          "But you're leaving in two days!"

          "I know!  But that's where my boating skills come in…"

          "Boating skills?  You don't have any!"

          Dinah waved the fact away with her hand and kept going, "Jack may take me home, but I'm not going to stay there!"

          Ana looked at her in disbelief.  "You don't even know if he loves you."

          "That's not important."

          "Yes it is!  It's everything!  You want to be with someone who loves you!  If you come after Jack and he doesn't love you, then what?"

          Dinah was stuck.  "Well what if he does?"

          "If he does, you don't know about it because you don't know because he hasn't told you, and you haven't told him,"

          Dinah looked away, everything Ana was saying was making too much sense.  And she knew why.  When she was at Katherine's, Jack was the only person there and once he said something she believed, she didn't have to talk it out with anyone.  She let her guard down by believing Jack.  Yes, he probably cared, but that didn't mean she had to go and make plans for the near future.  _Caring and loving are too different things.  Or are they?  Would you care for someone if you didn't love them?  But if he loved me, then why didn't he just tell me?_

          Ana noticed her sudden quietness and said quickly, "I just want you doing something that you'll regret later."

          Dinah looked at her and smiled, "Thanks.  I almost forgot who I was dealing with. You're right.  I'll go home and stay home…that's the right thing to do…"       

          "No!  No.  You do that only if he doesn't love you, but you need to find out."

          Dinah sighed.  "Déjà vu here…"

          Jack tried hard to concentrate on the ocean but found it difficult with Dinah and Ana talking 100 feet in front of him.  But from what he observed, Dinah had done something wrong.  First she was happy and excited and now she had a frown on her face.  Jack sighed.  _Not this again… He thought.  __When we were at mums, she was happy and vibrant and so full of life…she let me through her wall when I was honest with her.  But before we got there, it was a constant struggle with her!  And by the look on her face, that blasted wall went up again.  _

          The two got up and Ana walked off to do something, and Dinah walked towards Jack.  She stood next to him and crossed her arms.  He felt nervous with her just standing there, waiting for him to do something or say something.  He broke the silence finally, "We'll be at Bermuda in about two days, lass."

          Dinah nodded.

          Jack waited.  She still didn't say anything.  _Blasted woman. "Do you want something in pa'ticular?" Jack asked finally, frustrated._

          Dinah, taken aback by his question said meekly, "I just wanted to be near you…"

          Jack's temper went down immediately and his expression softened.  He called Cotton to take the helm and reminded him that they were going to Bermuda.  Cotton nodded and Jack told his parrot to warn him if anyone came along, the parrot agreed, saying, "Aye, aye, Cap'an." (He had learned some new words.)

          He turned around, took Dinah's hand in his and led her to his cabin.  He was satisfied that she wanted to be with him, and this was the only private place on the whole ship, other than the brig where they could truly talk to each other.  They both went straight to the bed and lay on their backs.  Jack wrapped his arms around Dinah and she sighed with content.  _If this isn't love, I don't know what is._

"Jack?" Dinah asked after some time.

          "Hmm?"

          "Do you want me to leave?"

          Jack's eyes popped open and he looked at her head, resting on his chest.  _Here we go again, me breaking down her wall brick by brick, but it has to be the brick she wants…_

          "Not really, lass."

          _Not really?  Is that even an answer?_ Dinah thought.  She wasn't going to push her luck though.  Even though she wasn't that content with what he had told her, she had to think about if he DIDN'T love her.  But right now she felt content, in the arms of the man that _she _loved, and for right now, she was okay with that.

          The next morning she found herself in her cabin with Milton and Ana sound asleep and both snoring.  She wondered how long she was in Jack's cabin, but wasn't really in the mood to go find out.  She stayed in bed until she heard yelling out on deck.  Ana woke suddenly and looked at Dinah.  They shrugged, put on some shirts and pants and opened the cabin door.  

          Dinah groaned when she saw the reason.  Right in front of her was Douglas, the man and the ship.  Jack turned around and looked at the woman.  He had a frown on his face.  He turned back to Douglas.  "There y'go!  She's here, she's not dead and she's still a virgin!"

          Douglas' face lit up when he saw Dinah.  He walked up to her and almost hugged her.  _There's the one difference between pirates and gentlemen, no touching until the wedding.  _She smiled, "Hello Douglas,"

          "Hello Dinah.  Are you okay?  I've been looking for you all over!"

          "I've heard…You sank a ship?"

          Douglas' brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?  We didn't even have canons when we left.  We haven't come across any ships but this one."

          Dinah was confused, "You mean you never…"

          "No.  Now, let's get your stuff and go home!" He said quickly.  He was taking her home.  It made sense, to him at least.  But she just stood there not moving, looking from Jack to Douglas.  "Dinah…"

          "Oh right…right…"  She turned and walked slowly away.  All the thoughts she had thought a week ago suddenly came back to her. _Douglas__ is my easy way out…if we marry, I'll never have to worry about being left.  Dinah went into her room and found almost everything packed.  She looked at Milton, still sleeping on his cot, she smiled at how simply his life was and wish hers was too.  She changed quickly into a dress that Katherine bought for her.  It was light purple with a low neckline.  She found it hard to tie her corset however, but managed to do it.  _

          When she emerged from her cabin one thing was missing.  She looked at Douglas, "My trunks are packed, if you're men will be so kind…" Douglas nodded and called over two men.  She smiled but then walked quickly to Jack's cabin.  Jack frowned and followed her.  When he entered, he was bombarded by a kiss from Dinah.  It was kiss full of meaning, full of hurt, passion and anger.  

          She let go and stepped back.  "What was that for?" He asked.  Usually, he didn't mind when a woman kissed him, but he had never gotten a kiss like that before.  

          "I need to know…I need to know if you love me."

          Jack was surprised by her bluntness.  "Uhh…why lass?" He asked, stalling. 

          "If you love me, then you need to let me know…if you don't…I need to leave…so what is it?"

          "So you're basing you leaving on this question?" Jack asked, realizing that this could be hard.  

          She nodded.  

          He swallowed.  _If I say yes, she stays, but will be miserable because that's not the kind of commitment she wants, even though she wants to stay here.  But if I say no, then she leaves and is miserable in a different way…I want her to be with me, but I also want her to be happy…True she would be happed for a short time, but I want her to be happy for the rest of her life, and that can only happen if I'm ready to make the commitment she needs…_

Dinah waited, _this is bad, he's taking too long.  It's probably a no.  But I don't want to leave before he tells me.  If I love him then I'll wait.  But what if he loves me?  Then what?  I demand for my trunks back and stay here?  But to do what?  Hope that he asks me to marry him so that we'll be together no matter what?  All I want is to be loved, and not to be alone.  But I want to be loved by him…but what if he doesn't love me?  Then I walk out of here and never see him again?  Never recover from my broken heart?  What happens?_

They stood there for nearly ten minutes thinking the good and bad points of this answer, staring at each other.  Finally Jack made his decision.  It was going to be a struggle either way, but he knew he had to choose this, for him and for Dinah.

          "No.  No, Dinah I don't."  Jack watched Dinah closely.

          Dinah gasped lightly, hoping that he didn't hear her.  She felt like she had the wind knocked out of her, but she couldn't let him see it.  She wouldn't let him see it.  She nodded and left quickly.  

          She walked towards Ana, tears at the corners of her eyes threatening to come down.  She hugged her friend and whispered slowly, so she wouldn't cry, "I'll…write…you…" She pulled away and nodded.  Dinah nodded back, her lower lip trembling.  She bit the inside of it to make it stop, it obeyed for the moment.  She picked up Milton, who was at Ana's feet, looked at Douglas and he smiled and took her hand and they walked across the blank to _The Douglas_.  

          Once aboard _The Douglas_, Douglas showed Dinah her room.  She looked one last time at Jack and found that he was looking at her too.  She looked away quickly and went inside her room, shut her door, let Milton down and walked over to her bed and flopped onto it.  With her head on the soft pillow, she finally let the tears flow.  Milton jumped onto the cot; barely making it with his short legs, and nestled right up against her stomach and fell asleep.  The comfort that Milton gave was little, for she had just had her heart broken by the man she loves, her first love, her only love.


	23. He Said, She Said

Authors Note:  WOW!  I got a lot of reviews on my last chapter, not like I'm surprised.  I almost shed a tear myself.  But it had to be done.  It all goes into my master plan…hehe.  But thanks for the responses.  I liked reading them, they made me laugh!  So to everyone who reviewed my last chapter:  THANKS!  

PS/ sorry this took so long.  It took me a while to get this just right.

          For the most part of the next day Dinah stayed in her cabin.  She was emotionally exhausted and wavered between leaving her cabin and not letting anyone see the hurt Jack had caused or to stay and wallow in self-pity.  She chose the latter and thought about everything that had happened.

          Dinah went over the scene in her head over and over, causing her more and more pain.  Then she went over the time she had spent with him.  When they were at Katherine's house he seemed so sincere.  _I knew he was going to say no!_ Dinah thought, jumping thoughts in her mind.  _He was taking too bloody long to answer me…why did I even ask the stupid question in the first place?  Because I have a right to know!  Right?  Yes!  I do.  If he asked me, I would've told the truth…truth…he couldn't have lied to me…could he?_ Dinah spent a long time on that question but finally came to the conclusion that he did tell the truth, because there was no apparent reason for him to lie.  

          _Why did I fall for a pirate captain?  I should've listened to my mother…but no. I had to sneak out of the house to meet him, I had to go on his ship and sail with him to __Barbados__… Dinah sighed.  This whole talking to herself wasn't making her feel any better.  It was just making her more depressed, which was something she didn't need._

          She got up and started pacing, "You know, in the beginning, I couldn't really stand being around him," Dinah said, talking to herself, "…at least this time.  When I first met him I followed him around like a little puppy…But then he kidnapped me and everything seemed to get on my nerves!  Especially the 'luv' thing…ohhh that REALLY got to me.  And I REALIZE that he says it to everyone, but who cares?!  The fact that it means something to me is what was supposed to matter!  But no…he didn't care.  He just wanted to tick me off!"

          Switching moods again, Dinah flopped back on her bed next to Milton and started to pet him.  She remembered how long it took her to get over Jack the first time, a month, maybe two, but she had a feeling this was going to be worse.  Jack made her believe that he loved her with his actions, but he crushed her when it was most important.  Dinah sniffed as tears made their way down the familiar lines on her face.  She had opened her heart up to him and it wasn't going to happen again.  

          But one thing she was grateful for was that he hadn't lied to her.  That he told her the truth even if it was going to hurt her.  _It would've been worse if he told me he loved me and then I found out later that he didn't… Dinah reasoned.  _And that's what's going to help me get over this.  Not to wonder if he's coming back or to wonder how he really felt about me…the fact that he told me the **truth is what's going to help me get out of this emotional hole that I'm in.**__

* * * * * *

Jack gulped down the rum and winced when it burned it throat.  "This stuff is bloody good!" Jack said, but there was no smile.  There was a reflecting look, and this had gone on for several hours.  Jack was just sitting in a chair in his cabin, with one of his legs propped on the desk in front of him and one hand holding the bottle of whiskey.  

The last look that Dinah gave him before she went into her cabin aboard _The Douglas had stuck in Jack's head.  Her eyes were full of tears, confusion, anger, hurt and disappointment.  At that point Jack wasn't really sure he had done the right thing by lying to Dinah.  But it was said and done with, he couldn't go after her now, she wouldn't accept him back.  She needed time to get over this, or at least time. _

_Captain Jack Sparrow never goes after a woman…does he? _Jack thought to himself.  _But why would I?  I've already told myself that I can't give her what she needs…that's why I lied.  That's why I am NOT going to go after her.  That's why I'm going to push her out of my head…and my heart…again._

"But that bloody look!" He yelled, standing up and throwing the rum bottle against his wall.  "That bloody look is in my head!  You can tell by one look into those blue-green eyes if you've hurt her out not.  And I can't even count how many times I have." Jack sighed.  _This is stupid.  I can't go on like this.  I either need to go after her and tell her the truth or forget about it and go to __Tortuga__. A loud and sudden knock interrupted Jack.  He opened it to find Ana._

"If you say one word 'bout _her _then you'll be thrown off the ship, savvy?" Jack told her when she opened her mouth.  She closed it frowned and then said, "Fine.  So where are we goin' now?"

Jack paused, "I'll tell the crew tomorrow.  Just be glad that you're getting a rest!"

"But Jack, we've had a rest for practically two weeks!  We want to raid someone!" Ana said, in almost a whine.

"Was that a whine outta you, lassie?  Because if I were you, I wouldn't whine!" And with that he slammed the door in her face.  Ana almost burst in and slapped him, but he was her captain.  So she took her anger else-where.

* * * * * *

An hour later Dinah rolled over on her bed.  She had planned on getting a nap, but sleep never came.  What came was the feeling of Jack's arms around her at night and how their hands fit perfectly together; Feeling his arm around her waist and his voice in her ear; Feeling the warmth of his skin, his lips, seeing the tenderness in his eyes.  What Dinah missed the most was the way he held her when they danced.  Most pirates were never caught dead dancing, but Jack was different.  He was willing to do it for Dinah.  

Dinah sniffed and felt the lump in her throat.  She pushed it down.  She was not going to get emotional _again._  This was ridiculous.  She hoped it wasn't to the point that if someone mentioned his name, she was going to break down in tears.  Of course, no one had spoken to her yet, so she did know.  

_No one has spoken to me…_ She thought, remembering she was on Douglas' ship; she began to think about him. _Yes, he's a pompous idiot, but he seemed so caring…If I have any hope of marrying, it would be __Douglas__.  Maybe I misjudged him…The man has some good qualities.  He's not a pirate for one thing…AHH!  GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BLASTED PIRATE!  Dinah stopped thinking.  This was useless.  Whenever she brought up anything it would led to him.  __Why did I have to fall for such a man anyhow?  I don't even remember how it happened.  But from day one, he opened me up, got to know me, and cared about me…the bloody man got to my heart.  But then he left it.  He used it as a rag and left it broken and dusty and dirty._

_I always feared if we got involved, if he would leave me or not…and he did.  He left me again.  He built me up and let me down…I won't let him do it again._

* * * * * * 

          _Why do I always run to __Tortuga__? Jack thought to himself as he found another bottle of rum.  _I don't have to go to __Tortuga___…I could go to __New York__ again…or __Jamaica__ to Will and Elizabeth. As soon as he thought of the newlyweds, he remembered Will's letter.  **Of course she insists that you need something more than one-night stands…you know Elizabeth, romantic all the way…  **Jack thought of that.  He remembered how he acted on the first night at Barbados.  __Dancing… He thought shaking his head, totally humiliated.  But he remembered that he did it for Dinah.  So he wouldn't be mad at him, so he could be with her.  __Be with her…Do I need something more than one-night stands?  More than Giselle and Scarlet?  More than…Wait!  Pirates don't get married!  And if they do, it's not exactly legitimate!  Dinah needs something more than a pirate wedding, right? No!  Wait, who cares what she wants!  She's not my problem anymore!_

_          **Problem?  Is that all I am to you Jack, a problem?**_** Dinah's voice said to him.  He eyed his cabin, making sure she hadn't snuck in.  Nothing.  He sighed.  "No Dinah, you weren't a problem.  You might have been an inconvenience when you were younger, but you've matured and grown beautiful with an amazing personality.  You're anything but a problem."  Jack realized he was talking to the ghost of Dinah and closed his eyes, hoping to clear his head.**

          **_Do you love me Jack? _** He popped his eyes open.  _That was a bad idea.  I don't need think about that __decision.  He sighed.  __That mistake.__  He took another swig of his rum and paused.  No woman had ever caused this much trouble for him.  So much thought, so much regret.  __Of course I've never loved any woman.  Then he remembered why he had refused her.  He loved her so he wouldn't take her.  He couldn't give her what she needed, and while she may not realize it now, she would.  _I hope she will…_ Jack thought.  He sighed and put his bottle down.  He took of his hat and shoes and climbed into bed and smelled his pillow, hoping it would have Dinah's scent on it._

          No such luck.  He frowned and rolled over.  "I don't need her anyways." He said stubbornly and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't dream of the woman he 'didn't need'.

Author Thanks:

**Oktaria****- You are so enthusiastic!  I love it!  Thanks for like going into detail about what you think about my chapters…Kohl as in the stuff around his eyes…but I'm not sure if it has anything to do with COAL…but it's the same stuff football players wear on their cheeks…I dunno if you know what I'm talking about, but that's it.  I'm glad you liked/hated chapter 22. lol.**


	24. The Proposal

Douglas knocked on Dinah's door late that afternoon, hoping to tempt her to come out with some food in the galley.  He heard some rustling and then the door opened to Dinah's not so pretty face.  Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was red and the rest of her face was white as a ghost.  

"Uh…I was hoping to have your company in the galley…Chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner…"

Dinah was touched by his sensitivity and agreed, she told Milton to stay and then she went down to eat dinner with Douglas.  While eating Dinah didn't find him as boring as she did the last time they had a meal together.  He kept going on and on about how worried he was about her when she was kidnapped by 'those savages'.  

Dinah kept quiet through most of the meal until Douglas asked, "Did he…take advantage of you?"

Dinah looked up and gazed into Douglas' eyes, they were full of concern.  She could easily say yes and then the whole navy would be after him and hang him, but even though she was hurt, she didn't want him dead.

"No Douglas, he didn't take advantage of me." Visions of her wrist being bruised came into her mind and she looked at it.  It was fully healed and back to its natural color.  

"Good," Douglas said not noticing that she was thinking about something else, "If he did, we would've gone back to that ship and captured him."

Dinah looked up and said, "Capture Captain Jack Sparrow?  Douglas…" Dinah stopped; she wasn't even going to go into that topic.  "Never mind, when are we getting home?"

"Early tomorrow morning.  Is that alright?"

"Well even if it wasn't, you couldn't change it…"

Douglas nodded.  "You look worn out, you should go back to bed."

Dinah sighed, "Yea, your right." Douglas got up and pulled out her chair for her, and she slowly got up and walked up to the deck.  She got in her cabin and found Milton waiting for her.  She suddenly remembered he hadn't eaten.  She opened one of her trunks and got a bottle for him.  Katherine told her to feed him on that for at least another two weeks.

Milton went through the bottle and then another one fast, after he was full; he burped, jumped up on the bed and happily fell asleep.  Dinah sighed and went looking for her journal.  "Omigosh." She said and paused, and then went digging for her harmonica.  "Please don't tell me this…" She said as she opened the next trunk.  She took out all the contents and still couldn't find it. _I left it on that blasted ship! She thought, _now I'll never get it back.__

Ana Maria shut the door to her cabin and fell on her bed.  The drinking game she had played with Jack had been kinda one-sided.  He had his mind on other things, and Ana knew what.  She sighed and rolled over.  She cussed and looked under her to see what had caused her pain.  It was Dinah's harmonica, Ana smiled at the memory of this old thing.  When they were little kids they went shopping with Dinah's mother.  But while her mom was in one store, Dinah and Ana wandering into another one.  And there it was, a beautiful harmonica, polished and in tip-top shape.  But when Dinah asked for it, her mother said no.  So Ana stole it.

Dinah always thought of Ana as a horrible person for doing it, but she still kept it and learned how to play it.  Obviously she wasn't that broken up about the whole thing.  

_Why the blast did Dinah leave it here though?_ Ana thought.  She considered going and telling the Captain but was afraid he would do something stupid like throw it overboard.  Ana rolled her eyes at the whole thing.  She didn't know the details but she didn't need to.  It was all the captain.  But she wasn't even going to CONSIDER asking him what happened.  He'd blow up and stay in his room for a week.  _Blasted men._ She thought as she played a few bars of a song on her new toy.

"Oh Dinah we were so worried about you!" Dinah's mother said, almost strangling her with a hug.

"Yes mother, can we just back to the house."

"What is that?!" Dinah's mom said pointing to the pig Dinah was holding in her arms.

          "Mother, this is Milton."

          "Milton?"

          Dinah nodded.

          "How did you come upon such a…pet?"

          Dinah shrugged, hoping her mom wouldn't ask for anything more.

          "Okay, well are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Beatrice!  She only wants to get home!" Dinah's father called from the carriage.

"Hello papa." Dinah greeted him with a hug.  He squeezed back and then let go, still looking at her he said, "We have a surprise for you."

"Chocolate I hope." Dinah answered.

"Dinah Please!  That stuff the Spanish makes goes straight to your hips, that's why all the Spanish are-"

"Give me a break mom, most of them are skinny as a rail.  Now what's my surprise?"

Her dad opened the carriage door to reveal a little girl.  She had chestnut hair like Dinah, blue eyes and freckles.  She was wearing a light pink dress and her hair was a tad bit messed up.  "Dinah!" she called.  She jumped from the carriage and landed in her older sister's arms.

Dinah tried hard to get her breath back from the impact her little sister did to her lungs.  Dinah's little sister, Danielle, was twelve years old and absolutely idolized Dinah.  She followed her around the house, copied her and to Dinah, was a real nuisance.  _As if being dumped by a pirate captain wasn't enough, now I have to put up with this one. She let her sister down and Danielle said, "Has he asked you yet?"_

"What?"

Beatrice put her arm around her youngest daughter and said, "If he had, I'm sure we'd know.  Now get in the carriage." She said sternly.  Danielle obeyed and something clicked in Dinah's head.  _A proposal, she thought.  _

"Come along Douglas!" Beatrice called to him, he had been standing in the background listening to all this.  He obeyed and helped both women into the carriage.  Next he and Dinah's father went in, and then finally they were going home.

When dinner rolled around at the Milton house Dinah wasn't that hungry.  She washed her face once she got home and packed all her clothes.  Danielle kept asking where she had gotten all the new dresses, while playing with Milton.  She had giggled at the name and asked where she had gotten the idea for it.  Dinah had gotten out of answering the question by telling her that Milton needed to be fed.  Danielle immediately jumped at the offer, but that still didn't calm her questions.

"So you were really kidnapped by a pirate?"

Dinah nodded, "Yes, Danny."

"Was it by that one pirate who left you two years ago?" Dinah stopped and looked at her sister.  She looked innocent and sweet, but under that Dinah was sure there was something evil.

"How do you know that?"

"Mom."

Dinah rolled her eyes, "If you must know, yes.  It was."  Not wanting to give out anymore information Dinah stopped the conversation there.  But Danielle had other plans.

"Did you see Ana Maria?"

Dinah smiled, "Yes I did…how did you know she was on that ship?"

She shrugged. "I guessed.  They're both pirates…"

Dinah nodded and sighed.  Everything was out of her trunks, but when she looked to make sure she saw something on the side.  She looked closer and saw that there was a hidden pocket which was the color of the lining of the trunk so it wasn't that noticeable.  She fingered it and pulled out what was in the pocket.  I was a knife, and engraved on it was "To my love".  Flashbacks of her dream came to her.  

"What's that?" Danielle asked, getting up and walking to her sister.  "Whoa!  Cool!" She said, grabbing at it, but Dinah pulled it out of her reach.  

The first thought that came to her head was Jack, but why would it be in the trunk and why would he engrave that?  And who was it supposed to be for?  Surely not to her, but to who then?  _Maybe it's Ana's and she…but why would it be in his trunk?  This was too weird for her._

"'To my love'.  Who's it to?" Danielle asked.

"Never mind the knife Danielle," Dinah said putting it back in the trunk and then locking the trunk.  "Let's go downstairs, dinner is probably almost ready."

Dinner was boring.  The only thing that kept Dinah occupied was the idea of that knife.  But it was a hard thing to think about because she associated it with Jack.  And right now she didn't particularly want to think about him.

After dinner Douglas invited Dinah outside to sit on the porch and talk.   She agreed and for a long time they sat out there and watched the sunset.  Finally Douglas spoke up, "Dinah, this is hard for me to say, but I need to say it before I burst."

She turned her full attention to him and waited patiently.  He went on, "I was so worried when you were kidnapped, that I was about ready to do anything to get you back.  So we cam back here, loaded up, and left to find you.  When you I saw you on the _Pearl__ I was so happy to see you were alright and okay and not harmed."_

He paused.  He seemed to be looking for the right words.  "Dinah, I've grown to have affectionate feelings for you…and what I'm trying to say is, that you would be a fine wife for me.  Will you allow me to take your hand in marriage?"

Dinah froze, yes she was expecting this, but so soon?  Of course he didn't know about what had gone on between her and Jack, so for him, it wasn't soon.  She somehow thought it would be different.  _Affectionate feelings? She thought to herself, __give me a break. But this is what she wanted right?  Security.  Love.  She had always talked about how Douglas was her safe way out.  That she would always have a commitment from him.  Something binding him to her.  But now that the moment was finally here, she wasn't sure what to say, but she decided quickly._

Two weeks later Ana got a letter from a crew member that the _Pearl__ boarded.  She stuck it in her pants until later that night when she could read it.  The crewman said it was from Ms. Milton.  The letter was burning a hole in her pocket so she was glad when she finally got in her cabin that night after dinner.  Jack had been working them like dogs for two weeks straight.  No breaks. No stops.  Hardly time for meals, even.  Ana thought his cranky disposition was due to Dinah leaving, but of course wasn't willing to be dropped from the crew if she asked.  _

Ana opened the letter and read quickly.  It wasn't that long, but she read it over and over.  Finally she read it out loud to make sure it was true.  

**Ana Maria-**

**          Boy do I miss you.  I hope you're doing fine and winter seas aren't making your journey a bumpy one.  Not like there's really a winter in the ****Caribbean****, but there certainly are winds and rain.  But to get to my point!  I'm getting married.  To Douglas Hall.  I would love if you could come.  Be my maid of honor?  But I highly doubt that I'm going to get you in a dress.  My mother is already planning mine.  She said something about a ten-foot-train.  I have to stop her sooner or later.  The wedding is in February, probably around the second week.  If you aren't going to be in it, at least come.  **

**Love, Dinah Milton.******

            Ana got out of bed and ran straight to Jack's quarters.  Ana didn't care if Dinah got mad.  She was going to make the biggest mistake of her life if she married that man.  "What the blast do you want?" Jack asked, opening the door due to Ana pounding on it with her fists.

          She held out the letter and Jack snatched it out of her hand, stealing a glance at Ana before reading it.  He read it quickly and then looked up.  "Where'd you get this?"

          "One of the crew men from the boat we raided today."

          Jack paused and read the letter over again, when he finished he asked another question, "What's today's date?"

          Ana thought and said, "November twelve…I think…yea.  November twelve, 1975."

          Jack narrowed his eyes.  "Where are we?"

          "Off the coast of New York, probably."

          Jack seemed to be weighing this out in his head but finally he said, "Ana, polish your slippers, you're going to a wedding.  Gibbs!  Lift the anchor and get us in the direction for Bermuda!  Then drop it again.  I don't want to loose anytime."


	25. Getting There

**Authors Note:  OMG!  I love you all!  You beautiful people you.  I love reading all the reviews!  But I have something I have to say: YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT!  1975…I'm off my rocker.  Sorry to confuse all you guys, but History has never been my best subject!  So 1775!  Okie?  Sorry about that.  That's the first thing, and the second thing is that all of you are wondering is if Jack and Dinah are going to get together…?  I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT!  What are you people thinking!?  But you'll just have to ready and find out! **

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

          "Do you love Douglas?"

          "Danielle, why do you insist on asking such ridiculous questions?"

          "I was just wondering…geez."  Danielle paused but then asked another question, "Douglas, that's such a formal name, are you gunna call him anything else?"

          Dinah sighed.  _Little sisters are such pests.  When will she realize that it's my PERSONAL life?  Personal being the key word.  The two girls were in Dinah's room and Danielle was playing with Milton while Dinah was laying on her stomach on her bed, making a list for the wedding.  A little less than a month had gone by since Douglas proposed.  _

          "I happen to like the name Douglas.  Now, when you're about to marry someone, I'll bug you about every little thing."

          "I'm not trying to bug you I'm just asking you these things because you seem a little…distracted."

          Dinah eyed her sister, "Distracted how?"

          "Now if I knew that, then I wouldn't be asking you questions!"

          "Don't get smart with me, Danielle."

          Danielle obeyed and was quiet for a while until she asked, "You excited?"

          "About what, dearee?"

          "About getting married!  About living with Douglas!  About spending the rest of your life with the man you love."

          Dinah was just about to protest about her loving Douglas, but she stopped herself.  Danielle didn't seem to notice, but she gave her sister a knowing look.  Dinah stuck to her story though.  "You read too many books, Danielle.  Being married, it isn't something to fluff up.  It's just someone to spend your life with so you don't have to be alone.  Everyone wants that.  You know those two sisters down on the street?"  Danielle nodded, "Well they're both old maids, but they have each other.  And I, although may love you, do not want to spend my old years with you."

          Danielle giggled but disagreed, much to Dinah's chagrin. "Dinah!  Aren't you the one who told me that love is the greatest thing and that you couldn't wait to get married to the man of your dreams?  Aren't you the one who said that marriage is meant for two people who love each other and if one person doesn't love the other, they shouldn't be getting married?"

          Dinah looked at her sister and frowned.  She figured that she had said those things when Jack was on the island.  She was amazed how much had changed since then.  How one word could change her whole out look on life, and how one question could make her change her mind.  

          "Danielle, Love is more complicated than that."

          "Why?  If two people love each other, then isn't that enough?"

          Dinah stopped and stared at her sister, "Danielle, you're old for your age, you know that?  But unfortunately, that's why we have to end this conversation."

          Jack threw the wooden wheel as hard as he could to make the _Pearl_ change directions.  It had been windy and raining and thundering for days now.  Jack was sick of it.  He needed to get to Bermuda, for what reason, he still had to figure out.  It had been almost two months since Ana received that letter from Dinah, but he had 'til February to figure out his reasons.  

          Ana had been trying to dig it out of him for a while now, which he was glad when this storm hit, but it was getting him of course so that made him mad.  He sighed again and yelled to Gibbs to pull the sails tighter.  He, Ana and Cotton quickly obeyed and Jack kept going, through the wind, rain and hail, he kept going.

          "Mother I do no want this dress!  It's ugly!"  Dinah whispered harshly so the fitter wouldn't hear her.  Beatrice gasped and looked at her daughter, stunned.  "This is the prettiest dress you've tried on for weeks!"

          "Mother, if you buy this dress, I won't wear it to the wedding." Dinah said crossing her arms.  She and her mom had been going through dresses for two weeks now.  Dinah didn't like any that her mother had suggested she tried on, but Beatrice kept at it.  She kept saying that this was hard enough because Christmas was in a few days without Dinah complaining about the whole thing.

          Beatrice sighed, "Fine, then what do you want?"

          Dinah was taken aback from the question, her mother rarely asked her what she wanted, so this was a life-time opportunity.  "Well…White.  Off the shoulder, and a wide skirt.  I don't want a train, or a veil."  When she saw her mom's mouth open to protest Dinah went on, holding up her finger, "Mom, you asked me what I want.  This will make me happy."

          Beatrice backed off and nodded, "You're right, this is your wedding…so get down and we'll go shopping for a dress that you want."

          Three hours later, Dinah fell on her bed and sighed.  She had finally found the perfect dress.  _Now if only I could find the perfect husband… She thought.  But then chased the thought out of her head, __No!  __Douglas__ is sweet, handsome, sophisticated, and rich.  He's everything I need.  "But not everything you want." Dinah said quietly.  It had been almost two weeks since she had thought about Jack.  Well that was a lie, it had been almost a week, but the problem she had was that he never showed up on her door step.  She wasn't sure why he would, but she wanted him to.  She wanted to be with him.  But realizing that it was all day dreams and sweet dreams, she kept her main focus on Douglas.  _

          He had been a prince to her since the engagement.  He had been perfect company when shopping for things they might want when the wedding arrived.  But in the back of her head she heard Danielle's words: _"If one person doesn't love the other, they shouldn't be getting married?"_ And many times she had thought of telling Douglas the truth once and for all, but why do that when the hope of Jack coming was nothing more than hope?  Why ruin a good, solid relationship that had promise and commitment, for some other relationship that didn't even exist anymore?

          Dinah had promised herself when Douglas slipped the diamond ring on her finger that she was going to get over Jack by the time the wedding came.  However, the date was December 21st, and she was only a little more healed from the wound that Jack had caused.  She wished and prayed that she would be able to fall in love with Douglas sooner or later, but she found it hard to believe when the only man she had ever loved had such a different personality.  

          Dinah sighed and fingered her ring.  She got up and put away her wedding gown.  She had to go on a walk.

          Jack awoke to a loud knocking on his door.  _Who the blast is awake at this hour? He thought as he stumbled out of bed.  He opened the door to find Ana.  "Oh god," He groaned, "What do you want?"_

          Ana walked in the cabin and stood in it.  "Why are we going to Bermuda?" She asked.  Christmas had come and passed and the New Year was today.  The whole crew had gotten drunk and crawled to their cabins early this morning.  And despite Jack's thoughts to thinking it was early, it was around one or two in the afternoon.

          "We're getting you to a weddin'." Jack answered, crawling back into bed and Ana grabbed his chair and sat down.

          "Jack, I hate weddings.  She wasn't even inviting me to the thing, she was just telling me."

          "Then why the blast did you come runnin' to me with the bloody letter?"

          "Because I thought that you'd like to know…considerin' your history."

          "What history?"

          "Jack what happened when she left?"

          Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead.  "She asked me if I loved her and I told her no.  And I know what you're gunna say!  You're gunna say why did I say that if it wasn't true.  Well I said it because I wanted her to have the best, but now I'm not sure I made the right decision."

          "To lie to her?"

          "No, to go to the wedding.  If I wanted her to have a better life, then why am I stalking her?"

          "Jack, what makes you think that she wants to be with Douglas?"

          "He can give her things I can't."

          "But Jack, she wants you.  She needs you."  Ana wasn't going to say love because Dinah had to do that on her own.

          Jack looked up and examined what Ana just told him.  He had never thought of that.  

          "Jack, what if all she needs is you?"

          "Well I know she needs more than that.  She actually needs a commitment."

          "Jack I thought you were smarter than that!  You love her!  Take her back and marry her!"

          "A pirate wedding isn't a commitment!  Not the kind she needs at least.  Not the kind she wants."

          Ana frowned, this was harder than she thought. "Jack, you love her.  All you need to do is tell her that and you'll have her."

          "Is it enough to love, though?"

          "Then offer her the pirate wedding!  She'll know a commitment when she sees one!"  Ana said, raising his voice.  He was making it harder with every question when it was really so simple.

          Jack sighed.  _She's right._  "Okay," He said, mentally telling his confidence to strengthen up, "I can do it!  After all, I _am Captain Jack Sparrow."_

          _I wonder what he's doing at this very moment…_ Dinah thought to herself.  It was raining outside and here she was stuck inside.  It was January first and the wedding was exactly a month away.  Both her parents were running around like crazy trying to make sure everything was going to be done on time.  Invitations had been sent two about two weeks ago, and the bridesmaids had been picked.  Dinah only picked two people: Danielle and a friend she used to know from school.  

          "Dinah hurry up and pick the next present!" A voice called.  Dinah turned her face toward the circle she was sitting in.  Surrounding her were friends and family of the female sex.  This was the most gruesome thing that Beatrice could've ever done to her daughter…she made her to her own wedding shower.

          Dinah obeyed a pulled out another set of linens.  She sighed and put on a fake smile and showed it up to everyone.  A lot of girls cooed at this, but inside Dinah was thinking, _Give me a break.  This is too lacy.  But she kept the circle going and passed it around.  Isabella was serving all the women and then taking breaks to look at the present as it was passed around.  All the men were gone from the house, doing who knows what.  This was why someone got in, without anyone noticing._

          Dinah had her head down, trying to figure out how to unwrap a present, when her mother gasped.  She ignored it but when all the girls a moment later gasped she slowly drew her head up to see what the fuss was about.  There, leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed stood the man that made every muscle in her body tighten.

          They made eye contact and he smiled, showing his colorful teeth, and said, "Hello Luv."


	26. He hates weddings though

**Author's Note:  ****Taffy0- Please accept my apology with getting the dates wrong- but this is according to the movie.  If Port Royal was there in the movie, then it's going to be there in my story, and I only used Port Royal once…and I would like to research about all this but one, I don't have time and two, I hate history- so…bear with me please.  I'm glad that you like my story, but just bear with me.**

**LAST TIME:****   Dinah had her head down, trying to figure out how to unwrap a present, when her mother gasped.  She ignored it but when all the girls a moment later gasped she slowly drew her head up to see what the fuss was about.  There, leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed stood the man that made every muscle in her body tighten.******

          They made eye contact and he smiled, showing his colorful teeth, and said, "Hello Luv."

------------------------------------- 

            Dinah slowly stood up used every drop of her patience not to lunge at Jack.  She kept steady eye contact and he kept a steady smile.  She was sure that he could see her feelings in her eyes and that's why she showed no emotion in her voice.  "What are you doing here?"

          "Well I heard you're havin' a wedding, so I just thought I'd invite myself to it.  I mean, we're close, right?"

          _He's just trying to get a rise out of you…_ She told herself.  

          "You're presence is not wanted."  Beatrice said sternly.

          "Let me handle this mother," Dinah said without breaking eye contact.  She hadn't seen those eyes in so long.  Those eyes that showed compassion, hurt, love, and anger, now showed nothing.  This aggravated Dinah and hope that he was aggravated by something she was or wasn't doing.

          "Tell me the _real_ reason you're here, Captain." 

          _Oh…she used my title… _Jack thought to himself.  He held out his hands in innocence.  "That's the real reason!  Unless you think there's some other reason…" He said cocking his eyebrow.

          "No, of course not.  Well Captain, I hope that you're not the only one who came."

          Jack shrugged and said, "If it's Ana Maria you're wantin', then she'll be here later.  I'd just thought I'd drop by and announce my presence and congratulate dear ol' Douggie."

          Danielle started giggling at the informal use of Dinah's future husband's name, but a look from Dinah stopped the giggling.  She turned her head back to Jack and said politely, "Captain, please call Mr. Hall by something more appropriate, and now that you've made you're presence known, you can return to you ship and I will make an effort to come and welcome both you and Ana…properly."

          Jack eyed Dinah.  _Properly.  No kidding.  She's so stiff you could tip her over and she'd bust up into a million little pieces.  He nodded and started to leave when she walked toward him.  "Oh Captain, let me walk you to the door, to make sure you leave."  Jack smiled at this and held out his arm, she ignored it and walked up ahead of him.  When he was out of the room she shut it quietly and marched to the front door. She opened and asked, "What the blast are you doing here!?"_

          "Why Dinah!  You are happy to see me!  You were hiding it so well!" Jack said sarcastically.  Dinah rolled her eyes and waited.  "The wedding, of course."

          "That's kinda funny, seeing how you hate weddings!"

          "Well this one sounded interestin', savvy?"

          "You can not stand here and look me in the eye and tell me it sounded interesting."

          "Why not?"

          "Because it's a lie!  I don't know why you're here, but you won't be staying if I have ANYTHING to do about it, Savvy?"  She said, sort of mocking the phrase.

          "We'll see about that, luv."

          Dinah smacked him quick and then pointed outside.  Jack rubbed his jaw and walked out.  Once he was far enough out the door, she slammed the door.  "Boy," he said quietly, "This is going to be hard…" but while the words sounded melancholy, a sly smile grew larger on his face and he walked to his ship.

          After she shut the door, Dinah took deep breaths to keep the tears down.  Although she had been furious and visions of strangling Jack right then and there, she wanted to fall into his arms and kiss him and hug him.  She hadn't seen the man in over four months, but she had promised herself that he wasn't going to take over her heart again.  And hugging him and kissing him after how she acted in the living room wasn't the best way to keep him away.

          Two very slow hours later, Dinah was walking to Port. The weather had cleared up a little but there were still rain clouds hovering over her little town, Somerset. She could see the _Pearl now, and it was beautiful.  It's sails were out which made it look even bigger.  Dinah breathed in a large breath of salt water as she came closer.  She could see Jack and Ana talking on the dock, sitting down and dangling their feet over the edge.  Once Jack saw Dinah he got up quickly and walked over to meet her, but she walked right past him and went and sat down next to Ana._

          She started telling her about the wedding shower and how horrible it was and then she told her how Jack interrupted and then she turned and looked at him.  There he was, standing with his arms crossed, just looking at Dinah.  She wanted to smile, but it was weird how he was acting.

          "What's with him?" Dinah asked her friend when she was done with her story.

          "Dinah…Are you sure you really want to marry Douglas?"

          Dinah looked at her hands, "Ana…Well see the thing is…"

          "Dinah, you don't want to marry him and you know it."

          "Yeah, but what other choice do I have?  I mean, the only other person that would be an option is…is... well he doesn't feel for me what I **_used_ to feel for him."**

          "Used to?" Ana questioned, she shot a look to Jack and he was only a few feet away, listening.

          "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it.  Ana, my mom said you're welcome in my house, so how 'bout it?" She asked, getting up.  

          "Uh sure…" Ana agreed, figuring Dinah would need someone to talk to late at night.  She got up and went to pack one of her trunks.

          Dinah turned around and asked, "Jack, what are you doing here?  I'm already getting massive headaches because of the stress of the wedding and I don't need a pirate making it worse."

          "Like I told you, I wanted to see you on your special day and I certainly am not meaning to cause you any more pain."

          Dinah soaked up the last sentence,_ not meaning to cause you any more pain…she thought to herself.  That had a certain double meaning but she didn't necessarily want to think about that._

          "Tell me the real reason Jack, because when I left in October, I wasn't really planning on ever seeing you again!  And here you are, a month before my wedding, I only have one thing on my mind!"

          Jack held his tongue before a sarcastic comment could come out of his mouth, but instead said, "What's that, Dinah?"

          "What do you think!?  I ask you your true feelings about me and you say something that I totally wasn't expecting and then once I get on with my life, you show up to ruin it!  You want to rub my face in the fact that you don't like me as much as you let on!"

          Jack watched as she kept her head high even though tears were streaming down her face, he wanted to hold her but he knew if he took a step then he would loose her completely, there was only one thing he could do.  "I'm sorry."

          Dinah took her eyes off the grass and looked at him.  

          "I'm sorry if I mislead you.  I certainly didn't mean to, and now I'm here to make up for it."  Now this statement had a double meaning, even if Dinah didn't know it did.  

          Dinah analyzed what Jack had just told her.  He seemed sincere, but she could never be sure with him.  She wiped the tears from her eyes and heard Ana coming from the plank.  "Please excuse me if I don't invite you into my house…" She said quietly.  He nodded and she and Ana walked off, Dinah trying hard not to turn around and look back.

          "So you don't love him…?" Ana asked.  The two girls had dressed in pajamas, got hot chocolate and were now sitting on Dinah's bed.  Ana was resuming the conversation that Dinah hadn't wanted to talk about earlier.  When Dinah didn't answer the question, Ana knew the answer, but went on, "I mean, you just don't fall out of love with someone…right?"

          Dinah shrugged, "You could…"

          "Yes, but would you…you as in Dinah Eileen Milton."

          "What's that supposed to mean?"

          "Dinah!  We both know that you're emotional!  You put emotion into everything, and I don't care how hard you try to hide it!  You can't hide it from me."

          Dinah started to pout, "Okay, well I'm only telling you this because you're my best friend."

          "Spill it," Ana said with hopeful eyes and listening ears.

          Dinah took in and then let out a deep breath and looked Ana in the eyes, "I don't love him…Douglas I mean…He asked me to marry him though, and with him I see promise and a happy home…And with Jack I see arguments and him leaving me…of course I'm assuming he would want to do anything with me that even remotely resembles a wedding.  Because that's insane because I asked him face to face and he said no…so my ONLY option other than being an old maid is Douglas, and I'm going to take it."

          Ana sighed, she was thinking of telling her of Jack's true feelings, but that would ruin it all, but now she realized that either way here, Jack had a 50-50 chance.  If he told her before the wedding then she would either reject him and live the rest of her life wondering what it would've been like or she would accept him and spend her whole life wondering about if it was the right decision.

          Ana worded her next sentence carefully, "What if…what if something better came along?"

          "Huh?"

          "Okay, say you have two…pigs!  And one of them runs away.  You're left with the other one, but the one who ran off, was your favorite.  Now, you have to take this pig to a show…but just when you made your decision, the one who ran away comes back.  Which one do you take?  Your favorite or the one you've already chosen?"

          "Ana, I have no idea what this has to do with Jack and Douglas!"

          "Just answer it."

          "Well…the favorite pig."

          "Okay.  So the favorite pig is Jack and the one who didn't run off is Douglas."

          Dinah looked at her friend in disbelief and then started shaking her head. "Ana Maria!"

          "What?"

          "This is totally different from pigs!  Douglas is a person!  I can't ignore that!  I practically handed my life over to him!  He has feelings!" She said, raising her voice.

          "Yes, well so does Jack." Ana said sternly, leaning in to make better eye contact with her friend.

Dinah awoke the next morning from a restless night of sleep to a plinking noise.  She was trying to figure out what is was but then looked at her window.  Someone was throwing rocks up to her window.  She walked barefoot over to the window and opened it.  

          "What do you want?"

          Jack dropped his handful of rocks and stared up at the window, there was the women he had been yearning to talk to since late last night.  "I want to talk to you!"  He yelled up.

          "About what?"

          "Anything you want." He said a little quieter with a softer tone.

          Dinah's questions stopped and desire took over her mind and heart.  She nodded and left the window to slip on some shoes and get dressed.  Right before she left she grabbed a ribbon from her desk and tied her long hair in it.  She quietly shut her door and left the house without a sound.

**Author's Note II**:  Even though I have awhile 'til the end…tell me what you think about a sequel….


	27. New Relationships

Dinah returned from an early morning of laughing and reminiscing in a good mood, but as soon as she walked through the door her mood changed.  She heard her mother's heels clack-clacking against the floor and then saw her mother's distraught face.

          "Where have you been!?"

          Dinah didn't respond because her father then came in with Douglas and Danielle.  _I hope I'm not blushing, then I'll look REAL incriminating.  _

          "Answer me this minute Dinah!" Her mother said. Dinah noticed that her vain on her forehead was popping out.

          "I went for a walk mother..."

          "Why did you leave so early?"

          "How do you know if I left early or not?"

          Her mother didn't answer.  Dinah's eyes went directly to her little sister and Danielle started yelling.

          "I didn't do anything!  Don't look at me like that!"

          "Danielle!  Stop that horrible noise," Beatrice said turning around and looking at her youngest daughter, but then turning back around she narrowed her eyes at her eldest.  "Danielle had nothing to do with it.  Isabelle saw you when you came down the stairs."

          "Where were you, Dinah?" Douglas asked.  Dinah turned and faced her fiancée.  She sighed.  

          "I told you, I went for a walk."

          "With Jack Sparrow…" the group turned around and saw James, with Jack next to him.  Jack didn't look to happy but it seemed as though James had somewhat forced or bribed him to come.

          "What are you doing here!?" Dinah yelled.  The two men looked at each other and then at Dinah.  "James!"

          "Oh, well I'm here for your wedding, Dinah."

          She sighed, _Yes_ but did you have to bring Jack into the house?__

"Dinah Eileen Milton!  You went out this morning with…with _him?_" Her mother said, spitting out "him" like it was a plague.  She looked like she was about to cry.  Dinah sighed and rolled her eyes.

          "Mother please.  What do you think I did?"

          Her mom gasped and said, "Why don't you tell me what you did!" At that everyone turned their attention to Dinah.  She blushed a little and thought, _Well__ what did they **think I did with the man!?  I'm a respectful girl whose engaged!  I think I'm insulted.**_

Dinah crossed her arms and stood there looking at her mother.  She looked like she wanted to faint and Douglas looked like a ghost.  She moved her eyes toward Jack, he was watching her carefully too.  

          "Dinah, answer my question." 

          "Mother, it's my business, now if you excuse me, I have so sleep to catch up on." Her mother's mouth dropped open and Dinah turned around.  When she did, she saw Ana Maria at the top of the stairs and walked up towards her but then Ana went in her room and slammed the door.  Somewhat surprised by the reaction Dinah went to her own room, not really intending on getting any sleep.

          "Ana will you please let me in!" Dinah yelled through the door that afternoon when the house seemed to be practically deserted.  Even though Dinah had been out with a pirate her mother was still going on with the wedding plans.  

          "Why?!"  Ana yelled back.

          "Because I want to know why you're mad at me!"

          Ana quickly opened the door and stared at Dinah.  "Are you implying that you don't know what I'm mad about?"

          "Yes!  That's not only what I'm implying, that's what I'm telling you!"

          Ana sighed and opened her door wider for her to come in.  Dinah walked quickly through and sat on the bed.  Ana went and sat next to her and said, "Why didn't you tell everyone what happened this morning?"

          "Because nothing did happen…"

          "Exactly!"

          "Umm…"

          "Why did you make them think that something happened when it didn't?"

"Because-"

"And especially Douglas! Who just last night you were telling me that you couldn't do that to his feelings…"

"Well-"

"So now he has this horrid idea that you…you went behind his back with a pirate.  That you broke the promise that you said you would keep!  And I know that you're not married yet, but you should know that your kind of people take engagements seriously!  Dinah…you're not on a pirate ship anymore…you're back home and you're getting married."

Immediately Dinah felt bad.  Ana was right, Douglas had feelings and she totally set them aside for her own selfish desires.

"Dinah," Ana said, going on, "You need to figure out who's it gonna be, Jack or Douglas."

"Douglas, I am so sorry for how I acted.  Jack and I are old friends and when he offered to go walking with me, I agreed.  Nothing but talking about old times happened, I promise." Dinah had found Douglas right after talking with Ana.  She knew she had to apologize to him, if no one else.  

"Nothing happened?"

Dinah nodded.

"Then why didn't you say that this morning!?"

Dinah sighed.  _Good point.  Why didn't you do that, you big jerk, "Well because it was my mother…I don't really think she needs to be messing in my social affairs."_

"But me…"

"I know, and that's why I'm apologizing now.  Will you forgive me?"

Douglas sat there looking at her, seeming to be soaking up everything about her.  He nodded finally and she smiled.  She kissed him on the check and then got up. "Thanks Douglas, but I need to go find someone else, so if you'll excuse me." He got up and smiled.

She quickly left out the back door, intending on going to the _Pearl but heard laughs in the back yard.  She went towards it and saw something she thought could never happen.  There was James, Jack and her mother drinking something that Dinah couldn't quite recognize, they were sitting on chairs, around a table under a large umbrella.  _

She wiped her hands on her dress, for they had turned sweaty in a moment and then walked towards the group.  Jack was facing her and seemed to pause as he watched her walk toward them.  The two noticed his expression and looked to see who was coming.  "Dinah Darling!" Her mother said, waving a hand at her.

Jack and James stood up as she stopped and Jack pulled out the chair between him and Beatrice.  "Mother, what are you doing?"

"Talking to Jack and James, dear.  What does it look like?"

"I don't know… I just-"

"Did you know that Jack is a nickname for James?!  Isn't that ironic?" Beatrice said in a slurred voice.  Dinah stared at her mother as she stared laughing hysterically, she turned toward Jack and he smiled at the sight of Beatrice, then she looked at James, he looked like he was going to throw up.  

"James, are you feeling alright?" Dinah asked.  He shook his head and then dashed into the house.

"Mother, are you alright?  You're not going to…well throw up are you?  Do you need help?"

"Stop worrying about it dear!  Jack here will take care of me."  She smiled at Jack and burped.

"Mother, no offence, but I thought you hated Jack…"

"Well that's before…well I did this morning…but now, he's not that bad…he's still a pirate…but a funny one!"

Dinah stared at Jack and grabbed him by the ear as she yanked him across the yard away from the babbling Beatrice.

"What did you do to my mother?"

"Ol' mum's there is fine, luv!"

"You got my mother DRUNK!" She yelled.

Jack smiled and said, "Only a little."

"What were you thinking?  Giving my mother and brother rum!  Especially my mother!  She's going to kill you tomorrow!"

"No luv, she's…well her and I have reached a new level in our relationship…"

Dinah looked at him and went over to her mother, "C'mon mother, we'll get you to bed…" She helped her up and started going into the house but noticed Jack was following her, "Nope, you're staying here."  Jack paused and obeyed.

When Dinah came back she found Jack sitting, with his legs crossed on the table.  She sighed and marched towards him.  He quickly stood up and offered her the seat next to him but she took the one across from him instead.

"Jack…" she started as he sat down again, "About this morning…"

"Don't worry about it, luv,"

Dinah gritted her teeth at the name and said, "Don't call me that!  How many times do I have to remind you?"

Jack smiled, "Everyday."

She rolled her eyes, "When I left…well left the _Pearl__, after I asked you…that one question…"_

"Yes…"

"Jack, did you lie to me?"

"'Bout what?"

"About your feelings toward me."

Jack thought about this, _Well if I tell her now, she'll blame it on the rum and so will I…_ Although the thought sounded appealing to him, he knew that he had only had a glass or two, Jack had never gotten drunk on anything less than fourteen.  "Dinah…let me put it this way…to pirates, treasure is the most important thing to them…"

Dinah listened but thought, _Oh great, another analogy.  Just what I need…_But she had noticed that Jack got serious real quick.  _Maybe he's not as drunk as I thought he was…_

"…And well, Dinah, you're my treasure."

Dinah paused and grinned, but then the grin left her face, "Come again?"

"Dinah, treasure is the most important thing to a pirate and you're **my treasure…And treasure isn't only silver and gold, it's something that's worth a lot to a certain person."  When Dinah did nothing but stare at Jack, he tried putting it another way, "Dinah, you treasure you're friendship with Ana because it's important to you, well…I treasure YOU.  You're important to me…"**

Dinah thought that if she didn't say something soon the word 'treasure' was going to come out of his mouth at least twenty more times, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.  And even if something did, she wasn't sure she knew what it was…_How am I supposed to respond to that? She thought.  _

She knew that there really wasn't any to respond, so she did the thing she knew how to do best.  She got up and started walking toward the house, but Jack caught a hold of her arm, "I did lie to you on the _Pearl__ lass."_

That got a response.  "You…you lied to me?  Then that means…that means…" Dinah's head started spinning as she thought about what this meant.  She heard Jack's voice fading and felt her hands grabbing on to his shirt as she slowly fell.  After that, it was all black.


	28. Answers

**Author's Note: Okay everyone!  I like Cliff hangers!  So get used to it, because these next few chapters…well their ALL gunna be cliffhangers…I think.  I'm not sure.  Oh!  And btw- yes, Jack did tell Dinah that he treasured her, but technically that's not love….something to think about!**

          When Dinah finally woke up it was morning again.  She had woken up sometime yesterday, but just long enough to see where she was.  She sighed and closed her eyes again and rolled over.  She pumped into Milton and woke up him up, immediately he started whining.  _Oh…he didn't have any dinner last night…poor guy.  She got up and went downstairs to get a bottle from the kitchen.  But on the way back to her room she saw James.  _

          "How's it going, are you feeling okay?"

          "Yea, I'm feeling better, but I really have to go feed-"

          "Does that mean you're still going to go through with it?" He asked, cutting her off.

          "Go through with what?"

          "Marrying Douglas."

          Dinah narrowed her eyes at her brother, "What do you know…?"

          "Just what Ana told me…and Jack told her so…"

          Dinah felt a headache coming on, "Does Douglas know what you know?"

          James shook his head.

          "Good.  The less he knows about this, the better." And with that said, she went upstairs to feed her hungry pig.  

          Back in room and her pig decently fed, Dinah thought about yesterday.  _What caused me to even ask him such a ridiculous question?  I mean, I went over this and there was no reason for him to lie to me, so why did I ask him if he did?  And of course the fact that he did, is an entirely different thing!  Why did he lie to me, and if he did, does that mean he loves me?_

_          Yes, I know the whole 'treasure' thing, but all he basically said was that I was important to him!  Yes, I know that!  He told me that he cared for me when we were on __Barbados__!  This is just a different way of putting it!  Did he just want to make sure that I knew?  That I understood?  Was he saying that because that's all he feels about me…so it wouldn't technically be lying to me…but it kinda would be…?_

"Oh I'm so confused!" Dinah said, going back under the covers and intending on sleeping until lunch.

          Ana sighed again and fell deeper into the plush chair.  Across the room from her Jack was pacing.  The two had snuck into one of the many rooms and shut and locked the doors.  They had been in here for nearly two hours, doing nothing in particular except for waiting for each other to talk.

          Ana found it somewhat humorous that Dinah had fainted.  She had fainted only once, that Ana had ever known of.  They were playing in the garden and Ana, determined to do whatever she pleased even though she was in a dress, had gone into the brush.  But when she came out, she came out with a snake.  She showed Dinah and she just fainted right there.  She had found it quite funny but Beatrice didn't.  She had ordered Ana to put the snake back and to never touch one again.  

          "Jack, why did you tell her what you did?" Ana said finally annoyed.

          Jack paused from the sudden question, and then answered, "It wasn't what I said that made her faint, it was when I answered her question."

          "Well what was the question?"

          Jack sighed, "She asked if I lied to her on the _Pearl."_

          Ana's eyes widened and she straighten in her chair.  "And you told her you did?"

          Jack nodded, Ana smiled and dashed out of the room quickly before Jack had a chance to do anything.  She ran up the stairs and burst into Dinah's room.  Dinah woke up immediately, and sat up.  "What's wrong?" Dinah asked.

          "We need to talk…" Ana smiled and shut the door.

          "You scared me to death, Ana!  What's so important that we need to talk now?"

          "Well I didn't think you were sleeping…I just thought you were hiding from everyone." She said, sitting on the bed, crossing her legs.

          "Well…I kinda was.  Now what is it?!"

          "You asked Jack-"

          "Oh jeez…I should've known it was going to be about him!"

          "Anyway…you asked him if he lied to you…"

          Dinah covered her face with her hands and then put them down.  "Yes, and he did."

          "Well that means…"

          "Yes Ana, I've already gone over this!  Don't you think I have?"

          "Well yea…but doesn't that make you…happy?"

          "Why would that news make me anything but irritated?!  He lied to me about something that was important to me!  And he didn't even give me a reason!"

          "Well he might've…but you kinda fainted…"

          "I don't care.  The man is intolerable.  I can't stand the fact that he's a pirate." She said crossing her arms.

          "Ha!  Now there's a lie if I've ever heard one!"

          "What?"

          "You love the fact that he's a pirate, you just don't like the fact that he's undependable."

          "And a lying… Oh never mind.  Was there anything else, Ana?"

          "No…that was it…" She got up and walked out quietly.  Dinah sighed when she left, this whole thing was stupid.  An emotional storm, that's all.  _Undependable…_ Dinah thought.  

          That afternoon Jack went to get some fresh air and saw someone with a big straw sun hat and a plain dress, picking flowers.  Figuring it was Isabelle, he went over and asked, "Could you pick 'bout six flowers for me?  I want to deliver them to Ms. Milton…"  The woman straightened up and turned around.  "Dinah?"

          "Am I supposed to pass that on to Isabelle?" She asked.

          Jack smiled, "No…I just thought you were her…"

          Dinah nodded and then turned back around to continue picking.  She could feel Jack standing there, watching her and she was a little unnerved about that so she turned back around. "Is there something else I could get you?"

          "Well luv, I was wondering if we could sit and talk…"

          "No."

          "Oh…why not?" He said starting to pout.

          "I'm not exactly in best moods when it comes to you, that's why."

          "Oh!  'bout yesterday, luv?"

          Dinah drew her hand back to slap him, but he caught it and held it, "Still tender about the 'luv' thing?"

          She got her arm out of his hold and backed up, "Still?  I've been 'tender' about it since you first kidnapped me!"

          "Not necessarily…I've snuck it in there a couple of times…"

          "Let me guess, when Wilbur died and when I was drunk?"

          "That sounds right."

          "Well why do you think you can still say it when I don't want you to?!"

          "Because you said that's what you call someone you care for…"

          "You don't care about me."  Dinah said in a low, harsh tone.

          "What makes you say that, _lass?"_

          "If you cared about me, then why did you lie to me?"

          Jack cocked an eyebrow and paused.  He wasn't sure how he was going to answer that.  Well he knew the answer, but didn't want to say it.  

          "Exactly." Dinah said, as far as she was concerned, this conversation was over.  She picked of the flowers she had picked and whistled to Milton, who came out of no where and ran to her, and together they walked into the house.  

          _Why does that woman always give me only one minute to answer important answers?! _ Jack thought.  Well he was determined to talk to Dinah, so he left his spot and marched back into the house.  She was rearranging the flowers in a vase.  

          "Dinah, just believe me when I say that it was for your own good." He said, answering her question.  She snorted, but made no eye contact.

          "What, that's not a good enough answer for you?" Jack asked, with an edge to it.

          She turned around, "No Jack, nothing you will do will ever be good enough for me." She said, maybe too seriously.  She had really intended on saying that, but it came out.  They stood their in silence and Dinah saw a little hurt in Jack's eyes.  He nodded and said, "My point exactly," turned, and left.

          Through dinner Dinah had thought about what she had told Jack and had wondered why he took it the way he did.  _And what did he mean, 'my point exactly'?  He didn't even try to make a point in the first place!  But I guess I was a little hard on him…wait, what am I talking about?  He's a pirate! _

          She had told Ana about it and all Ana said was, "Which one do you love?  Jack or Douglas?" which was absolutely no help and didn't make any sense anyway.  But in a small way it did, Dinah figured if he loved Jack, then what she said to him was totally out of line and rude and she needed to apologize.  But if she loved Douglas…well then it didn't matter what she said to Jack.  Well she knew she didn't love Douglas.  Like him?  Yes, Love him?  No.  But she wasn't sure if she still loved Jack…_ Well do I really think those kind of feelings just disappear?  Great.  So now I have to go apologize!_

"Dinah darling, what do you think?" Beatrice asked.

          "Huh?"

          "About Ana being in the wedding!"  Dinah smiled and looked at Ana who was across from her.  Ana looked angry.  

          "Mother, Ana's not that crazy about dresses…or weddings to be exact…and I've already picked all my attendants…and it would be a pain to go get another dress…she can just go…"

          "Well okay.  Whatever you want dear," Beatrice replied.

          After dinner Dinah put on a coat and went straight to the harbor to find Jack.  What she found was him, the only one on his ship and what looked like, getting ready to shove off.  She walked up the plank and smiled, "Leaving so soon?"  Jack didn't answer.  He was wrapping up some rope from somewhere. 

          "Where's your crew?"

          "Out enjoying themselves, like you should be…"

          "I can't enjoy myself when something's hanging over my head…"

          Jack looked at her and wrapped up the rest of his rope.  When he was done he walked over to her, his boots matching the beats of her heart, but the closer he got, the faster the beats went.  _What am I doing here?  He'll never listen to me… She thought.  She was just about to turn around and excuse herself but he spoke up._

          "What'd be hangin' over you're head, lass?"

          "Jack, I'm sorry I said that to you, I had no right…but I was just so frustrated with everything!"

          "Like what?  Maybe I could help yah."

          "Could you tell me why you lied to me…please?  If I really mean that much to you, then you wouldn't leave me out…"

          Jack paused, thinking that was a good argument, "You already figured it out, lass!"

          "Huh?"

          "I can't give you everything you need Dinah, I can't give you things Douglas said…and as you brilliantly pointed out today, nothing I will ever do will be good enough for you…"

          Dinah walked to him and put her arms around him.  She was going to cry if she didn't.  She needed to hear that from him, yes that proved that he loved her, but there was still the question of how he really felt about her.  

          As he wrapped his arms around her and she dared to ask the question again.  "So…does this mean that you…uh…that you love me?"  She could feel his muscles tighten.  Jack wasn't the really kind of guy that shared his feelings, that's probably one of the reasons he didn't tell her the truth.  He had given her an awful lot of his soul, but she wanted more.  Jack sighed and tried to force the words out.

          "Well…uh…Yes…that's what it means Dinah, I…love…you…"


	29. Mistake

**Dear readers, please bear with this chapter…I would've liked to print it out and write it again, but my sister is printing something with 41 pages and I can't waste me time!  So if there are lines where there should be spaces or HUGE enter spaces…bear with me.  Thanks.**

**LAST TIME**: **"I can't give you everything you need Dinah, I can't give you things Douglas can¼and as you brilliantly pointed out today, nothing I will ever do will be good enough for you¼"

**"Well¼uh¼Yes¼that's what it means Dinah. I¼love¼you¼"

Dinah froze.  She wasn't really expecting him to say it, but he did. _Am I supposed to tell him the same?_ She thought, panicking, _But if I do, he'll take me away and well__¼__do I want to go or not?_

 Jack couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth._ _Well why stop now?  Why not ask her to come with you?   But act confident Then she'll know I'm sure about this__¼__I hope._ "So luv, the way I see it, is that you and I feel the same for each other so let's get married,"

Dinah pulled away from Jack and stepped back. Jack cursed under his breath, _there she goes, putting up that blasted wall._ "Jack I'm already engaged."

Jack paused, "Then what was the point of me tellin' you that? So you could sleep at night?"

"Well Jack you didn't have to tell me!"

 "What are you talkin' 'bout?_ Of course I would've had to tell you!_ You wouldn't have left until I did!"

"So you want me to leave?"

"No! You're the one who wants to leave!"

"Jack, that's not what I'm saying!_ I'm just saying that¼that¼I'm engaged!"

"Yes luv, I know that._That's why I came."

"Wait‑ you came to get me away from Douglas?"

  


Jack stood there and looked at her before answering._ This wasn't exactly turning out the way he had planned._ "Dinah, I just told you something that you had wanted to know and now you're mad?"

 "I'm just trying to figure this out!_ You want me to marry you¼like actually marry you¼"

"Yes Dinah, that's what I'm saying."

"Why?"

"Dinah, just bloody except it!_ I love you!_I want you here with me!_ You're important to me!_ What do I have to say?"

Dinah paused; she felt a tear roll down her face._ She had dreamed about this when he left two years ago, she had wanted this to happen and now that it was, she was not responding the way she thought she would.

She and Ana's talk came to mind._ _Jack or Douglas?__ Do you love Jack?_____ Which pig would you choose?____**_Douglas_****_ has feelings! _**_So does Jack__¼__ Yes, Dinah loved Jack but she had already said yes to Douglas._ It basically came down to who was more important?

"Do you still think you can't give me what I need or deserve?"

Jack furrowed his brow; _this is a trick question__¼_ He thought._ _I bloody hate trick questions and she's driving me insane!   _"Is this important? I mean, is this relevant to us?"

Dinah shrugged, "I was just wondering since you mentioned it¼"

 "Do you think I can give you things you deserve?"_ Jack said, turning the question around.

 "Well¼yea¼Jack!_ Why are you doing this to me now?"

"Doing what when?"

  


"Confusing me and less than a month before my wedding!"

 "Why?_ Because I love you!"

 "What kind of excuse is that?!"_ Dinah turned and ran down the plank; she felt rain on her cheeks, washing away her tears._She ran all the way to her house and then into the house, up the stairs and into the safety of her own room._ Minutes later she heard knocking, thinking it was Ana, she opened it.

 "Jack, leave me alone!" She yelled, which caused Danielle and Ana to come out of their rooms._ 

 "Dinah just tell me the truth, do you want to come with me or not?" Dinah turned to face him, water was dripping off both of them, her hair was soaked and they were both breathing hard._ 

Dinah refused her gut instinct and yelled as more tears coursed down her cheeks, "Yes!_ Yes of course I want to go with you, Jack!" she paused and lowered her voice, "But I'm not going to._ I'm going to stay here."

When Jack had left the house he seemed angry and hurt.   Dinah didn't mean to hurt him, but there was no way around it.  She had to stay here.  She had to get married to Douglas.  Why she wasn't quite sure, but she had to, she needed to.  

Douglas was everything Jack wasn't.  And Jack was everything Douglas wasn't.  _If they were one man, my life would be perfect._ _But their complete opposites...so that's not every going to happen with genetics._  When she looked at Douglas she saw someone who was stable and with Jack she saw someone who refused to settle down.

  


Dinah spent one day crying in bed.  Jack and everyone on the crew had left except for Ana.  Jack told her they would pick her up the day after the wedding.  Ana had gone around the house for at least a week whining about how Jack and his crew were bloody pirates.  Dinah and her went shopping and never spoke of what happened.  Dinah knew that Ana had seen what happened and that Jack had talked to her before he left.  Dinah didn't want to bring it up though.  She was sure that Jack wouldn't interfere with her life again, so she wanted to get over him as quickly as possible. 

Two weeks before the wedding Ana came to Dinah's room and found her writing in her journal.  "Who're writin' about?"

Dinah snapped her journal shut and looked up and smiled at her best friend.  She shrugged, "Wedding stuff..."

"Nervous?"

"About?"

"Getting married!  Spending the rest of your life with someone!  Someone like Douglas..."  Ana said the last sentence a little dull.

"Oh thanks..."

"No!  Now that I've spend time with him, he's not that bad...but he doesn't..."  Ana faded.

"He doesn't what?"

"Can I honestly tell you this and you won't burst into tears or throw a dictionary at me?"

"Sure."

"He doesn't seem your type..."

Dinah paused, "And Jack is?"

Ana smiled and didn't say anything.  

"Ana, he's gone...he's not coming back except for you.  I rejected him so I don't blame him.  Even if I didn't he probably would've left and 'promised' to come back, but wouldn't."

  


Ana smirked and leaned against the doorframe.  "You don't think Jack loves you, do you?"

Dinah shrugged.

"Dinah, let me ask you, if you remember, how many times did he tell you that he loved you?"

"Three times...why?"

"Haven't you ever heard that third times a charm?"

"What are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you that you're insane not to think that he doesn't love you, savvy?"

Dinah didn't respond but straightened her back.

"It's alright though, you're still going to go through it...and I'm proud of you..."

"But?"

"It's none of my business..."

"Ana Maria, you've already gone far enough!  Now just tell me the rest."

Ana paused, wondering if she should really tell her best friend this, "I don't think you're making the best choice..."

"To put it lightly, right?" Dinah questioned.  Ana noticed that she had been awfully unemotional during this whole conversation.

"What's wrong?"

  


         "Wrong?  Nothing's wrong!  Except for the fact that I let the love of my life leave...without me.  My best friend thinks the same thing I am and my mother thinks that I need a tighter corset for my wedding...and my soon to be husband has no idea that I don't love him...and the man I love who I let leave...will never know my true feelings."  Dinah started breathing hard and tried hard not to cry, but once Ana went over and hugged her the tears started slowly going down her cheeks.  


	30. The Wedding

The next week for Dinah was all hazy for her.  She and her mother had been running around the town trying to get everything done for the wedding.  Dinah had no time to think about anything but the wedding except for at night.  That was her and Ana's time.  Ana told Dinah about her day with Douglas and James, since Ana didn't want to be with a crazy Beatrice and neither did Douglas or James, they stayed together.  

          Every night she would come home, ask if Danielle fed Milton and then get him and go to Ana's room and talk.  

          "It's getting close…"

          "Yea…" Ana nodded.  There really wasn't much to talk about anymore, Ana had covered the basic topics and Dinah had told her that was the last they were going to talk about it.  "You're finally getting married…"

          Jack sighed and rolled over in the bed.  The bare hand slide across his chest as he did so and a female voice called to him quietly, "What's wrong, Jack?"

          He shrugged and frowned.  "Why would you think something was wrong luv?"

          "Well last night wasn't your best…performance if you know what I mean…"  

          Jack frowned again, that really got him down, "It must've been the rum…you weren't serving the best last night."

          "I think it's something else, or in better words, someone else."  A brunette exited the bed and went for her clothes.  

          Jack sighed and turned to face her, "There's no one else." He said stubbornly.

          "Well not anymore there's not.  What happened?"  She asked, slipping into her dress.

          Jack stared at her; he found it hard to believe she knew all that just from spending the night with him.  "She's getting married…and I don't want to get in the way for that!  That's something solid, something firm...something…"

          "Bogus?"

          Jack smirked and nodded.

          "Well, I never thought I'd see the day where Jack Sparrow fell in love…"  She said putting on her make-up and looking in the mirror at him.  He frowned, "Sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

          He nodded, seemingly satisfied.  When she finished she walked over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for an okay night…I hope she finds you," and left.

          _Hopes she finds me?  SHE find ME?  Give me a break, Dinah wouldn't come after anyone, especially someone that she had rejected.  And I'm certainly not going after her again.  That woman is a bloody nuisance.  But I still love her…but that doesn't change anything…I don't even know if she loves me!  But I guess the whole 'rejecting' thing kinda proved it._

 Jack got up and dressed and left the Inn quickly.  "Set sail, Gibbs, Tortuga has lost its charm."

          "Cap'an?" He asked, confused and a bit amazed that Jack would say such a thing.

          "Just go to Port Royal, Gibbs." Jack sighed.

          "Aye Aye, Cap'an."

          "Oh c'mon!  You don't expect me to do that do you!?" Dinah asked the night before the wedding.  All her bridesmaids had thrown a 'girls party' for her, to celebrate her last night as a virgin.  Also joining the crowd was Ana and Danielle.  Ana had been suggesting the dares they ask Dinah and of course all the girls would never think of such a thing, but agreed anyways.

          "No, no course not…let's think of something else." Ana said, the girls huddled and a cousin of Dinah's, Melanie, popped her head up.  

          "I got it!"

          "Fine, go with it lass," Ana allowed, hoping it wouldn't be anything stupid like the last thing she suggested: dressing Dinah like a bride but in paper and string.  It didn't work all that well and Ana stayed out of it from the start.

          "Who was that pirate?  It's all over town that he got your mother and brother drunk!  And that he seduced you!  SO come on!  Give us all the juicy details!"

          The room grew quiet as all the family and friends sat at the edge of their seats, awaiting the response.  

          "You know," Ana said, breaking the silence, "that's not a very good question, let's pick something else."

          "I beg your pardon!  That's a great question; you just resent it because you're a pirate too," Melanie spat at Ana.  Ana narrowed her eyes and drew out her knife and pointed it at her, all the girls gasped and Dinah rolled her eyes.

          "I'll beg _your_ pardon if you don't watch it lass."

          A knife flashed in Dinah's head and she told herself to remember to ask Ana about it, "Now Ana…put the knife down…" Dinah said getting up and going to Ana.  Ana looked at Dinah, her eyes full of concern.  "It's fine…I'll answer the question."  Ana put the knife away and sat down, Dinah sat next to her and she began the answer.

          "Ladies, his name is Jack Sparrow…"

          "JACK SPARROW?!" All the girls squealed.  Ana plugged her ears. 

"You mean _the Captain Jack Sparrow?_" One girl asked.

          Dinah nodded, "Well a few years back we had a…friendship.  And then he left to go do…piratey things.  The man is sweet, nice and charming, but also a pirate addicted to rum.  And the only reason my mother and James got drunk is because they got carried away with the stories Jack was telling them about his adventures in the Caribbean."

          "How did you meet him?"

          "A friendship?  Is that all?"

          "Charming, huh?  Interesting."

          "LADIES PLEASE!" Melanie said, standing up, making the questions stop, "The obvious question is, have you ever fallen in love with him?"

          Dinah paused, why tell these girls?  Sure, they were family and friends, but gossipers no less. If she told them this, the minute she and Douglas got back from the honeymoon, it'd get to him, "No Melanie…I told you, we were just friends…" 

          When everyone left a little after eight Dinah invited Ana to see something in her room.  "Oh!  Can I come?" Danielle asked.  

          "Sure, but get a bottle for Milton, he must be hungry."  Danielle obeyed and the three went up to Dinah's room.  The minute Ana walked in she asked, "Is _that what you're wearing?!"  She was pointing to the wedding dress.  Dinah ignored the question since it was obvious.  __No Ana, I'm going to wear pants and sea boots.  _

          She got a trunk down from the top self of her closet and opened.  Ana and Danielle climbed on to the bed and Danielle kept her eyes on her sister, even though she was feeding Milton.  Dinah pulled out the engraved knife that she had found months earlier when she came home.  She looked at Ana, she was staring at the knife.  

          "I found this when I came home…but the weird thing about it is that I dreamed this.  That it was on my leg and you pointed it out to me, but when I asked who gave it to me, you thought I was kidding and didn't tell me."  Dinah didn't care to reveal the rest of her dream while her sister was there, so that's all she told Ana.

          "It was in your trunk?"

          Dinah nodded.

          "Well it was supposed to be…"

          "Huh?"

          "Well Jack made it a while ago I guess and was going to give it to you for your birthday or something…since you were getting so good at using one but hadn't had one of your own…so yea.  I think.  He told me that a little bit after I joined the crew so yea.  He kept it there to hide it, but you weren't supposed to find it."

          "But it says…"

          "Yes, I know what it says mate.  He meant it…back then he meant it."

          Dinah felt light headed and hurt at the same point.  She was getting married in less than twenty-four hours and she now finds out that Jack had always loved her.  

          "Oh!  Dinah!  You left something on the _Pearl."  Ana dashed out of the room and came back moments later with Dinah's harmonica.  _

          "Where'd you find this?" Dinah asked, smiling.

          "You left it in our cabin, you're lucky I remembered it."

          Dinah nodded, "Thanks Ana."

          "Well Dinah, thanks for putting up with me…" Danielle said, getting up, "I'll sure miss you around here…"

          "I'm sure you will. Hey, can you take care of Milton while Douglas and I are gone?"

          Danielle nodded and hugged her sister.  "G'night, peanut."

          Dinah looked at her sister, "Where'd you hear that?"

          Danielle shrugged, "Jack told me…" and she left.  Dinah looked at Ana, she was smiling, and Dinah wasn't.

          "Figures he would tell her something like that…but when did they ever talk?"

          "Maybe he got her drunk too…" She said laughing.  Dinah smirked and threw a slipper at Ana.

          "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Ana asked, sitting on the floor a few feet away from Dinah.

          "Well Douglas and I are off on _The Douglas for about a week…I think we're going to Jamaica.  James suggested Port Royal…ever heard of it?"_

          "Aye.  I'm surprised you haven't."

          "Well, I don't do much traveling…mother doesn't like it."  Ana nodded her understanding and Dinah asked, "How about you?  What are you going to do until the _Pearl gets here?"_

          "Actually, plans changed!  Jack wrote me and told me to meet him in Port Royal, amazingly enough.  He's staying with two friends, Will and Elizabeth Turner, who happen to know your brother!"

          "Interesting…"  Dinah thought, praying that she and Jack wouldn't bump into each other while on the honeymoon.  "We'll get there before you…right?"

          "Probably, I'm thinking of either leaving before you do though like right after the wedding.  No reception…but the boat I bought isn't that fast."

          "You bought a boat?"

          Ana nodded, "Yea, while you were out, I bought a boat.  It's kinda a ship though…It had two rooms, some storage beneath deck and a little galley.  So it's not really a boat, but it's not as big as a ship…so I dunno what to call it."

          "Well, call it by its name.  What is it?"

          Ana snorted, "It's so stupid!  It's worse than _The _Douglas___…It's __The Daft Maiden." Ana burst out laughing right after she said it but stopped after a few seconds.  "I'm thinking of changing it.  The man who sold it to me said that he was drunk when he named it…so…"_

          Dinah smiled, "So it's in the harbor?"

          Ana nodded, "Yea, and I would've taken you for a ride, but we were kinda busy today."

          Dinah nodded and the girls stayed up talking all night, for this was the last time they were going to see each other, and they knew it.

Dinah got woken up by her mother around eleven.  The wedding was at one and Beatrice didn't want to the bride to be late.  "Honey, get up!  We've got to get you ready!  Get you dressed!  Get you pretty!  Now chop, chop!  Out of bed!" Dinah moaned and groaned through the whole process and complained that she was tired, but all her mother replied with was, "Well you look tired, and if you don't sit still, the bags under your eyes will never go away!"

At twelve thirty Dinah was ready.  She stayed in her room and talked with Ana as everyone else was outside, greeting guests and getting ready for the wedding.  When Dinah's dad came up to get her, Ana kissed her on the cheek and ran down stairs to the yard where the wedding was being held instead of the traditional church.  

Dinah walked down the aisle with a off-the-shoulder white gown.  It belled out at the waist and got bigger as it went down.  She was carrying a bouquet of bright red roses and as she neared Douglas, who was dressed in a black suit, she started to panic.  

**_For John, staying with me during pregnancy was the commitment I needed.  For you it's going to be different, but don't figure it out too late luv, savvy? __ Katherine's words suddenly popped into Dinah's head.  _****_Dinah just bloody except it!  I love you!  I want you here with me! _ Then Jack's ****_…Let's get married._  A light came on in Dinah's head, _Oh my gosh, that was the commitment I was looking for and I turned him down…I love him and he loves me and we should be together, but here I am, marrying someone for the wrong reasons._**

When Dinah had realized this and knew what she had to do the preacher asked, "Dinah Eileen, do you take Douglas to be your lawfully wedding husband, and to stay with him through sickness and in health, through wealth and poverty, as long as you both shall live?"

Dinah paused.  She looked at Douglas, and whispered, "No."  His eyes widened and she picked up her skirts and started running toward the harbor.  


	31. Finding Luv

**LAST TIME:  **"Dinah Eileen, do you take Douglas to be your lawfully wedding husband, and to stay with him through sickness and in health, through wealth and poverty, as long as you both shall live?"

Dinah paused.  She looked at Douglas, and whispered, "No."  His eyes widened and she picked up her skirts and started running toward the harbor.  

With everyone running after her and screaming her name she could only recognize two voices.  One being Douglas', he was sounding pretty desperate, but Dinah built up respect for him, considering he just got dumped on the alter, but still goes after her.  Two being Ana's, she was screaming about going left.  Dinah looked left, and there was the ship, _The Daft Maiden.  _She ran to it and ran up the plank to the deck with Ana close on her heels.  In one quick motion, Ana untied the ship and pushed it as hard as she could and ran up the plank before it dropped into the harbor.  Dinah watched as Douglas stopped on the deck and watched her sail away.  She looked away quickly before she started crying and went to the helm and asked Ana, "So, how long 'til we get to Port Royal?"

"…and then she said…?"

" 'Yes, Jack, of course I would like to go with you, but I'm not going to.' Bloody nuisance if you ask me."  Jack said, putting chicken in his mouth.  He was at Will and Elizabeth's and dying to leave. Elizabeth kept the house in an orderly, neat fashion, but when Jack came she always hounded him to make sure he wouldn't leave a mess.  'Jack put a napkin under that glass of water!'  'Jack, don't you dare drink that rum in here!'  'Jack don't sass me!'.  Sure, Jack favored Elizabeth over most women he had met, but she was just so annoying when it came to her house.  But even though she was annoying and a complete neat freak, he was the guest and she was his friend…so he put the napkin under the glass whenever she came into the room, he drank the rum outside and he rolled his eyes instead of sass.  

"Well she loves you." Elizabeth said nonchalantly.  Jack and Will both turned to her and stared.  She looked up from eating and looked at them.  "She said she would go with you."

"Yes, luv, but do you see her sitting next to me?  She stayed and got married!"

"You don't know that." Elizabeth argued.

"Lizzy, obviously you haven't listened to my whole story…the woman got engaged to a respectable man…she's going to get married."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Jack, please, I was engaged to Commodore Norrington and do you see him sitting next to me?"

"Well that's 'cause you were crazy enough to marry Will.  Dinah is not going to reject a man like Douglas for a pirate."

"Then if you know that, why are you whining to us about it?"

"I'm not whinin'!  You're the one arguing with everything I'm saying!"

"I am not!" Elizabeth paused and noticed Will smirking at the sight of these two arguing.  "Will, what do you think about this?"

He shrugged, "It seems to me that Jack already had a chance with her and he blew it.  But he still went back and told her how he felt, hoping that she would break the engagement with the man she deserved for the man she loved…"

"I'm right 'ere, Will.  You don't have to talk like I'm not!"

"Sorry Jack."

"And who made you the bloody King of England?  I blew my chance with her?  She's the one…the one…the one who was really young!"

Will smiled at Jack's poor attempt at making Dinah out like the bad guy, even though he was mad, "Jack, calm down.  I'm just saying, that's how I see it.  Dinah obviously didn't want to be hurt by you again."

"She knew I wouldn't!  I told her I married her!"

"Is that enough?" Elizabeth asked.

"What's more than a proposal?!" Jack boomed, "That's the tightest noose…commitment a man could get himself into and you're asking if it was enough?!"

Elizabeth paused, and got over the shock that Jack just yelled at her, "Jack, a woman knows if it's sincere or not.  That's all I'm saying."

"Look Lizzy, I appreciate everything you trying to do…but it's not helping."

"Jack, did you love her?"

Jack looked her in the eyes as he leaned back in his chair, "I still do."

"Lass, rum is not meant to be sipped…" Ana said to Dinah, it was the next day and they were on their way to Port Royal, but Ana demanded to know what happened during the time they last talked to the time when she said 'no' at the alter.  

"Sorry…but it like…hurts!"

Ana rolled her eyes, "Never mind, just tell me everything."

Dinah shrugged, "There's not much to tell, I just realized that I had said no to Jack for the wrong reasons."

"Why did you say no anyways?"

Dinah paused, "You know, I wasn't even sure I did it in the firs place.  I thought I needed to though…but I don't remember why."

"Well why do you think you did it now? I mean, lookin' back on it."  

Dinah shrugged again, "I dunno.  I wasn't really sure he loved me in the first place.  But the knife and time kind of worked on my brain.  And it was kind of sudden.  Just like bam, bam, bam!  But then when I was at the alter, Katherine's words popped into my head."

"What did she say?"

"She basically said that pirates weren't the kind of men who gave commitments we wanted.  And when Jack gave me a commitment, I can't take too long to figure it out, or I'll loose him."

"Dinah, do you really think you can loose Jack?"

"Ana, you know as well as I do, that man is the most stubborn man that was ever born."

Ana laughed, "Yea…yea I do know that."

The both paused and then Ana looked at Dinah seriously, "Do you think it's too late?"

Dinah swallowed hard.  She had thought about this last night as she lay in bed, wanting to be near Jack.  She had thought, but not answered herself, and now her best friend asked the same question.  "Honestly…I hope not."

"Jack c'mon!"  Elizabeth whined.  Will had left a couple hours ago and Jack was left with Elizabeth for the whole day.  She had made something that resembled beef for lunch, but Jack hadn't tried it to see if it tasted like beef or not.

"Not used to makin' food for yourself, aye?" Jack had said when she first put it in front of him.  She rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"I don't exactly want to get into this again Lizzy!" Jack answered.  Elizabeth had asked a stupid question concerning Dinah and he just wanted to forget her altogether.

"Jack, please answer me…"

When Jack looked into her dark eyes he knew it was a mistake.  "What was the question again?  It seemed to have slipped my mind."

"If she came back, would you take her back and offer a wedding again?"

"Yuh know, when it comes to Dinah, there's an awful lot of again's.  She doesn't want to be left by me, _again.  She doesn't want to fall in love with me, __again.  I didn't want to leave her, _again_.  And now, would I offer her a weddin' _again_?  Well-" Jack was about to tell Elizabeth his answer, but there was a tune that floated into the room through the open window.  _

Jack got up and went outside, Elizabeth immediately followed, not sure why he just got up and left.  He went into the garden and found someone playing a harmonica, dressed in a wedding dress, and oddly enough, sea boots.  A smile grew on Jack's face as she came near him and stopped playing.  When she got close enough to kiss him, she said, "Hello luv, miss me?"  she smiled and reached up and kissed him.  


	32. New Annoyances

**Author's Note**: HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY SAVVYSPARROW! And- to everyone who thinks this story is coming to a close…I thought it was, but my characters have gotten carried away.  But surely this story will be done within 40 chapters…right?  Hopefully?  I'm not sure, but keep reading!

"I'm sorry Douglas." Dinah's father said after Dinah had run off.  Douglas had walked slowly back to the broken wedding scene.  Most of the guests were gone and Dinah's dad was fanning Beatrice, she had fainted.  

          "You're sorry?  Why?"

          "Because your fiancée left you at the alter."

          "Yet, your daughter is gone."

          "Douglas, let me tell you something about Dinah," he said picking up his wife and going into the house.  He put her on the couch and shut the doors behind him.  He took Douglas into another room and sat door by him.  "Dinah left when she was nineteen, with this Captain fellow, but came back.  Her mother had a fit!  She didn't want Dinah with a man, let alone a pirate, that she wasn't married to.  She accused Dinah of doing more than she was telling us and forbid Dinah from ever seeing the man again.  Now I wasn't really worried.  I knew that it would pass, that this was a crush and she wouldn't do anything foolish…but she did."

          Douglas' eyes widened.  Dinah's dad laughed and shook his head, "Not that son, but she had fallen in love.  After he left, she sulked around the house and refused to eat or do anything.  Now when you started to grow interested in her, I wasn't worried.  I thought that you might help her get over this Captain fellow, but today proved me wrong.  Now, when he was here, I knew that he had fallen for her like she had for him.  Yes, my daughter's gone, but she's in good hands.  So that's why I'm sorry."  He smiled and got up and left.  Douglas sat there for a minute in shock.  

          _He just told me a pirate was better than me…but she loved Jack…that's enough, right?_  Douglas dropped his head in his hands and sighed, _I hope you're in good hands, Dinah, I really do._

          When Jack and Dinah pulled apart Jack's smile had left his face.  He took his hands off her waist and put them on his hips, "Why the blast are you here?!"

          Dinah's mouth dropped open.  All the women had a compulsive urge to smack him across the arm, and Ana's the one who did.  "You bloody jerk!  She's here for you and all you can do is question her?"  Ana questioned him.  "Unbelievable!  Elizabeth," She said, turning her attention to the woman who she kinda knew.  "This is Dinah Milton, Dinah, this is Elizabeth Turner," Dinah took her eyes off Jack and looked at Elizabeth.  They shook hands and smiled but looked each other up and down.  The thing that struck Dinah was Elizabeth's eyes, and Elizabeth thought the same thing about Dinah's.

          "You're James' sister, right?"

          Dinah nodded.

          "Well I've heard so many good things about you…won't you both come in?"

          "Oh!  I thought you were never going to ask!" Ana said, trying to remember grammars, "I was going to barge into your house and eat everything but then I remembered where I was…"  Elizabeth smiled and led the way.  

          Once inside and seated with food Elizabeth asked some questions trying to break the uncomfortable silence, "So, how did you two meet?"  Dinah and Jack looked at her, "I mean Dinah and Ana…"

          "Oh!" Dinah said, "Well…her mother and father were servants…in my house. But they both died of pneumonia when she was young, so my mother kind of adopted her and but then she ran away when she was like…"

          "Seventeen," Ana filled in, with her mouth full of food.

          "Yea.  And she came back two years ago…well three since it's a new year…but around two years ago but then stayed in Bermuda longer than planned because-"

          "Jack stole her boat!  Right?" Elizabeth said, hoping she remembered everything that Will had told her that Jack had told him.

          "Yea, that's right."  There was another uncomfortable silence for only a few minutes because one of Elizabeth's male servants came up to her and whispered something.  

          "Oh!  Right…um please excuse me, I have an appointment with a physician.  I'll be home in maybe an hour, and there are three spare bedrooms upstairs, Jack or another servant will show you were they are…"  She said as she walked toward the door.  She put on a coat and left the house. 

          "How long has she been married to Will?" Dinah asked.

          Ana shrugged and looked to Jack.  "Uhm…Six, seven months…why?"

          Dinah raised an eyebrow, "I have a feeling she's going to be wanting one of those spare bedrooms soon…"

          "What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

          Dinah looked at him, "I dunno Mr.-I-love-you-but-I'm-mad-that-you're-here."

          "I'm not mad; I just want to know why."

          "Well wouldn't you be more interested in the fact that I'm here!  For you?"

          Jack didn't say anything but crossed his arms and looked away.

          "Why are you so bloody stubborn?!"

          "I'm the one who's stubborn?  You're the one who stayed in Bermuda!"

          "You're the one who greeted me with a question!"

          "Well if I knew why you were here then I wouldn't have asked!"

          "Well maybe I wanted to greet you differently instead of a blasted question!"

          "Well if you weren't here then this would be easier!" Jack regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth, but he didn't correct himself.  Ana looked at Dinah, she had wide eyes and a tight mouth.  Ana, who had been watching the whole conversation, knew one of the them was going to say something they regretted, and she figured it was going to be Jack.  She knew now that he hadn't forgiven Dinah for not going with him.

          "You don't want me here?"

          "That's not what I meant, luv."

          Dinah waited for him to explain what he _did mean, but nothing came out of his mouth. "So do you want me to leave now?  Do you want me out of your sight?  Because I can go back and marry Douglas, _he'll_ take me back." Dinah said standing up._

          _Oh!_ Ana thought, _Bad form Dinah, bad form!_

"Fine!  Go back to your precious Douglas, but we both know that's not what you want." Jack answered, slowly rising himself.

          "How do you know what I want?"

          "Do I have to spell it out for you, luv?"

          "Oh!  So just because you have strong feelings for me means that you know everything I need and everything I want?!"

          "No!  Because you won't bloody tell me!  I know that you want to be with me, because that you did tell me."

          Dinah didn't respond but started to walk out of the house, but Jack caught her with his words, "Don't be thinking I'm the one in the wrong luv, you're not the only one with 'strong feelin's' in this relationship!"

          She stopped and turned around, "You call this a relationship?  All we do is tell half-truths about our feelings and the run from each other!  This is not a relationship…its….its a…annoyance!"

          "An annoyance, aye?  Hopefully you think better of me than that…" Jack said as he sauntered over to Dinah.  Ana smiled, she knew what was about to happen.  They were slowly breaking down each others walls.  She stayed put so she could watch every bit of it.

          Dinah smirked; even in an argument, he could still make her smile.  "I do…"

          "You do?"

          She nodded, "You're not an annoyance, this whole situation is."

          "Situation?  Do we have a situation?  The only situation I know of is that I don't know exactly how you feel about me…"  Jack had gotten to her and put his hands on her hips; she put her hands on his upper arms and sighed.

          "I would think it was obvious…"

          "Was it you who said, 'if you love me then let me know, if you don't then let me go'?"

          Dinah smiled, she had said that but that saying applied more here than it did on the _Pearl.  She had told him no, yet had come after him.  He had the right to know, "Jack, I love you…"_

          Jack smiled and said, "That's what I thought," then tilted her chin up and kissed her.

          Two hours later Will walked into the house and found a strange person in his house, looking through the bookcase.  He silently drew his sword and closed the door quietly.  The person didn't hear it and kept along their journey in looking around.  He walked over to the person and poked the back of the person with his knife.  

          "Don't move." He said sharply.  The person obeyed.

          "You know, Will, you shouldn't treat company like this…" Ana turned around and Will's look of shock was priceless.  She smiled, not sure what else to do.  He stuck out his hand, what are you doing here?!"

          "Well I delivered someone to Jack…"

          "Oooh!  Is it this Dinah woman?"

          Ana smiled at his enthusiasm, "Yes, yes it is, I'm guessin' that Jack had told you about her?"  Will nodded just as the two came through the door hand in hand, barefoot and sandy.

          "Will, my boy!  I'd like you to meet Dinah Milton.  Dinah, this is Will Turner."  They smiled and shook hands.  

          "Well!  The whole groups' here, but my wife…" 

          "In her room.  She said that she'd like to be left alone," Ana answered.

          "Did she go to the doctors?"

          Ana nodded.  Will's face clouded over and then unclouded.  He seemed to push the matter back, whatever it was.  "So!  Where to from here?" Will asked Jack and Dinah, they looked at each other and smiled and then looked at Will.

          "The _Pearl__," Jack answered.  Dinah's smile went off her face and looked up at Jack._

          "What?"

          He looked down at her, "To the _Pearl__, luv, for the weddin'."_

          "Well Jack, you haven't purposed!"

          "Purposed?!" He yelled.  They let go of each other's hands and turned to look at each other.  Ana started laughing lightly and said while shaking her head, "Only you two…only you…" and laughed some more.  


	33. Surprises

            While Jack and Dinah stood there looking at each other Will wondered if he should go tend to his wife.  Knowing why she was up there, he wanted to make Jack and Dinah hurry up and discuss this so he could go.  But he stayed; making sure no one started a sword fight in his living room.

            "I thought I already purposed and you coming here was you saying yes." Jack said finally, trying to stay calm.

            "I never said that!"

            "Yes, but that's what it implied!"

            "It implied that I wanted to be with you!" Dinah yelled.

            "If I already purposed, told you how I feel, and you told me how you feel, wouldn't it make sense just to get married?!"

            "No!"

            Jack growled and threw his hands up in the air, he ran up the stairs and slammed the door.  Dinah crossed her arms and started pacing.  Will imagined her as a teapot that was bright red and there was steam coming out.

            "Uh, Dinah, you kinda have…that…vein…popping out…"Ana said trying to touch her friends' forehead and Dinah whacking her hand away.  Dinah's distraught face slowly moved to a smile as Ana persisted on touching the vein that was now gone.  

            "If you both will excuse me," Will said to the women, they nodded and he took the stairs two at a time and disappeared into his room.  

            When Elizabeth resurfaced from her room with Will, they went down the stairs to the living room, but heard voices in there talking, they looked in and listened.  They were laying on the floor, Jack on his back and Dinah on her side.  She was leaning against Jack with her head on his shoulder and had her hand on his chest, he was holding it and had his other arm around her.  

            "Jack why is this so difficult…?"

            Jack 'shh'ed her and said, "Let's just lay here and…"

            "Be quiet?" Dinah asked.

            Jack nodded, "Let's just think…we probably haven't done that in a while."  Dinah smiled and obeyed.  Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other and walked out into the yard.  "Well she's nice." Will commented.

            "Pretty too!  That hair of hers' is beautiful," Elizabeth paused before saying, "I think she's good for him."

            "You've only known her for a couple of hours."

            "So?"

            "How could you know that this fast?"

            "It's just the way he acts around her.  He's changed since he left our wedding.  Now he's got an actual purpose to his life."

            "Well, Elizabeth, he's always had a purpose."

            "Will, how is being a pirate a purpose?"

            "It's meaningful to him!  That's what a purpose is, right?"

            Elizabeth didn't answer.

            "I get what you mean though…" Will said wrapping his arms around his wife in a hug.  When he felt her shaking his heart went out to her.  She had had a tough day.  "Come on, Liz, Let's get you to bed…" He said guiding her inside.  

            At dinner Elizabeth's hands kept shaking, and when Ana saw this, she was less than…tactful. 

            "What's wrong with you?"

            "Nothing Ana,"

            Jack eyed Will, "Is there somethin' you two aren't tellin' us?  Is somethin' gunna pop out on us or somethin'?"

            Will smirked, "No Jack, nothing like that…"

            "Then what is it?" Jack asked with complete concern.  Will and Elizabeth recognized it and looked at each other. 

            "Well I went to the doctors today and well…" Elizabeth started off, "I was hoping…_we_ were hoping that I was pregnant…"

            Ana suddenly realized her mistake in asking what was wrong and Jack realized his mistake on lighting the mood.  By the look on Elizabeth's face she didn't really want to be cheered up.  Nobody said anything until Dinah spoke up.

            "I am so sorry Elizabeth, but don't worry!  It can still happen…"  That caused a shrug from Elizabeth and Dinah got a determined look on her face, Jack was about to object but Dinah spoke, "Well I'm sure all you need is Chocolate and a bubble bath…"  Elizabeth's eyes immediately darted to Dinah's.  

            "You have chocolate?"

            "It's amazing how many thing you can fit in a corset…" She said smiling.  

            Dinah shut the door to Will and Elizabeth's room and was greeted by a light kiss by Jack.  They pulled apart and she asked, "What was that for?"

            "What else do you have in that corset?" He asked, smiling.

            She laughed and shook her head, "Nothing that you're going to see for a while, Jack."

            "A while?"

            "We still have to get married,"

            "Oh right, that." 

            "But there is something I'd like to show you…"  Jack's eyes widened but when she bent down he was a little confused.  She came up and had a knife in her hand.  Jack tried not to panic.

            "What's this, luv?"  She handed it to him and he recognized it right away.  He looked at Dinah, who had a piercing look on her face and then at the knife again.  He looked up and tried to mask what he knew, "Where'd you get this?"

            "I found it!"  She said, walking down the stairs, figuring it would be better to carry on this conversation in over places other than in front of Will and Elizabeth's door.  Once they were in the living room she went on, "It was in a trunk you loaned me."

            "I see…"

            "Jack, tell me the truth-"

            Jack paused, "About what, luv?"

            Dinah sighed and took the knife out of his hands and held it up to his face.  He smiled and lowered her arm.

            "The knife…well…I got it a while ago…and I made it for my…mum."

            "Your mother?  YOUR MOTHER?!"

            He nodded.

            "I told you to tell me the truth!"

            "Why do I need to tell you when I know that you know that I got it for someone other than my mum?"

            "Why can't you just come out and say it?"

            "Why do you have to have every bloody thing told to you?"

            "Because I'm never sure with you!  You'll say one thing and 'lie' about another thing!"

            "What have I lied to you about?"  Jack asked, but then immediately regretted it.

            "On the _Pearl!  When I asked you if you loved me!"_

            "Okay, so I may have lied about that…but that was for a good reason!"

            "I don't care!  You still lied!"

            Jack paused, trying to remember the reason they were arguing in the first place.  "Luv, you already know who that knife was for, so why are you asking me about it?"

            "How do you know I know?"

            "'Cause you wouldn't've have had that look on yer face!"

            Dinah crossed her arms across her chest.  He had a point.  Why she had even brought it up she wasn't sure.  "Okay, so can you tell me something I don't know?"

            "Like what, luv?"

            "Why did you do this?"

            Jack looked at the knife, sighed and looked at Dinah, "I wanted to get you something nice…that wouldn't exactly put me in a commitment…"

            "You mean like a ring?"  Jack paused and nodded.

            "But I was a diff'rent person back then!  I thought that marriages tied people down and that women did too…" Dinah was about to walk right out the room and go get on Ana's boat.  _This is getting worse and worse…_She thought, but Jack went on, "But Dinah, what I found in you is complete _freedom_."

            In a minute Dinah's heart went from broken to soaring.  That was possibly sweeter than telling her he loved her.  She threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you." He smiled and held her tighter.  When they finally let go she asked, "So can I have the knife?"

            "Of course!  It was meant for you, so yes."

            She smiled, "Thanks…not like I'll ever use it.  Mother would faint if she knew I had a knife."

            "Your mother would faint if she knew you were here with me," Jack said drawing her in for another hug.  He sighed contently but the thought of her mother knowing she was here brought nightmares to her head.  

            "Jack, when are we going to tell our parents?"

            "About what?"

            "Well your mother wouldn't care, but my mother and papa…"

            "About what, luv?"

            "Us…about a wedding…"

            "Are we getting married?"

            Dinah shrugged, "I guess that's up to you."

            "Why is it up to me?"

            "Because you're the one who has to initiate it…you're the one who has to want it…"

            "Well I want to be with you, luv, you know that."

            "Well then are we going to get married?"

            "Sure, but then where would you have it?" came a voice.  Dinah and Jack drew apart from each other and looked in the direction from where the voice was.  There they saw Danielle, Milton, James and someone Dinah didn't recognize.  "You could have it here…but what would be the point of that?  You could have it on Bermuda, but mom would faint…again.  Or you could have it on Barbados…so many choices."

            "What in the bloody he-" Dinah put her hand on Jack's stomach before he could continue.

            "He means…well, why are you here, and how'd you know I was here?"

            James shrugged, "Will mentioned that he was friends with Jack, Ana had mentioned that she was going somewhere to meet Jack and you had to go after Jack…my first guess was Tortuga, but Danielle can't be subjected to such places…"

            Hearing voices from downstairs, Ana, Will and Elizabeth all came down stairs.  Will and Elizabeth recognizing James, greeted him when they reached him and Ana shrieked when she saw who was here and ran down the stairs and jumped into the arms of the unrecognizable man.  She kissed him a long kiss and when they broke apart and she got over her excitement, she introduced the man.

            "Everyone, this is Captain Evan Miller." She said with a huge smile on her face.  Dinah figured this was the captain from Tortuga.  She hoped she hadn't looked like this when she and Jack were together, a huge silly grin plastered on her face. 

            Jack looked at the man, "You look familiar, have I tormented and or threatened you before?"

            Evan smiled and he said in a low voice, "No…but you've probably seen me around Tortuga."  Jack's eyes widened and Dinah figured that he remembered where he came from.  But out of no where Jack's fist tightened and he punched Evan square in the jaw.  


	34. Making Room

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took me so long guys!

**LAST TIME: ****  Evan smiled and he said in a low voice, "No…but you've probably seen me around Tortuga."  Jack's eyes widened and Dinah figured that he remembered where he came from.  But out of no where Jack's fist tightened and he punched Evan square in the jaw.  **

          "Oh! Oh!"  Dinah and Elizabeth shrieked and Ana yelled.  Ana went to Evan and tried to hold him back from hitting Jack back and Dinah tried to get Jack out of the room.  

          "Jack, c'mon!" She said tugging on his arm.  She finally stomped on his foot and pushed him out into the front yard.  After they left the house she heard the door shut and lock behind her.  _Good. _She thought, _whatever's gotten in to him has really set him off.  _She let go of his arm, he was breathing hard and started pacing.  His face was pink and he was cursing under his breath.  

          "Jack, what was that about?"

          "Don't ask me about it, luv, you don't want to know!" he yelled.  She heard the tension and stress in his voice.  She nodded and went to go sit on a bench, shaded by a big oak tree.  Jack sighed and watched her walk over there.  Surely she would understand.  _Well not really, _he heard himself thinking, _she doesn't even know him or why you punched him._  Jack took three deep breaths to calm him down and then walked over to Dinah.  

          "He's someone from Tortuga…that I used to know." Jack tried to explain once he sat down.  Dinah nodded and put her arm through his and held his hand.  "He uh…he used to be part of my crew…"

          Dinah looked at him in shock, "Really?  What happened?"

          Jack sighed, "He was the one who suggested mutiny.  Except right after Barbossa killed Bootstraps Bill, he left the ship.  I didn't even get the pleasure of killing him."  Dinah raised her eyebrows.

          "Killing him? Jack, it's been years!  You're still thinking of killing him?"

          "I dunno yet…I still can't believe Ana…"

          "Ana what?"

          "Well she's clearly in love with the bloody fool!"

          "Well Jack, I can understand that you're angry, but I don't think you have a need to be worried about Ana…"

          "Who said I was worried?"

          Dinah was silent.  She could tell by his words and tone that he didn't want to lose Ana as a friend.  "Jack, he's older now, don't you think he has more sense than that?  And it's not like Ana's going to be his captain!"

          Jack slowly turned his head to meet Dinah's, "She's going on to his ship?" He questioned.  He held his mouth closed until Dinah thought he was going to blow up.  He stood up quickly and walked to the back door.  He started banging on it and yelling Will's name. The door opened and it was James with a gun and Danielle holding Milton.

          Dinah squealed, temporarily forgetting about Jack's problems and ran to her pig.  James shut the door behind him and Jack heard it lock again.  He sighed and started yelling at James and in hushed tones, cussed at him.  

          Danielle handed the oinking Milton to his owner and he licked Dinah's face all over.  She giggled in delight and kneeled down to play with him on the ground.  Jack stopped mid way through yelling because he heard strange noises in the background of his yelling.  He turned and saw Dinah and Danielle running and chasing Milton, giggling and laughing gleefully.  His expression softened as he thought of himself and Dinah having kids of their own, and a backyard (sooner or later) and running around and playing with their child.  In the midst of running, Dinah caught Jack's eye contact and smiled at him.  Jack smiled back, knowing that he had to spend the rest of his life with Dinah.

          "Evan, you have to tell me what's with you two?" Ana asked.  They were all sitting at the table and Elizabeth had put some ice in a cloth for Evan, to put on his jaw, even though he had refused it.  Elizabeth was a hard woman to order around.

          "Ana, believe me, it's not that big of a deal, and I'm glad I only got a punch instead of a bullet, savvy?"

          "No! If that was meant to make me feel better, it didn't, so tell me now!"

          Evan sighed, "I was on his ship…like part of his crew,"

          "Aye, what else?"

          "I was the reason Barbossa did what he did."  Elizabeth's eyes immediately darted to her husband.  She knew that Barbossa had killed Will's father, and she wondered if Will was Bill's son.

          "Uhhh…" Ana was thinking the same thing Elizabeth was, "Evan, I might need to tell you something before you go on- This is Will and Elizabeth, TURNER.  Will is Bootstrap Bill's only son…" 

          Evan looked at Will and Will returned with a hard glare.  "I had nothing to do with yer father's death.  Barbossa was the only one with anything to do with it, savvy?"

          Will paused and then nodded.  Evan let out a sigh of relief and went on with his story, "I meant marooning Jack on the island.  But after he did I left the ship.  Barbossa talked about going after that gold, and I had heard stories 'bout that evil loot, so I left."

          Ana rubbed her forehead, this was getting more complicated.  She had already been trying to decide if she should leave the _Pearl__ and go with Evan, but this was making it even more difficult.  Ana jolted when she heard sudden poundings on the door.  It was Jack, wanting to be let it.  She heard James get up and walk over to the door and load his gun, with Danielle hot on his heels and Milton oinking.  __What I really need to do is talk to Jack and Dinah. _

          But no such luck.  After a few hours Jack and Dinah came in to eat dinner, Jack sat at the end of the table next to Dinah and across from his temporary bodyguard, James.  Ana was sitting next to Will, who was at the head of the table, and next to Evan, with Elizabeth across from her.  Danielle was the only one who was perfectly content throughout the whole dinner.  

          Dinah made glances to Ana over the candlesticks every once in awhile, but she was mostly involved with talking about how long James had gotten here.  Will had brought up the subject, wanting to know more about his friend's journey.

          "Mother had requested me coming and talking some sense into you and Danielle told me Milton was sick for you." James said, glancing at both his sisters, "But on the way here, we were intercepted by an Evan's ship and crew.  We sent up our white flag and he was sent over to our ship.  We told him of Dinah running after Jack, he asked if Ana was along and then before I knew it, a pirate was sleeping in the same cabin as me."

          Everyone smiled at the joke, knowing James was only half kidding.  Jack hadn't been the best example of a pirate to James, all James had known about Jack was that he seduced his baby sister.  But now that he had spent time with him (sober or not), James had come to like Jack, and hoped that Dinah would be happy for Jack.

          Jack suddenly stood up and held up his glass and hit his fingernail against it, which didn't make a very pleasant noise, "Jack, sweetie, please, what are you doing?" Dinah asked, grabbing his forearm.

          "Trust me," he said hushed to her and winked.  Then louder he addressed the whole crowd, "Well mates, I apologize to each and every one of you for my behavior.  I have stolen the heart of some people's siblings, stolen the rum out of some cabinets," he smiled and looked at Will, "And have…stolen some people's…pride, even if it was well deserved.  But I would like to make an announcement!"  

          The crowd paused, and Jack swallowed and wondered if he was really going to do this, "Y'all are invited to a weddin' of some sort.  Hopefully it'll be 'ere, in my boy Will's own back yard…" Dinah held her breath.  _Is he just going to tell me or is he going to ASK me?_   "I have decided to ask Dinah to be me wife.  And for that reason, I have decided to put everythin' aside for her, well…at least all my differences…" He put the glass down and looked down at Dinah, she had tears in her eyes and was trying to keep them there.  "Dinah Eileen, you complete me, come live with me on the _Pearl?" _

          They way Jack had put it, it sounded more like a statement than a question, but Dinah knew her answer either way, she smiled and said, "Aye Jack, I'll be ye wife," with a husky voice and tears running down her cheeks.  Jack smiled and leaned over to kiss her, and cheers broke out from everyone.

          "Well that was awfully quick with letting your differences go…" Ana mentioned the next morning to Jack.  Everyone else was still asleep.  Jack had just gone up and set Dinah's ring that he had bought in Barbados on her journal.  She had said last night before saying goodnight that she was going to write in it this morning because she was too tired to write in it last night.

          He shrugged, "Dinah is my life, and I'm making room for her there…" Quickly changing the subject to something more serious, Jack said, "Ana, we need to talk…"

          "I agree, but you have to let me go first."

          "Okay."

          "I've fallen in love with Evan, I'll admit it, but I'm having a hard time deciding whether to stay on the _Pearl__, or go with him…"_

Ana said cautiously, hoping he wouldn't yell and scream, waking the whole house up.

          Jack nodded slowly, "I understand…" 

          Ana eyed him and he broke, "Well not really, but I'm practicing for being married to Dinah.  But really- has he invited you?"

          Ana shook her head, "I was going to talk to him about it today."

          "After the wedding?"

          "Wedding?  It's today?"

          "Well yea, but Dinah doesn't know it yet.  I asked Evan to do the ceremony, you can be her best maid or whatever and Will will be my best whatever and Elizabeth…she'll be in there somewhere, and so will Danielle."

          "But Jack, is it really okay with you?"

          Jack turned serious and looked out the window.  "Ana, I can't force you to stay."

          "You don't want me to go?"

          "Ana, what I'm saying is that go with him.  I want you to go with him.  You'll be happier…and Dinah I guess could fill your spot…but know this- no one will take your place…"

          Ana smiled, "Thanks Jack…"

          "And if things go wrong, you can always come back!" Jack said, making sure he didn't sound too sensitive. 

          "Aye,"

          "Then we have an accord?  You're off the _Pearl__…"_

          Ana thought about it before shaking Jack's hand, she thought about how different life was going to be without Jack being her captain, and how losing that friendship was going to be the worst part of this.  She finally nodded, and shook his hand, and knew that they'd be friends, that she'd make sure of that.  

          Before either of them had a chance to say anything more, Dinah tiptoed out of her room and called to Jack.  He turned and looked and looked back at Ana, he smiled, and wiggled his eyebrows and was gone in a flash, and they disappeared into Dinah's room.

          Once inside, Dinah wrapped her arms around Jack and stood on her tippy toes to reach him.  She kissed him and then drew apart and said, "Thank you for the ring," and kissed him again.  The ring was an emerald, but darker than most, and was set in a silver band.  It was simple but beautiful.

          When they pulled apart, Jack asked, "What about your morning breath?"

          She smiled and said, "I already brushed my teeth! Ha."  He smiled back and drew her closer and started rubbing her back and arms.  She sighed in contentment, but then asked, "Why aren't you still mad at Captain Miller?"

          "It's Evan luv, and the reason is simple."

          "Oh, then what is it?"

          "I noticed that you could wash away any anger that I have.  I maybe in a fight with you, and almost nothing you can do will change it, but with Evan it was different.  Simple laughs, and dreams of having children with you made me forget about Evan…it made me focus on you…"

          Dinah smiled to herself and hugged him tighter.  "So when's the wedding?  A few weeks?  Months?  What?"

          "Uh…that's what I really need to talk to you about, luv," He drew himself away from the warmth of her body and made it so he could look her in the face.

          "Yes?"

          "I was thinking today…"

          "Today?!"  She said.

          "Well yea…and I've got it all planned out, and you still have your wedding dress that practically looks like new…and  we'll have about two days for honeymooning and then go wherever you want…"

          She raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a minute, "Only two days?" Jack smiled and for the next two hours snuggled with his soon to be wife.


	35. Happily Ever After

          **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** sorry this took so long guys, but it was the ended chapter so I had to think about a lot of stuff…so read on!

            "The pig stays."

          "The pig goes."

          "The pig stays."

          "No, it goes, and you know why?  Because that littler oinker is oddly attracted to my ankle!"  They both looked down to see Milton at Jack's ankle.

          "You know, this happened on the _Pearl__ too, he must like you a WHOLE lot…so the pig stays," Dinah said firmly, leaving Jack speechless.  They had been discussing things she would keep on the ship, and the first thing was Milton and they were already in a disagreement.  They had decided to spend all day talking about the wedding and setting up for it and then tomorrow actually go through with it. Dinah crossed her arms and walked over to the bed and wiped some dirt of her dress that was on the bed.  She was wearing _

          "Okay fine." Jack said finally, "You can keep the pig, but is there anything else I need to know?"

          "I dunno, tell me what you need to know and I'll tell you if I know it too."

          Jack looked and Dinah and paused to think about what she just said and then answered, "Just come out and tell me, luv."

          "Well after the honeymoon we'll have to go to my parents and get my clothes and tell them about us…"

          "What?!"

          Dinah made a face, "Are honestly telling me that I'd wear my wedding dress forever and that we'd never tell my parents?"

          "Well I was hoping you'd go around in less than a dress, if you know what I mean." Jack said wiggling his eyebrows, Dinah rolled her eyes.

          "And well you're parents…do we have to tell them right away?"

          "Yes!  Of course we do!  When else would we tell them?  When I'm pregnant?"

          "Well I dunno."

          "Jack, are you implying that you're scared of my mother?"

          Jack's defense went up and he said quickly, "No!  Me?  Be afraid of your mum?  Dinah, I'm insulted you didn't know me better."

          Dinah nodded her head and said sarcastically, "Oh of course, how could I forget?  You two have a new relationship since you got her DRUNK!"  

          Jack smiled meekly, "But you love me for it…" He said walking over to her and picking her up from the chair and hugging her and rubbing her back.

          "Excited?"

          "About?"

          "Gettin' married, luv!"  Dinah smiled as she thought about how many times Ana and Danielle had asked her the same question when she was about to marry Douglas.  She thought about how she wasn't really excited about it but now, when she was getting married to someone she loved and loved her, she was ecstatic.

          Dinah and Jack didn't emerge from the guest bedroom until late afternoon.  They had been cuddling and talking the whole time and when Elizabeth and Ana saw her, they raced to her and grabbed both of her hands and pulled her down the stairs in a matter of minutes.  They covered her eyes as they led her downstairs and out the back door.  When they took their hands away Dinah almost fainted.  

          Everything outside was pink.  There was a pink arch where her and Jack were going to stand and a pink carpet leading up to the arch and pink decorations.  "What'd you think?" Ana asked excitedly.  She slowly turned her head to Ana and Elizabeth who were standing on one side of her.  She had a horror expression on her face and tried to get it off, but nothing else came.  Elizabeth noted her look of shock, and thought it was because it was so overwhelming so she explained every little pink thing to Dinah.

          As she went on and on about how it was all going to work out perfectly Dinah thought to herself, _everything is pink!  How could Ana be my best friend practically my whole life and not realize that I hate the color pink?!  _ She tried calming herself down, tried telling herself that it was only going to be for a few hours and it wasn't the end of the world.  At least they weren't painting the _Pearl_ pink.  So she plastered a fake smile on and told the two women that it looked beautiful.  

          That night when Ana and Dinah really got to talking, they ended up talking about the wedding.  "Dinah I'm not going to do it!  A million bloody pirates wouldn't be able to make me and neither are you!"

          "Ana please!"

          "No!"

          "Why not?"

          "I'm not dressin' up in any blasted dress of Elizabeth's for your wedding!  I don't care how much you beg!  It's not gunna happen!"

          Dinah sighed and crossed her arms.  She knew it probably wasn't going to happen but she had to try anyways.

          "And why would I even have to wear a dress to be you maid of honor?  It's a bloody pirate weddin'!  Pirate being the key word!"

          "Do I look like a pirate to you?"

          "Well your nothing like Elizabeth that's for sure." Ana said, sitting down rather hard; she was referring to the fact that Dinah wore pants and she had never seen Elizabeth in pants except when she had on an English uniform.

          "Fine!  I don't care what you wear, just as long as you're standing by my side."

          Ana smiled and then made a face, "We're leaving on two different ships…"

          "Weird huh?"

          "Aye."

          They were silent for a few minutes, thinking about what might happen and what the future will hold for each of them.  Ana spoke up after a while, "I was scared."

          "Huh?"

          "When you were at the alter with Douglas, I was scared that I was never going to see you again," Dinah gave her a gentle look she went on.  "Look, you can't just go out on the open seas with pirates and be yourself…you have to have some sort of disguise.  I don't want you getting killed."

          Dinah smiled, "Jack told me the same thing.  He suggested I wear my hair down with pants on board and when we get to land, wear it up with dresses and formal stuff."

          Ana nodded, "Well good.  He should be taking care of you…you can't have me or your mother around doin' it."

          Dinah smiled, "Right.  Because I'm going to be married to the fool…I'm going to be in good hands…"

          "Because he loves you…"

          Dinah nodded as tears formed in her eyes.  Ana was leaving her and she wasn't sure when she was ever going to see her again.  Ana had been there when Dinah started her period, when she first started wearing a corset and when she was first stung by a bee.  Ana was there after her mother spanked her, and she was always there to get her out of a rut.  She had been a friend to Dinah for years and Dinah never knew how she got along for two years without her.  

          She knew someday this would happen.  Dinah was getting married and Ana was leaving with her love.  They were each going with men who were going to take care of them and love them and be there for them.  They were taking the place of each other.  No longer was Dinah going to have Ana to run to in the night, to talk to about her problems, she was going to have her husband.  Jack was going to be the one with Dinah crying on his shoulder, with Dinah running to him about unimportant, yet important to her problems.  There was really no need for a best friend anymore.

          Dinah went and sat on the floor next to Ana, she leaned against her knees and cried silently.  Ana was sitting in a chair and stroked Dinah's hair as she cried herself.  Jack suddenly, yet quietly came through the door and noticed the two meaningful women in his life cry together.  He realized that he wasn't the only one who was giving up things; he now realized that Dinah was too.  

          As Dinah straightened the veil that Elizabeth let her borrow, she remembered the dream that she had months ago.  She was wearing a dress and getting married to Jack.  Gibbs was the best man and she had gotten Ana to wear a dress.  She smiled at the memory and was glad that her dress now was white instead of red and they weren't going to jump in the ocean after they both said 'I do'.

          At least she thought they were going to say 'I do'.  Dinah had never really been to a pirate wedding and when she asked Jack what happened all he said was everyone gets drunk.  Well she knew that Elizabeth wouldn't touch the rum and Will probably wouldn't get that drunk because of his wife. She wasn't really that fond of rum either, but she knew that Ana and Jack would get drunk.  Dinah had to remember to keep an eye on Danielle, making sure she didn't get drunk.  

          "Mrs. Jack Sparrow…Hi, my name is Dinah Sparrow…oh yes, that's my husband…yes he's a pirate…" Dinah practiced in front of the mirror.  "Dinah Sparrow…" she echoed herself.  

          The wedding went in a blur.  Dinah remembered saying a few vows about not abandoning each other and not to deceive the other one.  During the reception everyone talked about past weddings or past embarrassing events and Dinah found out some pretty interesting about her husband.  She smiled at the thought that Jack was her husband.  She leaned against him as he had his arm around her shoulders.

          Soon James stood up and said, "Dinah, I am happy to see you finally in the arms of your love.  But I have to get Danielle home.  The crew is getting restless at the inn and mother was expecting us home ages ago, with you with us."

          Her eyes bugled, "You're not going to tell mother, are you?"

          Danielle started laughing, "You mean you're not going to tell her?"

          "Yes, I'm going to tell her, I being the key word, got it?"  Danielle smiled and nodded.  Dinah hoped her sister would keep the secret for at least a week or so.  She stood up and hugged her siblings and they congratulated the newly weds and soon left.  Dinah sighed heavily after an hour or so when the conversations between the three couples were dying down.

          "Well maties, I believe me and my wife have a honeymoon to celebrate…" Jack said, standing up.

          "I agree and since you're leaving, we might as well leave…" Ana said standing up.  They all stood up and stretched and soon took a carriage to the harbor.  Jack, Will and Evan moved all of Ana's things to Evan's ship, while the three women said their good-byes.

          "Thank you so much for letting us stay…" Ana said to Elizabeth.

          "Oh no problem, it was nice to meet you, Dinah and it was good to see you again Ana…"  They all nodded and smiled and then finally awakardly hugged Elizabeth. 

          "Well nice meeting you Dinah…" Will said as he reached the ground, all of Ana's things had been moved relatively quickly. She nodded her agreement and they shook hands.  Will and Jack shook hands as he took his spot beside his wife, the Turners left and Ana pulled Dinah aside.

          "Now write me and tell me if you decide to live somewhere other than the _Pearl__.  I know you like the ship, but you also like having a home.  So whenever we can, Evan an' I will come visit you.  And don't forget to wear disguises…I think my hat is still in one of your trunks…so use that…and be careful."_

          Dinah smiled and nodded at each request, "Ana!  Calm down.  I'll be okay.  And of course I'll write to you.  And if you don't write back then I won't speak to you…so do that."

          "'kay, I will…" Ana sighed and smiled, "This is right…this is good…"

          "I hope you and Evan live happily ever after…"  Dinah smiled.  Ana burst out laughing and Dinah giggled. 

          Ana stopped and nodded and said, "I hope you and Jack live happily ever after too…just like in fairytales."

          "C'mon luv!  We're wastin' honeymoonin' time!" Jack called out with a huge smile on his face.  Dinah looked and him and nodded.  She looked back at Ana and they hugged.  _It'll be months from now when I'll see her again… Dinah thought.  They pulled apart and went to their separate ships.  _

          As Ana watched Jack carry Dinah over the threshold, Ana felt herself hoping the same thing would happen to her.  "Ana?  You ready to help me steer the ship?" Evan asked.  She smiled and nodded.  The two ships sailed off in two different directions into the setting sun.


	36. The End

          Well I hoped you all liked the story.  I had planned to write it for my own personal collection but then it turned my interest when my sister was writing a story for Fanfiction.  I didn't really leave off the story in a definite stopping place because I plan to write a sequel.  It'll mostly be Ana and Evan I'm thinking, but what would be a "Pirates of the Caribbean" story without Jack Sparrow?  And with Jack comes Dinah, so they will also be big parts of the next story.  I'm planning on taking maybe a week's rest to get my thoughts sorted and read some of my sister's story, (the sequel to "Inconvenient" by Rythmteck).  So I hope you all will read it and thanks so much for your comments on this story.

-Rebel Lady


End file.
